Une Âme Silencieuse
by Mamzelle-Nami
Summary: Je ne parlerais qu'une fois que je serais HEUREUSE." Une promesse que Bella c'est faite le jour de sa transformation. Elle ne vie que dans la tristesse avec sa famille, les Bleed. Du moins jusqu'à son arrivée à Forks, où elle rencontrera Edward Culen...
1. Prologue

_Salut. Voila une fiction qui me trottait dans la tête après que j'ai vue un film. Il y a déjà une fiction un peu sur le même thème, mais ce n'est pas grave, la mienne est différente ^_^  
Ne vous laissez pas ralentir par ce prologue. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fiction va me mener, mais en tout cas j'espère que ça sera avec vous et avec quelques reviews ='D  
Maintenant appréciez, et ne vous en faites pas, je met le premiers chapitre en ligne en même temps '3  
Voici une énième fiction Edward x Bella, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! _

_

* * *

_

**Prologue:**

Je ne m'étais jamais trop posé la question sur la date du jour où je reparlerais. Ce qu'il se passera. Les raisons qui me pousseront à reparler. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je ne reparlerais qu'une fois heureuse. Pleinement heureuse. Quand se vide qui ternit ma vie aura disparu, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Le temps d'un sourire. Le temps d'une parole.

-**M**on nom est Isabella Marie Swan. Dis-je, dans un sourire communicatif, et réel. Comme ceux que j'avais pris la curieuse habitude de faire depuis peu.

Pleinement Heureuse ? A cet instant, je l'étais.

_Le Bonheur est une trajectoire, _

_Non pas une destination._

_

* * *

  
_


	2. Chapitre 01

_Alors voila ce premiers chapitre. Si vous êtes là, c'est que le prologue ne vous a pas ralentit ! Tant mieux ! Voila donc ce premiers chapitre. Il risque de vous paraitre ennuyeux... Donc c'est pour ça que je met aussi le chapitre 02 en même temps ^_^ Je ne veux ABSOLUMENT pas vous faire fuir cette fiction ='D Alors installez vous bien confortablement, et appréciez mon travail, durant, au moins les deux premiers chapitres ! Juste le temps de voir un eu l'esprit de la fiction ! Après, vous pourez vous arrêtez si elel ne vous plait pas ! Mais j'espère pas ! è_é  
Je vous préviens d'avance, je fais beaucoup de fautes, je sais que ce n'est pas très agréable... Mais j'ai une amie qui me sert de bêta-reader, alors j'espère qu'elle à bien fait son boulot xD'  
En attendant n'oubliez pas les Reviews =' ) un avis, même mauvais, c'est toujours bon à prendre ='D _

**Chapitre 01: Le déménagement vers une contrée de pluie.**

**Point de vue de Bella.  
**

Je ne savais pas exactement -chose très étrange venant de moi, le fait que je ne sache pas- depuis quand j'écoutais la pluie tombée. Une heure. Peu être deux. De toute manière, cela n'avait pas de très grande importance. Ma vie en elle même n'avait pas de grande importance. Ma _vie_... Si l'on pouvait qualifier cela de vie. Je n'étais plus rien. J'étais depuis exactement 28 ans, un vampire, figée dans ses 17 ans.

Un sifflement s'éleva dans la grande maison où je logeais. A contre cœur, je quittais la fenêtre. Je sortais de _ma_ chambre. Je rejoignis vite le bas de la maison. Une bâtisse uniforme au teint très sombre. Je m'engouffrais dans le salon. Fasse à moi se tenait Pitt. Un grand _homme_ sombre aux traits parfaits -significatif de notre race- qui tenait la main de sa femme, Marie-Jane. Elle était une personne assez renfermée et cachée dans l'ombre de son mari. En apparence du moins. Car elle se montrait très calculatrice et rageuse, quand quiconque s'approchait un peu trop près de son époux. Elle avait de long cheveux roux, et des yeux parfaitement en accord avec eux. Ce qui me choqua. Elle avait encore failli. Je savais ce qui allait suivre. A ma gauche, Mathieu, semblait en être arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. Il jetait un regard dédaigneux à Marie-Jane, qui se contenta de l'ignorer, merveilleusement bien. Sa silhouette élancée était appuyée contre un mur, et il se tourna alors vers moi, me questionnant du regard. Je me détournais. Ma réponse muette pour dire que j'avais compris tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. Gwendoline entra alors, suivie de très près par Alexandro. Ce derniers me toisa, furieusement moqueur. Mathieu grogna. Gwendoline aussi. Je m'éloignais le plus possible d'Alexandro, et il en fit de même. Nous étions désormais tous réunis. La grande _famille_ des Bleed. Nous étions tous des vampire créés par Pitt, pour son plaisir. Marie-Jane fut la première. Elle lui vouait une admiration sans précédent. Puis vint le tour d'Alexandro, Mathieu, Gwen, et pour finir moi. J'étais d'ailleurs la seule de cette famille à ne pas m'être remise de mon arrachement à ma vie de simple humaine. Tous avaient accepté, et décidé de vivre avec. Tous, sauf moi.

-Nous déménageons. Trancha Pitt, d'une voix aigre, me sortant de ma rêverie.

Mathieu siffla, sans trop sans rendre compte, et Gwendoline soupira. De mon côté, j'avais déjà fais le deuil de cette ville, à l'instant où j'étais entrée dans la pièce. Les yeux de Marie-Jane témoignaient de son manque de self-controle. Elle avait craqué. Elle avait tué un humain. Chose que nous nous étions interdit de faire, nous les vampires buveurs de sang animal.

Pitt nous congédia alors rapidement, en se contentant d'ajouter que notre prochaine ville serait Forks, où il avait un ami qui habitait avec sa famille, et que nous partirons le lendemain. Je fus l'une des premières dehors. Surement due à mon envie imminente de quitter une pièce où étaient réunis les personnes que j'avais le moins envie de voir en cet instant. Mais j'eus à peine quitté la pièce que je me retrouva plaqué contre le mur du couloir. Face à moi, Alexandro qui était furieux. Je le toisa méchamment. Gwen derrière lui siffla, et Mathieu vint nous séparer.

-Lâche là Mathieu ! Il faut que je parle à la gamine ! rugit Alexandro

-Casse toi Alex'. Elle ne te parlera pas. Et tu le sais, rétorqua Mathieu, furieux.

Gwen siffla une nouvelle fois, puis vint tirer Alexandro vers elle dans un juron, avant de monter à l'étage, disant qu'elle préparerait ses valise. Mathieu se tourna vers moi, le regard inquiet.

-Ça va ?

J'opinais. Il tourna alors les talons, et partit dans sa chambre. Je l'imita, trop désireuse d'un peu de solitude. J'entrais dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas à faire les cartons. Je ne les vidaient plus. J'en avais assez. Bien que nous fussent restés un an dans cette ville, je ne m'y sentais pas bien. Et j'imaginais que Forks me procurerait les mêmes sensations d'abandon. De solitude. De toute façon, même si je me plaisais un tant soit peu dans une ville, mon « frère », Alexandro, serait capable de tuer un humain pour le simple plaisir de me voir dans ma tristesse environnante. Il me détestait depuis le jour où j'avais ouvert mes nouveaux yeux. Depuis qu'il avait appris que je ne parlais pas. Étrangement, seul Mathieu et Gwendoline ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce que je ne parle pas. Mathieu parce qu'il tentait de me comprendre sans, et Gwendoline parce qu'elle ne daignait pas m'adresser la parole. Pitt trouvait toujours un interprète pour me parler. Il ne supportais pas quand quelque chose lui échappait. Et je lui échappais. J'échappais au contrôle qu'il aurait du avoir sur moi, avec son don. Il arrivait à faire bouger les personnes comme il voulait grâce à son esprit. Mais j'avais moi aussi un don, celui de lui résister avec mon bouclier. Personne ne pouvait forcer mon esprit. Marie-Jane, elle, s'exaspérait très rapidement en ma présence. Elle essayait de jouer le rôle d'une mère, mais j'étais un peu l'enfant cachée qu'elle n'aimait pas. Sa honte. Alexandro lui voyait mon mutisme pour un manque total de respect envers son égaux. Il me provoquait donc selon le va et vient de ses humeurs.

Je n'étais pas à ma place dans cette famille. Dans cette vie. Je m'étais fais un promesse en réalisant mon état de vampire: ne reparler, que le jour où je serais heureuse. Cela faisait alors 28 ans que je me taisais.

*

Nous arrivâmes sans encombre à Forks. Une bourgade pluvieuse de l'état de Washington. Je détestais la pluie. Le soleil me manquait. Voilà 28 ans que je le fuyais.

-Vous avez compris ? Nous questionna Marie-Jane, alors que nous sortions de la route, pour entrer dans un petit chemin terreux. La famille Cullen, est amie avec Pitt. Il y a Carlisle et sa femme, Esmée. Ils ont tout deux des _enfants_, comme vous, Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Jasper, et Edward. Compris ?

Nous opinâmes. La voiture s'arrêta. Au-delà d'une allée merveilleusement entretenue, se tannait une grande villa blanche, merveilleusement belle. Nous allions habiter là. Dans l'entrée, se trouvait sept vampires. Pitt, s'approcha du plus vieux -la trentaine- surement Carlisle.

-Ah ! Mon ami ! Je suis très heureux de te revoir ! salua Pitt

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Mon ami ! Laisse moi te présenter ma famille ! répondit l'homme dans un sourire. Voici Esmée, ma femme, Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett et Edward.

Par habitude je détaillais nous hôtes. Esmée avait un regard maternel et chaleureux. Alice semblait sauter de joie face à une nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle ressemblait à un lutin. Jasper avait un air torturé qui me perturba. Il semblait triste. Rosalie avait un air hautain, mais semblait tout de même sympathique. Emmett rigolait à cœur joie, sans raison apparente. Et enfin, le derniers, Edward, me fixait. Il semblait frustré et irrité par quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quoi. Je détournais la tête. Mathieu remarqua mon geste de recul, mais ne commenta pas. Esmée nous invita à entrer.

La maison était somptueuse. Elle semblait calme et reposée. Tout le contraire de celle que nous occupions avant. Je gardais une oreille distraite sur la conversation, quand Carlisle s'exclama:

-Mais tu ne nous as pas présenté ta famille !

-Oh ! Pardonnes moi cet erreur, je vais y remédier tout de suite !

Il nous fit signe de continuer. Marie-Jane prit le relais.

-Je suis Marie-Jane. Son épouse.

-Je suis Gwendoline, et voici mon futur mari, Alexandro.

-Je me présente, je suis Mathieu.

Je les saluais d'un signe de tête. Pitt continua alors, non sans me gratifier d'un air dédaigneux.

-Excusez là, mais elle ne parle pas. Nous ne savons rien sur elle, juste que nous l'avons transformé. Elle est butée, et refuse de parler.

-Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Esmée, en me souriant.

Lentement de testais les réactions de mes hôtes. Carlisle semblait désolé pour moi. Jasper était curieusement toujours aussi triste. Rosalie semblait étonné, et Emmett hilare ? Et enfin, Edward semblait pensif. Je ne fut pas la seule à le remarquer.

-Qu'y a-t-il Edward ? demanda Alice, avec entrain.

Le concerné grogna, irrité. Alice rit de plus belle. Je ne fut pas la seule à sembler déranger par cette conversation étrange. Emmett grogna à son tour, et lâcha un juron, avant de lancer d'une voix ferme et vexée:

-Qu'es qu'y a encore ? Qu'es ce que tu as vu Alice ? Et qu'es ce qui t'arrive Edward !

-Edward est vexé que je n'ai pas partagé ma vision de son impuissance avec lui ! répondit Alice hilare.

Je ne comprenais rien. Et visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule. Rosalie semblait fulminer dans son coin, et Jasper avait relevé la tête avec intérêt. Carlisle et Esmée semblait très intéressé par la « dispute ». Du côté de ma famille, ils étaient tous aussi perdus que moi. Alexandro affiché un regard froid, mais il était en vérité fou de rage: il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre, ne pas être de la partie. Gwen était aussi indifférente qu'a son habitude. Mathieu était préoccupé, Marie-Jane affichait une parfaite neutralité. Pitt semblait très intéressé.

-Alice, on pige rien là ! s'énerva Emmett.

-Ah ah ah ah ah !! rigola Alice. Et bien en fait, Edward n'arrive pas à lire dans l'esprit de la fille, fit elle en me désignant. Je le sais, je l'ai _vu_. Et cela le perturbe énormément ! Et je ne lui en avais pas parlé, alors quand il c'est rendu compte que je savais il s'en est d'autant plus vexé !

Là je ne comprenais A-B-S-O-L-U-M-E-N-T rien ! Elle racontait des choses incompréhensibles. Ce garçon ne lisait pas en moi, et elle le savait parce qu'elle l'avait vu ? Ou elle se foutait de nous, ou ils parlaient en message codé.  
Emmett rigola, et Jasper fut secoué d'un rictus. Rosalie sourit.

-Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? lâcha aigrement Alexandro

-Oh ! Oui ! Désolé vous n'avez pas du comprendre ce qui se passait. Je suis confus, j'ai oublié de vous préciser un détail: mes enfants on en quelque sorte des dons. Alice voit l'avenir, Jasper peut influencer les émotions, et Edward lit dans les pensée.

Là tout devenait plus clair. Alice avait vu qu'Edward ne pourrait pas lire dans mon esprit à cause de mon bouclier, mais ne lui a pas dis, pour le taquiner. Les Cullen repartirent dans un rire général, à moitié partagé par ma famille. Je souris maladroitement. Un sourire forcé que j'avais l'habitude de servir au gens pour les remercier, ou « rire » de leur blague. Edward me regardait avec des yeux persan. Je soutenais son regard. Je sombrais instantanément dans ses iris doré. Je me sentais comme éblouis par sa beauté. Certes, tous les vampire sont magnifiques. Mais lui, semblait hors barème. Ses cheveux cuivrés et désordonnés lui donnaient un air légèrement négligé, qui réajustait avec sa tenue assez décontractée. Je détournais finalement le regard la première, consciente que je le détaillais plus que la politesse le permettait. Il sembla soudain revenir à la réalité lui aussi, et se tourna vers son père, qui était en train de raconter une histoire sur les dons de ses enfants. Pitt prit finalement la parole:

-Et bien, nous aussi, nous avons quelques dons dans la famille. Je peux faire bouger n'importe quel corps selon mes désirs et mes envies. Alexandro, lui est un redoutable combattant. Il bat Gwen et Mathieu à lui tout seul sans effort ! Gwen à un pouvoir de séduction surdéveloppé. Elle ne sait pas encore bien maitriser son don, mais elle peut faire naitre le désir pour elle dans n'importe qui. Mathieu, lui, arrive à faire oublier un événement de l'esprit des gens durant un instant bien déterminé. Marie-Jane est une vrai furie quand elle se bat. Et enfin la brune là bas, nous avons l'habitude de la dénommer par _elle_, possède un bouclier qui peu bloquer toutes les attaques mentales par un don comme les nôtres.

Curieusement, je vis Edward lancer un regard empli de dégout vers Pitt. Mais il sembla vite se forcer à penser à autre chose, laissant ses pupilles qui s'étaient noircies redevenir dorées. J'éprouvais une curieuse envie d'aller m'assoir à côté de lui, et d'écouter le son de sa voix parfaite. Je m'en souvenais très exactement. Comme si elle résonnait en continue dans mes oreilles. Un ténor parfait, et merveilleusement envoutant, même pour un vampire.

Les heures passèrent, les discutions changèrent. Mais je n'écoutais pas. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Edward. Quand la conversation tourna finalement sur sa fin.

-Bon, et bien je pense que vous voudriez vous installer non ? dit soudainement Esmée.

-Ah oui ! Merci encore de nous héberger mes amis ! Ils ne faudrait tout de même pas que vous arriviez en retard à votre premiers jour de cour ! S'esclaffa Pitt.

-Notre Quoi ?! répondit Gwen entre ses dents.

-Votre premiers jour de cours, répondit Marie-Jane. Nous vous avons tous inscrit au Lycée de Forks. Il faut sauver les apparences. Maintenant allez-y. Douchez vous, habillez vous et préparez les affaires nécessaire.

-Mettez quelque chose de chaud, nous conseilla Esmée tel une mère face à ses enfants. Alice a prédit qu'il pleuvrait. Non pas que vous aurez froid, mais les élèves eux auront froid...

-Oui. D'accord, répondit Mathieu.

Ce fut le seul à lui répondre. Je me sentais assez gênée du manque de politesse dont ils faisaient preuve face à cette femme qui ne voulait que nous aider. Aussi, je lui servais mon sourire forcé, auquel elle répondit gentiment. Les enfants Cullen nous conduisirent finalement dans un couloir de l'étage. De chaque côté des murs immaculés, une dizaine de porte de bois.

-Alors Gwendoline et Alexandro, vous serez dans la même chambre, cela vous dérange ? questionna poliment Alice, mais qui laissait tout de même entendre qu'ils n'avaient pas à refuser. Elle semblait exaspérée par mes deux frère et sœur.

-Non, répondit simplement Gwen en s'engouffrant dans la pièce, un air suffisant sur le visage.

-Mathieu, voici ta chambre, celle là, là-bas, renseigna Alice.

Mathieu la remercia, et rentra à son tour dans la chambre. Rosalie et Emmett rentrèrent dans la leur, et Jasper rentra dans la sienne. J'étais seule avec Edward et Alice. Elle semblait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête, et Edward scrutait son esprit, l'air concentré.

-Comment devons nous t'appeler ? demanda Alice. Je trouve cela extrêmement impolis de te dénommer par « elle ».

Edward acquiesça, en accord avec sa sœur. Un plis se forma entre ses sourcils, comme si il tentait de franchir la barrière de mon esprit. J'eus soudain une envie folle d'ôter mon bouclier pour lui faire entendre mon nom. Mais je me ravisais rapidement: je ne voulais pas que Pitt soit au courant de ma facilité à malaxer mon bouclier. Je haussais finalement les épaules. Alice ne se contenta pas de cela.

-Je t'arracherais ton prénom ! lâcha-t-elle, un air espiègle sur le visage.

J'eus le curieuse envie de rire. Elle s'éloigna finalement sans me dire qu'elle était ma chambre. Edward me regarda alors, et plongeant ses iris dans les miens, il me dit dans un merveilleux ténor:

-Ta chambre est à l'autre bout du couloir. Nous partons à 8h pour le lycée, ce qui te laisse deux heures. Largement assez. A tout à l'heure.

Il me tourna alors le dos, non sans me gratifier d'un sourire enchanteur, auquel je ne pus répondre. Je décidais finalement d'aller à ma chambre, mes pensées toujours tournées vers Edward. Il m'intriguait... Et m'_attirait_ ?


	3. Chapitre 02

_Et voila le chapitre 02. J'espère qu'il vous plait, parce que sinon je risque de plus vous "revoir" lire ma fiction (-_-')  
En tout cas sachez que si il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse, je suis TRES LOIN d'être parfaite, mais en tout cas j'espère que ça ne gène pas votre lecture !  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et bonne lecture !! _

**Chapitre 02: La fuite. **

**Point de Vue de Bella. **

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, mais je ne parvenais pas à éloigner mon esprit d'Edward. Je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi je vidais mes cartons. Je trouvais sa stupide, mais j'en avais envie. La grande horloge de chez les Cullen sonna. Je me tournais une dernière fois vers ma chambre bien rangée, avant de m'engouffrer au dehors. Quand je sortis de la villa Blanche, je vis Gwendoline et Rosalie, en train de discuter avec animosité. Emmett et Alexandro étaient juste derrière. Alice dévala les marches d'une démarche dansante, pour finalement arriver à côté de moi.

-Allez, on y va, sinon nous allons être en retard ! Chatonna-t-elle

Rosalie grogna, et rentra dans ce qui devait être sa voiture, une décapotable rouge. Alice soupira, et répartit les groupe, comme une petite cheftaine.

-Rose, Emmett, vous monterez avec Mathieu, Jasper et Moi. Je pense que vous avez assez discuté avec Gwendoline. Lâcha-elle en fixant Rosalie. Alexandro, Gwendoline, vous monterez avec Edward, et avec toi. Finit-elle, en me regardant.

Je fus instantanément partagée entre la curieuse joie de rester un peu plus en la compagnie d'Edward, et la tension qu'allait procurer un trajet, aussi court fut-il, avec Alexandro. Gwendoline ne me parlerait pas, mais Alexandro serait bien capable de me rabaisser un fois de plus. Je soupirais, et suivis Edward. Celui-ci sembla contrarié par quelque chose. En bon « gentleman » qu'il était, il m'ouvrit la porte avant de sa voiture, avant de partir à sa place de conducteur. Gwendoline me toisa, furieuse, pour une raison que je ne sue identifier, et je m'assis.

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

J'étais, pour une raison que j'ignorais totalement, tendu. La jeune fille brune, petite dernière des Bleed, hantait mon esprit. Elle m'intriguait. Elle ne parlait pas, et je n'entendais pas ce qu'elle pensait. Sa voix m'était totalement inconnue. Et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle était merveilleusement attirante. J'avais remarqué la profondeur de ses yeux, et j'aimais m'y plonger... J'y avais tout de suite trouvé plusieurs réponses à mes questions muettes . Par exemple, son regard montrait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Ses pupilles étaient ternes, sans vie. Ensuite, elle était facilement gênée. Humaine, elle devait beaucoup rougir. Ma plus grande preuve, était le regard désolé qu'elle avait offert à Esmée, très joliment orné d'un sourire forcé.  
Son sourire. Il était magnifique. Je n'avais qu'une envie, le revoir sur son visage emprunt de tristesse.

Il était 8h, aussi, je me rendis dehors. Là, je vis Rosalie qui fulminait. Ses pensées étaient confuses et embrouillées. Elle semblait s'être disputée avec Gwendoline, dont les pensées étaient empruntent à une rage sans précédent. Alice arriva rapidement, mettant un terme aux facéties de Rosalie. Elle répartit les gens à sa manière de cheftaine, ce qui exaspéra Gwendoline. Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux, et j'entendis les pensées de Jasper hurler. Alice me répartit avec Alexandro, Gwendoline et la fille. J'en fus d'ailleurs curieusement heureux. J'allais passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. J'allais la connaître un peu mieux. Je l'entendis soupirer, en regardant ma voiture. Cette réaction me glaça le sang -si c'était encore possible- : Ne voulait elle pas être avec moi ? L'énervais-je ? Je lui jetais un petit regard, vexé, et la vis regarder anxieusement Alexandro, sans trop s'en rendre compte. Je pus clairement voir dans ses yeux que c'était lui qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Cette réflexion me fit plaisir, avant de me donner nature à réfléchir: Pourquoi ne le voulait elle pas ? Il était son frère après tout. Les pensées d'Alexandro me revinrent finalement en mémoire: il ne la supportait pas. Elle et son silence. Il éprouvait une haine totale envers elle, sans trop de raison apparente. Je ne su pas exactement pourquoi, mais cela m'énerva grandement.

D'un geste rapide, je me dirigeais vers ma volvo, suivi par la fille. Je lui ouvris la porte côté passager, et m'engouffra dans la voiture. J'entendis les pensées rageuses de Gwendoline, et du me retenir pour ne pas rire. Comment une si petite personne pouvait contenir autant de jalousie ? Même Rosalie en contenait moins au plus profond d'elle même. Gwendoline était vexée que j'apporte plus d'attention à la fille plutôt qu'à elle. A côté d'elle, Alexandro réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de rabaisser encore plus la fille. Décidément, aucun d'eux ne l'aimait. Le seul être de leur famille à ne pas montrer de dégout pour elle était Mathieu. Il la voyait comme une petite cousine. Il ne voulait pas la laisser tomber comme ça. Il l'aidait, mais ne s'impliquait pas plus que ça. Le mutisme de la fille l'avait un peu freiné, et il se montrait beaucoup moins protecteur qu'au début. Selon lui, elle semblait plus être un zombie qu'autre chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il s'en était fait un devoir. Je tournais la tête vers _elle_. Elle me regardais. Je plongeais mes iris dans les siens, une habitude que je venais d'avoir, à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient. Étrangement, ses yeux pétillaient, ne la rendant que plus attirante. Je lui souris. Alexandro coupa alors le silence qui c'était installé.

-T'es en quelle classe ? Me lança-t-il.

-Première. Comme, Alice, Mathieu et ta sœur.

Il n'aimait pas que je _la_ désigne comme étant sa sœur. Je jetais un regard en biais à la fille. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, et avait caché son visage derrière ses cheveux, comme par reflex. Cela me frustra. Je ne pouvais plus distinguer ses yeux profond et son visage merveilleusement harmonieux.

-Ah. Et vous avez déjà fauté dans un lycée ? Demanda-t-il déçu. Je perçus vaguement une idée de conversation lui et moi, mais il sembla tout d'un coup désireux de trouver un sujet, qui nous mènerait à l'inévitable: la fille.

-Non. Répondis-je, froidement.

-Nous si. Mathieu. Il y arrivait, il arrivait à ce qu'il cherchait désespérément à atteindre depuis qu'il était entré dans la voiture, l'intégrité et la normalité de la fille. Un peu avant qu'elle n'arrive. Finit-il. Après elle est arrivée, et nous avons passé plus de cinq ans sans contact. Elle était trop dangereuse. Elle avait les yeux constamment noir... C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a jamais fauté d'ailleurs, elle...

D'un seul coup, elle ouvrit la porte rageusement, et sortit de la voiture en marche, sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait aux alentours. Elle s'engouffra dans la forêt. J'arrêta la voiture, et Rosalie vint se placer au niveau de ma fenêtre.

-Qu'es qu'il y a Ed' ? Lâcha Rosalie. Pourquoi elle est sortie comme ça ?! Tu imagines si il y avait eut des humains ?!

Elle était en rogne. Moi aussi, mais pour des raisons bien différentes. Alexandro l'avait provoqué. Il l'avait blessé. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. J'avais entrevu le visage de la fille alors qu'elle avait ouvert la porte, et il m'avait semblé bien plus triste que d'habitude.

-Qu'es ce que t'as foutus Alex' ?! Grogna Mathieu, qui lui aussi semblait très énervé.

-J'ai raconté une anecdote à Edward, et visiblement, ça ne lui a pas plus... répondit-il dans un sourire.

-Il a parlé du début de sa transformation. Lâchais-je, d'une voix aigre.

-Crétin ! Siffla Mathieu. Il vaudrait mieux que j'aille la chercher.

-Je viens avec toi. Dis-je, à l'adresse de Mathieu.

Il parut d'abord étonné, mais accepta finalement et descendit de la voiture. Je l'imita, et Alice prit ma place au volant, murmurant un petit « Cette journée finira mieux que ce qu'elle n'aura commencé. », un sourire au lèvre. Curieusement, elle se concentra sur l'hymne du Lycée. Elle me cachait sa vision. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien la mettre d'aussi bonne humeur, quand je m'engouffra finalement sur les traces de la fille, en compagnie de Mathieu, et ne pensais plus qu'a une chose: _Elle_.

Elle ne s'était pas ménagée. Elle avait couru très vite, et sans s'arrêter. Mais la confiance d'Alice avait quelque peu calmé mes inquiétudes, je décida alors d'entamer la conversation .

-Pourquoi s'est elle enfuie ?

-Elle... A eut un temps d'adaptation à son état. Marmonna-t-il. Je compris que ce n'était pas un terrain sur lequel je devais m'aventurer.

-Ça lui arrive souvent ?

-Quand elle est avec Alexandro, c'est presque une obligation. Ironisa-t-il.

-Et Gwendoline ? Demandais-je, sur un ton détaché.

-Elle ne lui parle pas. Et c'est mieux comme ça.

-Et vos « _parents _» ?

-Marie-Jane s'efforce tant bien que mal de la supporter, mais elle n'est pas toujours facile à vivre. Et Pitt... Disons que nous appartenons tous à Pitt, ayant tous été transformé en vampire par lui. Et... Elle a... _peur_ de lui. Du moins je crois... elle ne me l'a pas dis... évidemment.

La rage montait en moi. Elle lui _appartenait_ ? Qui était-il pour dire ça ?! Elle n'appartenait à personne. C'était un être à part entière. Et son _père_ lui faisait peur ?! Je ne pus retenir un grognement, qui n'échappa pas au oreilles de Mathieu.

-Elle est spéciale... justifia-t-il

Je ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Rien. Nous allions à une vitesse bien moins rapide que la sienne, et avions quelques minutes de retard, aussi, nous arrivâmes finalement près d'un chemin qu'elle avait apparemment pris deux fois, mais jamais dans le même sens. Nous nous séparâmes alors. Je décida d'accélérer le pas, l'ayant intentionnellement ralentit, histoire qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Mais cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle était partie. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs choqué aucun des Bleed, qui trouvaient cela presque normal. Je me demandais la réaction qu'aurait Pitt le soir en rentrant, quand je la vis.

Elle était recroquevillée contre un arbre, les yeux enfouis dans ses bras. Elle due me sentir arriver, mais ne bougea pas. J'entendais son souffle heurté s'aligner de façon régulière. Je m'approcha d'elle. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, aussi, je lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Ça va aller... Calme toi...

Elle daigna relever ses yeux vers moi. Sa condition de vampire l'empêchait de pleurer, mais si elle avait put, elle aurait sans doute fait coulé toutes les larmes de son corps en deux heures. Ses yeux étaient ternes et triste. Je lui caressais maladroitement le bras. Elle ne semblait pas dérangée par ce contact. Ses pupilles me fixèrent, d'un air désolé. J'en eu mal au cœur. Elle s'excusait ? Elle ? Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais celle de son frère ! Mais c'était elle qui se montrait désolée.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuse. Répondis-je, en lui souriant.

Comment ne pas lui sourire ?

Elle sembla soudain se rendre compte de quelque chose, puis devint vaguement étonnée. Elle me questionna du regard. Je compris où elle voulait en venir. Elle était étonnée que _je_ sois venus voir comment elle allait. Après tout, je ne la connaissais pas depuis très longtemps...

-Je me suis inquiété. Tu es partis, et tu avais l'air vraiment mal. Mathieu est venu lui aussi. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Elle opina faiblement. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, retirant ma main de son bras à contre cœur. J'étais bien décidé à lui parler même si elle ne me répondrait pas. Je devais essayer...

Curieusement, elle prit ma main entre les siennes, et évita soigneusement mon regard. Elle serra ma paume entre ses doigts. J'en fus heureux, pour une raison inconnue. Elle me voulait près d'elle. C'était tout.

Je souris.


	4. Chapitre 03

_Voila , voila, le chapitre 03 ! Tout d'abord un très grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lus ! Je suis RAVIE que cela vous plaise ! Un gros merci aussi au 33 personnes qui m'ont mies des Reviews ^_^ Je suis Très contente que mon histoire vous ai plut. Je sais, je sais, moi aussi Alexandro m'énerve au plus haut point, et les Bleed sont vraiment = en plus, je sais à peu près comment va se passer la suite alors... Enfin bref ! Voici un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, et que j'ai en grande partie écrit pendant le cour d'Histoire ^^ Comme quoi, l'éduc Civique, ça m'inspire beaucoup... Donc, voila ce chapitre ! Encore Merci, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !! _

**Chapitre 03: Un sourire crispé. **

**Point de Vue de Bella.**

Je sanglotais. Je voulais arrêter, mais je n'y parvenais pas. C'était stupide. Je devais m'y attendre. Dans une voiture avec Alexandro... Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir. C'était stupide. Je causais plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Et j'étais ridicule.

Accoudée contre un arbre, je me laissais glisser contre le tronc. Je me roulais en boule. Entourant mes jambes de mes bras, cachant mon visage. Je sanglotais. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer. Si j'avais pu, toutes les larmes de mon corps y seraient passées.

Quand, je _le_ sentis. Celui qui hantait mon esprit depuis mon arrivée, était là, près de moi. Je l'entendais à peine. Il se pencha près de moi. Je cachai encore plus profondément mon visage dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état là. Pas lui. Curieusement, j'avais trop peur de sa réaction. J'avais gâché sa journée. Je tentais de ramener mon souffle heurté à sa vitesse naturelle. Sans trop de succès.

-Ça va aller... Calme toi...

Il me _rassurait_ ? Je levai mes yeux vers lui, le priant presque de m'excuser. Je ne savais pas si il comprenait mon regard. Il avança sa main vers moi, et me caressa le bras. Si mon cœur battait encore, il aurait eut un raté. Mais son touché ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Je me sentais _bien_.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. Me répondit-il dans un sourire.

Son sourire était éblouissant. J'aurais voulu lui répondre par un des miens. Mais il aurait fais pâle figure face au sien.

Soudain, je me rendis compte d'une chose: Pourquoi était-il ici ? Il n'y avait apparemment que lui. Pourquoi être venu ici ? Je n'étais rien pour lui. Non, vraiment _rien_. Je ne pus retenir ce flot de question dans mon regard. Et, à mon grand étonnement, il les comprit:

-Je me suis inquiété. Tu es partie, et tu avais l'air vraiment mal. Mathieu est venu lui aussi. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Me répondit-il

J'opinai faiblement. Mathieu était là lui aussi. Tant Mieux. Tant Pis. Je ne serais pas seule avec lui. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose, ou une mauvaise... Sans trop s'en rendre compte, il s'était agenouillé en face de moi. Il retira sa main de mon bras. Je sentis la tristesse m'envahir. Il voulait sûrement que nous nous en allions. Retrouver les autres. Passer une journée normale, arrêter de jouer à cache-cache avec une vampire stupide et mal dans sa peau. Mais, je crus défaillir quand il vint se poser à côté de moi, assis, adossé au même tronc d'arbre. Je ne sus alors pas trop pourquoi, mais je lui pris la main. Mon envie de le sentir près de moi n'en fut que plus forte. Je serrai sa paume entre mes doigts, tout en évitant ses yeux. Il lisait trop facilement en moi en les regardant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il comprenne ces sentiments que je venais à peine de comprendre moi même: je l'appréciais. Bien plus qu'hier. Bien moins que demain. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu connais ta famille ? Me questionna-t-il

Sa voix de ténor raisonna merveilleusement bien dans mes oreilles. J'haussai les épaules, sans pour autant lâcher sa main. Il fixa nos doigts entrelacés. Je me tournai vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Plus par curiosité que par nécessité. Il me fixait de ses pupilles dorées, étrangement envoutantes. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait une réponse à toutes ses questions dans mes yeux. Il me sourit derechef. Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais j'y répondis. Un petit sourire crispé et désolé. Une étrange lueur brilla dans ses yeux. Je ne pus m'en détacher.

-Juste une question, dit-il, rompant le silence, pourquoi Alexandro t'en veut autant ?

Mon regard devint vague. Je le compris en voyant l'incrédulité du sien. Il semblait se perdre dans ses hypothèses. Une petite moue narquoise naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Ça ne va pas être facile, si je n'ai pas plus d'indice...

Sa bouche s'étira en un petit sourire en coin, furieusement séduisant. Je souris. Curieusement, je n'eus aucune difficulté à le faire. Ses yeux parurent pétiller d'autant plus. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jour, je voulus ôter mon bouclier et lui faire entendre les réponses à ses questions. Mais je me retins: si Pitt venait à être au courant, s'il apprenait que je lui avais caché cette faculté, s'il apprenait que je lui avais menti... Non. Il ne le prendrait pas bien. Même pire... Je lui appartenais. Nous lui appartenions. Il nous a créé, nous ne devions rien lui _cacher_. Et puis, je ne savais pas pourquoi Alexandro m'en voulait. Il ne m'avait jamais aimé. C'était tout.

-Qu'es qu'il y a ? me demanda Edward soucieux

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que malgré le fait que je n'ai pas bougé, mon regard m'avait une fois de plus trahit face à lui... Mes expressions avaient dû l'alerter. Le renseigner sur le mal-être qui me tiraillait... Je baissai les yeux. Je ne voulais, et ne pouvais pas lui expliquer ce qui me torturait au plus profond de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fuit. Je ne m'en serais pas remise. Je le savais.

-Désolé. S'excusa-t-il.

Je relevai vivement la tête, en proie à la panique et l'incrédulité. Il s'excusait ? C'était à rien n'y comprendre ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Au contraire. Sa seule présence m'aidait à un point qu'il n'imaginait même pas. Le fait qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que se reprocher mes étranges sautes d'humeur m'étais impensable. Je lui souris. Encore une fois, cela fut bizarrement facile. Très facile. Son visage s'étira une fois de plus en ce sourire en coin qui me plaisait d'autant plus, si c'était possible.

-Ce sourire te va très bien. Me fit-il remarquer, sans préambule.

Si ma nature le permettait, les battements de mon cœur se seraient précipités, et j'aurais piqué un fard. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent aussi grand que des soucoupes. _Son_ compliment m'avait plu bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Bien qu'il n'eut surement été qu'un compliment de galanterie pour lui. J'eus soudain l'étrange envie d'entendre le son de sa voix. Peu m'importait ce qu'il dirait, du moment qu'il parlerait. Je relevai la tête, plongeant mes yeux dans ses pupilles sombres, merveilleusement entouré des éclats dorées de ses iris. J'attendais. Il sembla comprendre mes intentions rapidement, et un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge, ne le rendant que plus attirant.

-Ce n'est pas juste. Je suis le seul à parler. Répondit-il narquoisement

Il avait raison, certes, c'était loin d'être juste qu'il se plie au quatre volontés d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Mais peu m'importait à cet instant. Entendre le doux son velouté de sa voix était presque devenus une obligation. Un besoin vital. Je lui souris derechef. Toujours aussi facilement. Il y répondit instantanément. Je m'en réjouis.

-Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen. Je suis un vampire créé par Carlisle Cullen. Mon père. Il a aussi créé sa femme, Esmée, ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett. Nous avons tous un point commun, nous avons été transformé, alors que nous allions mourir. C'est une règle que s'est imposé Carlisle.

Voilà bien une grande différence entre lui et moi. Transformé pour vivre. Pas pour le plaisir... Un plaisir sadique... Un destin tragique.

Voyant mon regard redevenir vague, il sera un peu plus fort ma main, qui entourait la sienne, restée dans ma paume. Je réajustai ma vision sur lui, et le laissai continuer son monologue apaisant.

-Alice et Jasper ne sont venus qu'après. Ensemble. Alice s'est montré être une très gentille fille, mais aussi très exaspérante avec ses visions et sa facilité à me les cacher... Jasper s'est tout de suite bien entendu avec Emmett. Esmée ne vivait plus à force de les voir se battre pour s'amuser. Nous nous sommes vite tous entendus. Notre clan est assez ouvert, et nous nous entendons très bien. Nous sommes _vraiment_ une grande famille.

Je souris encore une fois. Ce geste me paraissait désormais vraiment facile. Je voyais la fierté émaner d'Edward quand il parlait de Carlisle ou Esmée. Je ne perdais pas une de ses paroles. Il parlait de tout et de rien. Sans jamais me mettre au centre de la conversation. Ce qui était bien. Je ne voulais pas parler de moi. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça.

L'odeur de Mathieu se manifesta finalement, interrompant le monologue d'Edward. Mon frère arriva, et sembla étonné, puis, reprit rapidement contenance. Il s'approcha de moi, alors qu'Edward m'aidait -bien que cela fusse inutile- à me relever. Mathieu me toisa, et je crus, l'espace d'un instant -surement de pur délire- voir les traits d'Edward se figer en de la fureur.

-Franchement... marmonna Mathieu à mon adresse.

Je lui adressais un sourire d'excuse.

-Garde tes excuse pour Pitt, cela te sera plus serviable, crois-moi. Bougonna-t-il

Je soupirai. Je savais ce qui m'attendait. C'est à contre-cœur que je repris le chemin, très lentement , vers la villa Blanche des Cullen. Je ne courais pas. Je ne m'impatientais vraiment pas de revoir Pitt, Alexandro, Gwendoline et Marie-Jane.

Une fois arrivés à la grande maison, Edward semblait horrifié et en état de fureur constante. Je me demandais pourquoi, j'aurais aimé lui demander, mais son regard refusait de me répondre, et je compris qu'il ne le dirait pas. J'avançai vers la porte d'entré, et l'ouvris. Je savais ce qui allait ce passer. Mais l'éviter aurait rendu les choses encore bien pire. Fendant l'air à une vitesse subjugante, la main de Pitt me gifla, avant même que j'eus le temps de rentrer dans la pièce.

-Viens. Je crois que tu me dois des explications. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton aigre.

Esmée affichait une grimace horrifiée. Carlisle était sans aucune expression. Emmett affichait un dégout palpable, et Rosalie semblait rageuse. Alice se retenait pour ne pas grogner de dégout. Jasper surplombait l'affaire. Alexandro arborait un sourire narquois, identique à celui de Gwen. Marie-Jane fulminait. Je suivis Pitt tout en tentant vainement d'ignorer Edward, mais mon regard dériva inévitablement sur son visage figé par la fureur. J'étais la cause de ce remue ménage. Les yeux étaient braqués sur moi. A cet instant, j'étais très loin du sentiment de bien être que j'avais ressentis avec Edward. Très, très loin.


	5. Chapitre 04

_Salut ! Je suis très contente de "voir" que vous continuez à lire ma fiction ! Je vous remercie de TOUT vos Reviews, et franchement ça me fait très très très plaisir !! D'ailleurs j'ai eue le temps d'écrire ce chapitre vite fait, je sais qu'il n'est pas génial, moi je me suis un peu déçue ! Mais bon j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! En attendant, merci, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas la reviews à la fin ,ça me fait super plaisir, et je les lis TOUTES !! ='D _

**Chapitre 04: L'appartenance.**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'énervait le plus: le sadisme d'Alexandro ou le statisme de Mathieu. J'évitais du mieux que je pouvais d'écouter les pensées des Bleed. Sans trop de succès évidemment, étant donné la force avec laquelle ils pensaient des choses déplaisantes sur elle. Quand, les pensées d'Alice me parvinrent, et je me focalisai dessus: elle voyait ce qui allait se passer entre la fille et Pitt. Je me plongeai dans sa vision.

Elle avançait le long de la lisière de la forêt. Suffisamment loin pour que personne n'entende. Le visage de la fille montrait clairement qu'elle avait peur. Très peur. Ses pupilles si lumineuses dans la forêt étaient désormais ternes et suppliantes. Mais Pitt ne semblait pas y porter un quelconque intérêt. Il s'arrêta finalement, et se tourna. Elle se figea. Il la fixa, ses pupilles noires remplies de haine. Une deuxième fois, il leva la main vers elle, et la gifla. Elle ne réagit pas. Elle fixait le sol avec attention. D'un regard menaçant, il entama un monologue endiablé.

-Comment oses-tu ? Tu me fais honte ! C'est mon honneur, auquel tu fais du tord. N'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens !

J'avalais péniblement ma salive. _Elle lui appartenait ?_ Je dus me retenir pour ne pas courir aller tuer Pitt sur le champ. Mais, me rappelant que ça lui ferait plus de tord que de bien, je renonçai.

-Je te préviens, à la moindre récidive de ce genre de chose, je te ferais regretter d'être de notre famille. Nous qui t'avons recueillis. Tu me dois obéissance, et tu recommence à n'en faire qu'à ta tête et à t'enfuir ? Je te promet que si un jour tu oses recommencer...

Il s'interrompit, suggestif. Elle acquiesça. Son regard était de plus en plus triste. Elle était comme détruite, se déchirant aux yeux de son bourreau. Mais celui-ci ne fit rien pour la rassurer. Rien. Je sentais la rage bouillonner en moi. Alice interrompit sa vision, et me lança un regard en biais.

"_Il faut aller la voir. J'y vais, ou tu y vas ?" _Me demanda-t-elle, mentalement. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, et m'engouffrais au dehors. _Edward, ne va pas la voir tant qu'il y a Pitt... _me prévint elle. Je le savais, je n'étais pas stupide: si je me trouvais face à Pitt, cela finirait en combat. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais protéger à tout prix cette fille. J'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de la protéger, mais par dessus tout, j'avais besoin d'elle. Qu'elle soit là, face à mes yeux, que je puisse la voir, que je puisse lui parler. Qu'elle me réponde ou pas, cela m'importait peu. Du moment qu'elle était là. Près de moi.

J'avançais à une allure assez lente vers le chemin où ils se trouvaient, Pitt et la fille. Je finis tout de même par tomber sur Pitt, seul, qui revenait en courant vers la villa. En me voyant, il s'arrêta. Il me toisa quelques secondes, puis prit la parole d'un ton léger.

-Edward. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je vais aller chasser. Répondis-je. Je n'avais pas trouvé meilleur mensonge.

-Oh. Alors bonne chasse. Répondit-il, alors que je le saluais poliment.

Une fois qu'il fut à perte de vue, je me précipitai vers l'odeur de la fille. Pour deux raisons bien distinctes: Les pensées de Pitt m'énervaient bien plus que de raison. Je parvenais encore à les entendre. Il rageait. Il avait pensé deux secondes y retourner et la tuer. Mais s'était ravisé. Carlisle m'aurait dit que c'était bien la preuve qu'il n'était pas totalement cruel. Mais comment un homme qui osait assurer la possession de plusieurs personnes pouvait être quelqu'un de bien ? Comment quelqu'un qui osait imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant _la_ tuer, pouvait être quelqu'un de bien ? Et, deuxièmement, j'avais vu le visage apeuré et perdu de la fille. Face au visage souriant de cet après-midi, il y avait une énorme différence. Je voulais revoir ce sourire merveilleusement attachant. Je voulais la revoir elle. Plus que toutes les autres raisons qui pouvait me parvenir, mon obsession maladive pour elle était la plus forte. J'accélérai le pas. Je courus de plus en plus vite, maudissant ce parcourt ridiculement long qu'ils avaient parcouru. Quand, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je la vis, seule.

Elle était debout, immobile, le regard perdu vers le sol. Je me rapprochai d'elle. Arrivais à quelques pas. Quand, elle se rendit compte de ma présence. Elle était distraite. Pas que maintenant, de nature. Je m'amusais depuis le matin a lister ses traits de caractère. Elle était quelqu'un de très distrait, et de remarquablement maladroit, même après sa condition de vampire. Je réprimais un sourire en pensant ce que ça devait être durant sa vie d'humaine. Je m'avançai un peu plus vers elle. D'un réflexe étrange, bien en contradiction avec un peu plus tôt, elle s'éloigna rapidement, le regard apeuré. Elle avait peur de moi. Elle ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir, ce que je voulais. Je me figeai sur place, et lui servis un petit sourire en coin rassurant.

-Je ne te veux rien de mal... Je veux juste savoir comment tu vas.

Elle baissa un peu plus la tête, haussa les épaules, le regard toujours aussi vague, et partit s'assoir sur un rocher. Je l'observais. Sa démarche gracieuse -comme pour tous les vampires- démontrait un autre de ses traits de caractère, elle était timide. Je m'approchai d'elle. Je me tins, debout, face à elle. Elle sembla hésiter. Puis, elle releva les yeux vers moi. Je faillis retourner sur mes pas, et tuer Pitt de mes propres mains. Mais je me ravisais vite: mon plan impliquait de la laisser seule. Et ça, j'en étais incapable. Ses yeux était suppliants et emprunts de tristesse. Elle semblait prête à se briser à tout moment. Sans plus attendre je m'agenouillai près d'elle, mes yeux arrivant à sa hauteur. Elle sembla étonnée par mon geste, mais ne bougea pas. Je saisis sa main, posée négligemment sur ses jambes. Elle sembla d'autant plus étonnée, mais ne bougea toujours pas. Elle resserra mon emprise sur sa main.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je.

Évidemment, je connaissais la réponse, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Elle acquiesça faiblement. Autre trait de caractère, elle n'aimait pas ce montrer faible. Aussi, elle avait du mal à me faire confiance. Quoi de plus normal pour quelqu'un qui vit avec les Bleed ? Je lui souris derechef. Elle me rendit un petit sourire crispé et désolé.

-Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu t'excuse. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle sembla septique. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser démonter. Je vrillai mes yeux dans les siens. Elle ne détourna pas le regard. Ses pupilles restaient ternes. Je décidai alors de lui faire penser à autre chose. J'eus alors une idée. Je me levais, sans pour autant lâcher sa main.

-Viens. Dis-je, en lui souriant.

Elle hésita l'instant d'une seconde, mais pour une raison autre que le fait de me faire confiance. Une raison que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. Elle fixait mes yeux, étrangement béate. Si elle n'avait pas été un vampire étonnamment belle, j'aurais crue qu'elle me "reluquait". Je fus légèrement déçus que ça ne puisse être la cas, et qu'elle reprenne si vite contenance. Elle se leva finalement, et me sourit légèrement, les iris toujours aussi ternes, mais les pupilles légèrement scintillantes. Elle me questionna du regard -elle était prudente- et je ne pus retenir un sourire.

-Fais moi confiance. Viens. Répondis-je

Elle se laissa facilement convaincre, et me suivit. Je lâchai à contre cœur sa main. Je savais où j'allais la mener. Elle me détaillait du regard, alors que nous courions le plus vite possible vers _là-bas_. Quand elle vit que je la regardais, elle me sourit légèrement. Elle semblait moins triste. Mais sa peur persistait à la trahir dans ses iris pétillants. Quand nous arrivâmes finalement à l'endroit où je voulais l'emmener. Je ralentis. Elle m'imita. Je me tournais vers elle, et lui souris. Nous avançâmes alors à une vitesse humaine. Quand, nous entrâmes dans la clairière.

L'épais nuage brumeux de Forks n'avait pas laissé passé le soleil aujourd'hui. Mais l'endroit était tout de même magnifique. Elle sembla être d'accord avec moi. Elle observait tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle avec beaucoup d'intérêt . Elle semblait s'émerveiller par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Cela me fit sourire. Elle se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux brillaient. Elle me regarda en souriant elle aussi. Le même sourire que plus tôt dans la journée, toujours aussi magnifique. Elle m'attirait toujours autant. Je lui repris la main, et l'emmenais vers le centre de la clairière. Elle me suivis docilement, sans me lâcher des yeux. Toujours en souriant. Elle s'assit alors dans l'herbe fraiche, et je l'imitais rapidement. Une légère brise faisait bouger ses cheveux dans un rythme régulier... Elle s'allongea finalement, fermant les yeux, et se laissant bercer par le doux bruit des feuilles. Je tenais toujours sa main dans la mienne. Réalisant ça, je fis mine de la lâcher, mais elle ne sembla pas d'accord avec ça, et resserra son emprise. A cet instant, je me sentais bien. Très, très bien, même. Je contemplais son visage. Je ne sais pas combien de temps. Je ne savais pas jusqu'à quand. Mais j'étais avec elle. Et j'étais bien.

Elle réouvrit finalement les yeux, et se releva à ma hauteur. Elle ne semblait pas savoir elle non plus depuis combien de temps nous étions là. Elle avait peur de m'avoir ennuyé. Elle me fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Toutes traces de peur avaient disparu de ses yeux. Elle avait confiance en moi. J'en fus heureux.

-Si tu veux rentrer... lui dis-je

Elle acquiesça faiblement. Elle ne voulait pas plus que ça rentrer avec tout le reste de sa famille, mais elle le devait. Nous nous levâmes, et partîmes en courant vers la villa. Elle semblait de plus en plus gênée au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchions. Une fois sortis de la forêt, elle se tendit. Je pouvais entendre les pensée de toute la famille, ce qui m'énerva une fois de plus.

_La sale peste n'est toujours pas revenue..._ **Alexandro.**

_Quand Edward revient, je me débrouille pour être seule avec lui, je fais jouer mon pouvoir sur lui ! Cette sale peste... Comment peut-il être plus intéressé par elle que par moi ?!_ **Gwendoline.**

_Pfff... Cette Gwendoline est une vrai..._ **Rosalie.**

_Je me demande si je pourrais me battre contre un Bleed... Juste pour changer un peu de Jasper !_ **Emmett.**

_La pauvre petite... J'espère qu'Edward est allé la voir... _**Esmée.**

_Saleté de Bleed ! Saleté de Pitt ! Saleté d'Alexandro ! Il faudra que je demande à Jasper de faire attention à ce qu'Edward ne leur saute pas dessus... _**Alice. **

_Qu'es ce qu'elle fait encore ? Elle n'en fait qu'a sa tête ! Pitt va surement s'énerver si elle continu comme ça !_ **Mathieu. **

De tous les Bleed, c'était lui qui m'avait le plus dégouté. Il se faisait passer pour un des alliés de la fille, mais en vérité, il pensait que Pitt avait tout à fait raison. Pitt était pour toute sa famille un modèle de choix. Sauf pour elle. Elle le craignait. Elle en avait peur. C'était la seule raison qui la forçait à rester. Ça et l'idée stupide qu'elle puisse lui appartenir.

Mathieu m'avait beaucoup énervé dans la clairière. Je me souvenais encore de ses pensées comme si elle résonnaient dans ma tête en continus. « _Elle est stupide. Se faire si facilement provoquer par Alexandro. Lui aussi est stupide d'ailleurs. Ils bafouent l'honneur de Pitt. D'abord Marie-Jane, qui ne cesse de commettre des erreurs, puis Alexandro et elle. Seul Gwen et moi nous montrons fort. Et digne de lui. Pfff... Elle est pathétique. Mais je me dois de l'aider. Elle fait partie de la famille... _». Des pensées purement hypocrites.

Nous passâmes sans encombre la porte de la salle à manger. A cet instant, tous les regards furent tournés vers nous.

-Eh ben ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! Fit Alexandro

-Je suis contente que vous soyez là. Je vous attendez pour partir chasser. Pitt, Carlisle et Jasper sont déjà partis. Je voulais savoir si vous veniez. Dit Esmée, soulagée de me voir avec elle.

-Non, c'est bon. Répondis-je

Elle hocha la tête. Apparemment, elle non plus ne voulait pas aller chasser.

-Bon, et bien tant pis. Alexandro, Emmett, Rosalie vous venez ? Dit Esmée, en se levant du fauteuil.

Les trois acquiescèrent, et ils sortirent de la grande maison. Alice me dévisageait. _Je ne te savais pas si romantique Edward !_ Se moqua-t-elle. Je l'ignorais. La petite tornade brune qui me servait de sœur sautilla jusqu'à la jeune fille.

-Viens avec moi, je voudrais te dire deux mots ! Son ton était accusateur. Je lui lançai un regard noir. Edward ! S'écria Alice, outrée. Tu n'as pas vu sa penderie ! C'est... c'est...

Ma soeur s'intérompie, cherchant un mot d'assez horrible pour définir sa garde-robe. _Elle_ sourit et accepta de suivre Alice, qui me tira la langue au passage. _Tu ne la monopoliseras pas Edward !_ Se moqua une fois de plus Alice. Je sourcillai. Elle ricana, puis monta les escaliers qui montaient aux chambres.

Mathieu vint finalement vers moi. Il me dévisagea puis m'intima de le suivre, il voulait me parler. Il me mena jusqu'à sa chambre. J'y entrais sans préambule. Je savais à peu près ce qu'il allais me dire, mais cela m'était assez vague.

-Je voudrais te parler d'elle. Dit-il, de but en blanc, se tournant vers moi.

-Pour ? Demandais-je méfiant. Des images du début de la journée défilait dans sa tête.

-Je suis étonné qu'elle te face autant confiance.

-Pardon ? Demandais-je, perdu, alors qu'il se remémorait tout les instants où il m'avait vu la toucher.

-Tu lui as pris la main, tu l'as aidé à se relever... Et ton contact ne l'a pas dérangé. Alors qu'en temps normal... Enfin, elle est plutôt du genre insociable... dit il _Et le fait qu'elle accepte de rester avec la petite Alice est tout aussi étonnant._ Ajouta-t-il pour lui même, mentalement. Elle t'apprécie. Elle te fait confiance. Je voulais juste que tu le sache.

-D'accord. Acquiesçais-je, étonné par le fait qu'il n'ai aucune arrière pensée derrière ça.

Je sortis de sa chambre, sans me faire prier. Gwendoline était en train de monter les escaliers. Je me figeai. Elle allait surement mettre son plan d'« attaque », comme elle l'avait appelé, et je ne savais pas comment me battre contre son pouvoir.

-Oh ! Edward. Dit-elle, d'une voix aguicheuse, au limite du vulgaire.

-Gwendoline. Saluais-je, poliment.

-Je suis contente de te voir, je voulais justement te parler. Dit elle, sussurant presque à mes oreilles chaque mots.

Quand _la fille_ sortit finalement de la chambre d'Alice, coupant sa sœur dans son élan. Elle nous observa avec étonnement. Elle nous salua finalement. Gwendoline la fusillait du regard. Elle baissa la tête. Gwendoline rageait toujours autant.

_J'y crois pas ! Elle le protège avec son stupide bouclier !_ S'écria-t-elle mentalement, avant de sortir du couloir, dévalant presque les marches en courant. Elle l'imita, rentrant dans sa chambre assez rapidement. Je ne comprenais pas. _Elle_ m'avait protégé avec son bouclier du pouvoir de Gwendoline ? Pourquoi ? Serait-elle ...

Non. Je m'imaginais des choses totalement impossibles.

-Alors mon cher Edward, cette journée ne finit-elle pas mieux qu'elle n'a commençé ? Me demanda Alice, en rigolant.

Négligemment appuyée contre un mur, Alice me regardait, les yeux pétillants de malice. _J'ai tout vu Edward. En plus d'être un grand romantique, tu as choisi une très gentille fille. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais on devrait arriver à arranger ça ! _Pensa-t-elle, avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre.

Oui, cette fin de journée n'avait pas été trop mal. Elle avait même était plutôt bien...

*

_Alors oui, je sais, les Bleed n'ont pas trop "morflé" dans ce passage, mais bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis loin d'être une passifiste dans l'âme !! Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre vous a déçu, moi oui, un peu, mais bon, je vais essayer de me rattrapper !! Sur ce, à la prochaine !! =') _


	6. Chapitre 05

_**S**alut tout le monde ! Ravie de vous voir toujours aussi fidèle au poste ! Merci pour toutes ces reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir ! J'ai a cette heure 89 commentaires d'encouragements ! Je me suis pliée en deux quand j'ai lue certains review: **"**Qu'ils m'énervent ces Bleeds, j'ai envi de les massacrer, de les trucider, de les démembrer et de les faire cramer, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent !**"** **by Elo** ou encore **"**Une bonne raclée d'Alexandro par Emmet par exemple, ou Rosalie dévissant la tête de Gwendoline.**"** **by Idrill** ^^ Oui je sais, je sais, ils le méritent... Alors j'espère que je les ferais se faire tabasser bientôt !! Mais je ne sais pas bien encore où mon esprit va me mener, alors je vous laisse le soin de retourner lire ce petit chapitre, en attendant, moi je retourne écrire le Chapitre 06, qui me donne du fils a retordre =S J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en attendant, si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review, ça serait gentil ='D _

**_Merci && bonne lecture ^^ (du moins je l'espère !!) _**

**Chapitre 05: Quelques notes et des sanglots.  
**

**Point de Vue de Bella.**

Je n'avais qu'une envie: aller _lui_ parler. Du moins, l'écouter. Si j'étais en pleine effervescence depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward Cullen, je ne savais pas exactement si je pouvais qualifier cela de bonheur. Car, le bonheur n'était pas une chose constante ? A peine je m'éloignait d'Edward, je me sentais mal. Je n'étais plus à ma place. Je redevenais « elle ». J'avais l'étrange sensation d'être quelqu'un avec lui. J'avais envie d'être avec lui. Oui, j'en avais très envie... Mais il y avait Pitt, ainsi que ma famille. Nous étions liés. Je ne pouvais en aucun cas faire ça. Non, je ne le pouvais pas. Je soupirais. Quand, on frappa à la porte. Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci, et fus étonnée d'y voir Alice, sautillante.

-Salut ! (Je lui souris pour toute réponse). Demain, il va faire soleil ! Chantonna-t-elle. (J'acquiesçais, nous ne pourrions donc pas aller au lycée.) J'ai donc pensé que nous pourrions aller à Seattle pour faire les boutiques ! Comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure: ta garde robe est _très très très très_ loin de coller à ton style -Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait savoir de mon style, mais je ne la contrariai pas, Alice était très sympathique comme fille- et étant donné que j'avais envie d'y aller, cela me donnait une très bonne excuse !

Je lui lançai un regard perplexe. Elle me sourit d'autant plus. Je me demandais bien qui il pouvait y avoir. J'essayai de l'interroger du regard, mais elle ne comprit pas où je voulais en venir.

-Désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à te comprendre aussi bien qu'Edward ! Me dit-elle.

J'en aurais rougi, mais je me contentai de rester sur ma principale idée, lui faire comprendre ma question. Je lui désignai la porte de Gwen, puis celle de Rosalie. Elle me regarda quelques instants avant de finalement me comprendre.

-Ah ! Qui il y aura ?! (J'acquiesçai) Et bien... Toi, moi et Rosalie. Ce n'est pas contre ta sœur, mais je crois que si je l'invite, Rosalie risque de se montrer encore plus aigre que d'habitude, ce qui n'est pas peu dire...

Alice fit une grimace, en pensant à ce que pourrait devenir Rosalie dans ce cas là. Je souris. Je me sentais bien avec Alice. Pas autant qu'avec Edward, mais bien.

-Alors ? Viendras-tu ? Ou faudra-t-il que je te force ? Fit-elle, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

La tournure de sa phrase laissait clairement entendre que je ne pourrais pas y échapper. De toute façon, j'allais -étonnamment- accepter. J'acquiesçai, et Alice me refit son sourire enchanteur. Elle partit finalement en sautillant vers le bas de la maison. Je retournai dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Une grande baie vitrée faisait entrer la lumière dans la pièce. J'aimais cette maison. Elle était lumineuse. Elle respirait le bien être.

Un léger son s'éleva dans l'air. Radieux, doux, délicat. Ce son paraissait timide, comme si il avait peur de s'élever plus haut. Enchainant rapidement des notes qui se suivirent, se jouèrent simultanément, tinrent... Ce son merveilleux m'attirait. Je sortais de ma chambre, en proie à la curieuse envie de voir d'où il provenait. On aurait dit le son d'un Piano. Je suivis la musique doucement rythmée. Je parvins alors à une pièce, légèrement plus sombre que les autres. Une lumière tamisée, atrocement attirante me laissait voir le corps merveilleusement bien sculpté d'Edward, assis devant le piano à queue noir. C'était lui qui jouait se son si enchanteur. Je m'approchai lentement. Il tourna la tête vers moi, sans pour autant s'arrêter de jouer. Je m'arrêtai d'avancer. Il me sourit. Je vis Esmée, souriante elle aussi, appuyée contre un mur, le regard rêveur. Edward retourna la tête vers les touches. Cette musique m'ensorcelait littéralement. Je me dirigeai doucement vers le petit divan, à côté du Piano, sur lequel je pouvais voir son visage, concentré, et merveilleusement beau. Edward Cullen enchainait les notes, sans jamais en faire sonner une au dessus des autres. Il jouait divinement bien. Je ne pus détourner mon regard de son visage. Alice entra à son tour dans la pièce, et vint se poser à côté de moi. Elle me sourit. « La musique t'intéresse ? » me murmura-t-elle en rigolant. Je saisis le double-sens de ses paroles: elle se demandait si c'était la musique ou Edward qui m'intéressait. Je détournai le regard, reportant mon attention sur l'obscurité au dehors, toujours bercée par la musique du Piano que jouait Edward. Le temps passa, merveilleusement rythmé par le doux son des mélodies jouées.

Finalement, se fut le retour de ceux qui étaient partis chasser qui me tira de ma rêverie. Pitt et Carlisle nous convoquèrent tous ensemble dans le salon. Sachant qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre Pitt, nous nous précipitâmes -Nous, les Bleed- vers le lieux de rendez-vous. Alice me regarda étrangement alors que je quittais la pièce. Edward aussi me regarda partir, et il semblait furieux contre quelque chose. Je me liquéfiais sur place en pensant que cela pourrait être moi la cause de son énervement si soudain. Préférant ne pas y penser, je reportai mon attention sur Carlisle et Pitt. Ils semblaient tous deux très bons amis. Carlisle était quelqu'un de très gentil et attentionné. Je m'étonnais encore qu'il soit ami avec Pitt. Il semblaient tous deux bien opposés. Mais j'avais appris à ne jamais sous-estimer Pitt. Qui savait ce qu'il avait fait durant ses quatre cents ans de vie vampire ?

Tout le monde fut finalement là. Marie-Jane se tenait à proximité de son mari, comme toujours. Esmée écoutait la discussion, accoudée à un mur, en fixant son fils -Edward- d'un air cajoleur et remplit d'amour maternel. Alice se tenait entrelacée dans les bras de Jasper. Emmett et Rosalie était tous deux en train de chuchoter en gloussant doucement, et Mathieu leur lancé des regards ennuyés. Gwen et Alexandro étaient assis sur le canapé du salon. Ces derniers me toisaient méchamment, puis, leur attention se porta plus loin derrière moi, sur quelqu'un qu'ils fusillaient littéralement du regard. Je me tournai pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et je vis Edward, lançant un regard sombre et contrarié à mon frère.

-Merci d'être venus si vite. Dit Carlisle, toujours aussi gentiment, me sortant de ma rêverie. Nous voulions juste vous renseigner que dès demain nous partirons en Alaska, Pitt, et moi, pour aller voir de très vieux amis anciens nomades.

-Oh ! Mais vous revenez quand ? Demanda Alice, avant de se perdre dans une vision. Carlisle sourit, et attendit que sa fille finisse sa visualisation, avant de lui répondre. D'accord, une semaine à peu près... Oui, vous allez au bon endroit ! Vous serez content de vous revoir ! Pas d'ennuis à signaler...

-Justement c'est aussi pour cela que je voulais vous parler. Intervint Pitt, en me lançant un regard dédaigneux. Si _elle_ se montre difficile, -il dévisagea tout les Cullen un par un- allez voir Alexandro, Mathieu, ou, si ils ne sont pas là Marie-Jane. Ils seront aptes à avoir une quelconque emprise sur elle.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça se passerait mal. Lâcha aigrement Edward, qui avait le regard encore plus sombre que face à Alexandro. Une vague de calme envahie la pièce, et je devinai que Jasper y était pour quelque chose.

-Disons qu'elle est assez imprévisible et impulsive. Rétorqua Pitt. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons décidé de partir dans quelques heures. Des questions ?

Personne ne dit rien, et Carlisle nous invita chaleureusement à retourner vaquer à nos occupations. Il demanda à Edward de venir le voir dans son bureau, celui-ci accepta facilement. Je montai les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. A côté de moi, Rosalie et Emmett n'avait pas cessé leurs sous-entendus douteux et j'entendis Rosalie susurrer à l'oreille d'Emmett un petit « Hum... Et si je séchais le Shopping de demain... » pour avoir une réponse ponctuée de gloussements d'Emmett qui ressemblaient à un « De toute façon, je te préfère sans rien, pas besoin d'acheter d'habits... », avant qu'il ne referme la porte, la claquant presque, sa femme se jetant à son coup. J'allais pour entrer dans ma chambre, quand quelqu'un me poussa contre un mur. Je me retrouvai finalement plaquée contre le mur du couloir, Alexandro en face de moi, le visage tordu par un rictus horrible.

-Alors comme ça on est ami avec un Cullen ? (Je me bornais à fixer le sol) Et qui plus est, un gentil Cullen qui te défend ? Se moqua-t-il, en rigolant doucement. J'ai appris aussi que tu l'immunisais contre le pouvoir de Gwen ?! (il resserra un peu plus l'emprise qu'il avait sur mon coup) Serais-tu intéressée par ce cher Edward ? (Je fixais toujours le sol, alors que des rictus de plus en plus horrible sortaient de sa bouche) Tu perds ton temps. (ça, je le savais déjà...) Il ne reste avec toi que parce qu'il est attiré par ta nouveauté, ton mystère... (Malheureusement, Alexandro avait toujours raison. Il savait toujours tout, et ne se trompait jamais.) Tu n'es rien. Juste une chose insignifiante, un fardeau. (Il se rapprocha de mon oreille, et murmura dans un rictus strident) Le monde se porterait bien mieux sans toi, et Edward aussi.

-Lâche la Alexandro. Lança une voix aigre derrière Moi.

Je reconnus immédiatement le parfait ténor de _sa_ voix, et je me liquéfiais sur place. Perplexe, Alexandro se tourna doucement vers lui. Il le fixait d'un air menaçant et horriblement sombre. Je ne pus ressentir qu'une chose face à ça: de la peur. J'avais la curieuse impression que sa colère avait pour cause ma personne, et cela m'effrayait qu'il rentre dans une colère aussi noire.

-Lâche la. Répéta-t-il, encore plus méchamment.

Alexandro se tourna une dernière fois vers moi, eut un nouveau rictus sinistre, et s'éloigna vers sa chambre en marmonnant un petit « J'avais finis de lui parler de tout façon... ». Edward s'approcha de moi. Je reculais. Idiotement et instinctivement. J'avais confiance en lui, mais ma présence ne lui offrait que des ennuis. Sans chercher à me justifier, je partis en courant jusqu'à dans ma chambre, et la fermai avec fracas. J'eus la curieuse impression que mon cœur mort se déchirait en deux parties. Étouffant maladroitement un sanglot, je me jetai sur le lit -inutile- que ma chambre contenait.

**Point de Vue de Edward.**

Je fermais la porte du bureau de Carlisle. Il avait surement raison, je devais me calmer. Mais je ne supportais plus les insinuations des Bleed. Tous autant qu'ils étaient -Sauf elle, bien entendus- étaient des gens vraiment...

J'avais demandé à Carlisle, sur le ton détaché de la conversation, comment il avait fait pour être ami avec Pitt. Il s'était quelque peu renfrogné, mais avait rapidement répliqué d'un ton diplomate: « Edward, Pitt est un vampire encore plus vieux que moi. Il nourrit les même convictions ''végétariennes'' que moi. Il a été un des premiers vampires que j'ai côtoyé, et je peux te dire que c'est quelqu'un de très bien. Il ne le montre pas trop en apparence, car c'est quelqu'un de très fiers, mais quand il tient à quelqu'un ou quelque chose, il peut se montrer très doux et attentionné. Il défendra cette chose au péril de sa vie. Il est juste très dur a cerner. ». Sur ce, il m'avait dit de me calmer, et d'éviter la provocation « Tout ira mieux plus tard, j'en suis convaincu. ». Je comprenais alors le problème que j'avais avec Pitt: il n'aimait pas la fille. Il aimait surement sa femme, ainsi que Mathieu -bien qu'il ne le montre pas, il avait une très grande estime de lui, une estime réciproque d'ailleurs-, et peut-être Gwendoline et Alexandro. Mais ces derniers je ne le savais guère: je n'avais pas encore cerné ses pensées sur eux.

Je montais les escaliers, la démarche trainante, quand je vis Alexandro, plaquant la fille contre le mur. Il semblait éprouver un plaisir sadique à la torturer. J'entendais chaque phrase qu'il disait, et pour couronner le tout, j'avais droit à ses pensées en surcroit et d'un plan de vue de la fille comme il la voyait. Son visage était détruit par la peur. Ses yeux étaient un mélange de peur, d'appréhension et d'un sentiment étrange, comme si elle réalisait de la soit disant vérité, des paroles d'Alexandro.

J'entendis alors le derniers murmure d'Alexandro, à l'oreille de la fille, « Tu n'es rien. Juste une chose insignifiante, un fardeau. Le monde se porterait bien mieux sans toi, et Edward aussi. ». Un petit rictus ponctuait sa phrase. Je me battais intérieurement pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et le tuer.

-Lâche la. Lui lançais-je aigrement.

Il releva la tête, se rendant compte de ma présence. Son visage à elle, était pétrifié. Elle semblait avoir encore plus peur.

-Lâche la. Répétais-je, menaçant, plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, car elle se pétrifia d'autant plus.

Alexandro la lâcha finalement en riant ouvertement. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, me répondant un petit « J'avais fini de lui parler de toute façon... » avant de s'enfoncer dans la noirceur de la pièce.

J'avançais vers elle, toujours pétrifiée, collée au mur. Elle se recula instantanément. Je me figeais. _Elle avait peur de moi._ Cette vérité s'imposait à moi aussi vite qu'elle ne partit dans sa chambre, fermant la porte dans un sanglot. Je me répétais les phrases de son frère dans la tête: « Tu n'es rien. Juste une chose insignifiante, un fardeau. Le monde se porterait bien mieux sans toi, et Edward aussi. » De quel droit pouvait-il affirmer ça ?! Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ?! Comment pouvait-elle le croire si facilement ?! Comment pouvait-elle avoir peur de moi, alors que plus tôt dans la journée, elle m'avait fait confiance ...? J'étais brisé. Elle ne me faisait plus confiance.

Je restais là, quelques instants, immobile, avant de voir dévaler devant moi une petite tornade brune, l'air vraiment énervé.

-Alice ? Demandais-je, alors quelle se repassait sa vision de la fille et d'Alexandro dans sa tête.

-Qu'es ce que tu fous encore là ?! Me sermonna-t-elle

-Alice, elle a peur de moi ! Elle ne me fait plus confiance. Alexandro est un... Il...

-Je sais Edward, je l'ai vu ! Elle pense qu'il a raison, parce qu'elle a peur qu'il ait raison ! Elle doute parce que toute sa vie sa soit disant famille l'a fait douter ! Alors va la voir, console la, et tu verras ce qu'elle a vraiment comme problème, au lieu d'extrapoler tout seul dans le couloir !

Le ton d'Alice était dur. Je lui adressais un sourire de remerciement, et elle m'encouragea, avant de repartir en dévalant les escaliers de sa démarche sautillante. Je lui été très reconnaissant de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle m'aidait quand je doutais, sans jamais porter de jugement trop rapide sur la situation. Elle était très ouverte d'esprit, sans être naïve. Et par dessus tout, elle aussi, voulait apprendre à connaître cette fille qui me hantait depuis son arrivée.

Je m'avançais vers _sa_ porte. J'entendais ses sanglots étouffés par les coussins. Je tapai quelques brefs coups à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas. J'entrai finalement, la découvrant allongée sur son lit, sur le torse, le visage caché dans un coussin. En prenant bien soin de fermer la porte, je m'approchai d'elle, et m'assis sur un bord de son lit. Elle se releva finalement, le regard triste et légèrement moins apeuré qu'il y avait quelques instants. Je tendis une main vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas. Je caressai doucement sa joue, traçant de lents allés-retour de mon doigt. Elle leva sa main tremblante jusqu'à sa joue, et prit ma main dans la sienne. Elle se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

-Ça va aller... murmurais-je à son adresse, alors que ses yeux brillants me fixaient avec intensité.

Elle ne lâcha pas ma main, mais la déposa sur la couverture, et baissa les yeux. Je traçais désormais des cercles ordonnés sur sa main. Elle tremblait toujours. Pris dans un soudain élan, j'eus envie de revoir son visage. Avec ma main libre, je lui relevais le menton, pour placer ses yeux à ma hauteur.

-Crois-tu réellement que ce qu'a dit Alexandro est vrai ? Demandais-je, incapable de me retenir.

Elle baissa les yeux. Oui, elle y croyait vraiment. Je me rapprochais d'elle et lui murmurais doucement:

-Tu as tord. Tu es loin d'être insignifiante. Et surement pas un fardeau. Tu es une personne à part entière, et je ne me porterais pas bien mieux si tu n'étais pas là. JE suis très content de te connaître. Finis-je, dans un sourire.

Je me tournais pour voir son visage, et j'aperçus un étrange lueur raviver ses yeux. Elle n'avait plus peur de moi, et semblait confiante. Rien que cela me suffisait. Mais il y avait aussi de surcroit une lueur de remerciement, et de satisfaction. De joie ? J'aurais aimé en être sur. Elle me sourit. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle, et la serrai dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas -et ne pensais pas- qu'elle avait les même sentiments que moi à cet instant là, aussi, je voulais le plus possible que ce geste paraisse anodin, de peur qu'elle ne me refoule. Mais au contraire, elle me serra contre elle, confortablement lovée contre mon torse. J'enfouissais ma tête dans ses cheveux. J'étais bien.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps suis resté comme ça, mais les pensée de ma petite lutine de sœur me sortie de ma rêverie. « _Ed' ... Je pense que tu devrais la laisser se préparer ! Sinon, on ne pourra jamais arriver à l'heure pour ce week-end prolongé à Seattle !! Il va pleuvoir tout le séjour ! J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait resté alors..._ ». Je soupirais et sans écouter la fin du monologue plein de projet pour la soit disant ''petite sortie entre fille'' qui allait se finir par une sortie de tout le monde -tous les Cullen et _elle- _à Seattle, je lâchais à contre cœur la fille. Elle sembla soudain perdue, et se demanda combien de temps elle était restée comme ça, et... si elle avait mal agis ? Il m'étais très facile de lire dans ses merveilleux yeux. Comme si j'avais toujours sus le faire.

-Alice va nous tuer si on arrive en retard pour sa sortie... dis-je, d'un ton léger.

Elle sembla soudain revenir à la réalité, et me questionna du regard sur ce « on ». Je lui souris.

-Elle a changé la petite sortie Shopping, par un week-end prolongé avec tout le monde Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, moi, et toi si tu veux toujours.

Elle eut un petit sourire résigné. Je lui souris à mon tour. Comment se retenir de sourire face à elle ? Je me levais pour sortir de sa chambre, quand je me tournai finalement vers elle, et l'embrassai gentiment sur la joue. C'était apparemment une mauvaise idée ! Elle resta interdite quelques instants. Je crus me maudire, quand, finalement, elle me sourit. Je lui souris à mon tour, et sortis de sa chambre.

Je fus alors face à une constatation évidente: j'avais des sentiments pour cette fille. Elle m'attirait. Mais je ne savais pas encore jusqu'à quel point...

_Voila voila, ce chapitre est écrit ! Je ne vous cache pas qu'étant donné qu'il est un peu plus légé, je me suis bien ammusée ! Surtout la scène avec Alexandro ! Ah la la... Je dois vraiment avoir des côtés sadiques mal assumé sur les bords... Enfin, j'espère vous retrouvez au prochain chapitre, ou dans une review ^^Je les lis toute, et ça me fais vraiment plaisir !! _


	7. Chapitre 06

_Salut ! Voila un nouveau chapitre ! Tout dabord merci pour toutes ces Reviews, ça m'en fait 113 !! Je suis aux Anges ! Et très heureuse que cela vous plaise !! Mais je suis désoler de vous dire que ce chapitre va vous laisser sur votre faim, il est un peu vide en intrigue ! Alors je vais vite écrire le Chapitre 07 pour ne pas vous laisser comme ça très longtemps ! En tout cas je m'excuse, mais je n'arrive pas à retrenscrire l'humour à la Cullen, alors ce chapitre risque de faire un peu vide =S Mais je vous promet de Vvite écrire le chapitre suivant !! Entout cas merci pour vos Reviews encore une fois, et j'espère que vous continurez comme ça ^^ En attendant, bonen lecture ! _

**Chapitre 06: Week-End de Trois jours. **

**Point de Vue de Bella.**

Nous étions Vendredi matin. Le réveil de ma chambre annonçait fièrement les 6 heures 30 du matin. Mon sac était près. Alice avait prévu trois jours à Seattle, sous la pluie. Je soupirais, et sortis de la chambre. Dans le couloir, Emmett était en pleine crise avec Rosalie, sur sa manière assez peu respectueuse de porter les valises de cette dernière. Aux bras d'Emmett, deux valises qui faisaient quatre fois mon sac pendaient. Apparemment, elle appartenaient toutes les deux à Rosalie. Nous ne partions pas qu'un seul week-end ? Étant donné les derniers faits divers, non. Deux aussi grosses valises contiendraient mes affaires pour deux semaine. En supposant qu'il étaient deux, il avait prévus de rester une semaine ?

-Rose, Emm'... soupira une voix derrière moi. Je n'eus pas tellement besoin de me retourner pour le reconnaître, mais le fis quand même, contente de voir Edward. Vous pouvez arrêter de vous disputer pour rien ?!

Apparemment, il était contrarié. Par eux à première vue, mais aussi par autre chose. JE ne savais pas quoi. Mais le regard moqueur d'Emmett me rappela soudain qu'Edward pouvait entendre les pensées de tout le monde... et ce qu'il devait y entendre de la part d'Emmett ne devait pas lui faire trop plaisir, vu le regard noir qu'il lui lança. Il passa finalement devant son frère, m'intimant de le suivre. Je le suivis sans problème, et remarquai avec plaisir qu'il n'avait pas prit un sac plus gros que le mien. Ouf ! Nous ne partions donc pas plus de jours. Arrivée en bas, je vis Esmée, faisant la morale à sa fille. Les principales phrases étaient: « Pas d'émeute, pas d'idiotie, pas de moquerie, ni de ''brillantes idées'', parce que je sais ce qu'elles donne avec vous ces brillantes idées... » Mais qu'es qu'Alice allait faire ? Des _émeutes_ ?

Soudain alerté par mon regard horrifié, Edward se tourna vers moi, et rit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Esmée extrapole un peu...

Un _peu_ ? Ça n'allait pas me rassurer ! Il rit derechef. Une douce mélodie que j'aurais aimé entendre et réentendre, mais avec moi, le ton devenait toujours dramatique... Il me fixa de ses pupilles merveilleusement dorée, et me rassura finalement, sans omettre de rire plusieurs fois.

-Alice peu se montrer un peu... Euh... nous dirons ''excessive'', dans ses actions. Elle peut être très... entrainante et persuasive. Et, elle aime beaucoup s'amuser. Emmett est toujours un des premiers à suivre ses idées alors... Euh... Quand à Rosalie, elle démarre souvent au quart de tour. Jasper... Et bien...

Okay. J'avais compris le topo, sa famille n'était pas vraiment sortable. Ils avaient tous quelque chose à se reprocher sur la vie en société. Tous sauf lui. Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait le caractériser lui, en public.

-Tu devrais demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'énumérer mes défauts ! Répondit-t-il moqueur, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage.

Je lui souris, et m'engouffrai dehors. Au seuil de la porte, se trouvait Alexandro, étroitement enlacé avec Gwen. J'enveloppai automatiquement Edward de mon bouclier , histoire qu'elle n'essaye pas son pouvoir sur lui. Alexandro me toisa sadiquement, comme à chaque fois qu'il me voyait. J'entre aperçu le regard noir d'Edward face à mon frère, et ce derniers m'oublia pour le fusiller du regard intensément. Sans trop m'attarder, j'avançai vers les voitures où se postait Jasper, de la même manière qu'un voiturier. Alice sautillait littéralement sur place, et lançait des « Viiiite, Viiiiite, Viiiiite !! » très audible. Edward roula des yeux. L'attitude de sa sœur avait le don de l'exaspérer. Il soupira, alors que je tendais mon sac à Jasper, qui avait gentiment proposé de les ranger dans la malle. Je découvris alors avec stupeur quatre valises plus grosses que celles de Rosalie: toutes appartenaient à Alice. La valise de Jasper était bien plus petite, et calée sur le rebord de la malle.

-Elle ne voyage pas léger... m'intima Jasper, quand il vit mon regard face aux valises de sa petite lutine.

J'acquiesçais. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Elle avait emporté de quoi tenir plus d'un mois ! Alice fit accélérer le pas à son frère, avant de partir chercher Emmett et Rosalie, qui étaient restés en haut à se disputer. Quand Rosalie descendit, elle fusillait littéralement du regard sa sœur, qui l'ignora.

-Très bien. Bon, vu que vous allez encore vous disputer, vous resterez seul dans la décapotable de Rosalie. Nous, on prend la voiture d'Edward.

Tout le monde acquiesça. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autre chose, car Alice avait déjà tout en main, et personne ne prenait l'initiative de la contredire. Edward se mit au volant d'une volvo argentée, dans laquelle Jasper avait rangé les affaires plus tôt. Jasper prit la place du côté passager, et je m'assis à côté d'Alice à l'arrière. Jasper entreprit de toucher les boutons de la radio, mais il fut rapidement contré par Edward, qui l'en empêcha.

-Ed', c'est pas contre toi, mais là, tu vois, la musique classique, je me sens vraiment pas. Met au moins la radio ! Qu'il y ai un peu de rythme ! Lâcha Jasper

-Achète toi une voiture, et tu pourras mettre la radio. Rétorqua Edward, guère impressionné pas son frère.

-On a cas trancher ! Déclara ouvertement Jasper.

-Okay. Répondit Edward, en enclenchant la quatrième, et accélérant pour retrouver Rosalie, partie aussi vite qu'une voiture de rally vers Seattle.

-Alice ? Demanda Jasper

-M'en fou complètement de votre musique ! Qu'es ce que t'en pense toi ? Me demanda-t-elle, en se tournant vers moi.

J'haussai les épaules. La musique d'ambiance m'importait peu. Edward et Jasper continuèrent à jouer les diplomates, tout deux tentant vainement de mettre la musique de leur choix. Alice m'accosta alors, un air espiègle sur le visage.

-Déjà presque deux jours que tu es là, et tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ton nom. (Je lui souris) Mais tu souris avec nettement plus de facilitée. (Oui, c'était vrai. Depuis que j'étais ici, sourire était presque quelque chose de naturel.) Et tu t'entends très bien avec Edward ! Fini-t-elle en souriant.

Je lui servis un autre sourire, nettement moins naturel que le premiers et beaucoup plus gêné. Je ne savais pas exactement où elle voulait nous mener, mais la direction qu'elle prenait n'était pas très pratique pour moi. La conversation fut vite rompue par un virage très serré d'Edward, à près de deux cents à l'heure, sur la route.

-Edward ! Qu'es que tu fous ?! Ragea Alice.

-On va titiller légèrement Rosalie... Répondit Jasper.

La vision d'Alice devint trouble, et elle sembla perdu autre part qu'avec nous. Puis, quelques instants après, elle revint sur terre, en rigolant.

-Si tu arrives à la doubler, elle va être franchement énervée ! Et c'est Emmett qui va en payer les frais, parce qu'il... Oooh ! Et bien vous verrez ! Va-y Edward !

Sans plus attendre, il actionna l'accélérateur, et la voiture fonça à la rencontre de la décapotable rouge de devant elle. Il la doubla rapidement, et à voir le visage renfrogné de Rosalie, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Je me serais crue dans une course pour gagner sa propre vie. Ils roulaient à des vitesses inimaginables, et Alice était hilare à chaque fois que l'on croisait Rosalie. Je me contentais d'un sourire assez expressif, de la même manière qu'Edward ou Jasper. Emmett quant à lui rugissait, sortant par la fenêtre du côté passager, et ne cessait de balancer des moqueries douteuses ou bien du jurer, quand sa femme se faisait dépasser. Ce fut finalement quand nous arrivâmes à mis chemin, que la petite course cessa. Rosalie et Edward avaient déjà consommé tout un plein de voiture. Nous nous arrêtâmes donc dans une petite station service.

Joueurs, les deux conducteurs n'étaient pas encore sortis de la voiture, qu'Emmett se précipita dehors. Alice le suivit en lui criant de revenir. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur nous. Edward roula des yeux alors que Jasper tentait de calmer Rosalie. Je m'appuyai contre la volvo argentée d'Edward, et l'observa. La légère brise faisait bouger ses mèches cuivrées dans un rythme merveilleusement enivrant. Ses yeux étaient vagues, et fixait sans trop le voir l'intérieur de la voiture. Il se rendit finalement compte que je le regardais, et souleva la tête. Gênée, je me détournai rapidement, mais je le vis tout de même me sourire. Je décidai alors d'aller voir Alice. Après tout, elle avait peut-être besoin d'aide...

Je ne tardai pas à les trouver tous les deux. Alice tentait vainement d'empêcher Emmett d'acheter... un plan ? Qu'es ce qu'il voulait faire avec un plan ?

-Emmett ! Siffla Alice. Je te l'ai déjà dis: on aura pas le temps d'aller voir tes foutus Grizzlis ! On a déjà chassé en plus !

-Alice ! Se borna Emmett, C'est juste à côté ! _S' te-plait_...

Il tenta une voix suppliante avec elle, mais ça ne fonctionnait apparemment pas. La vendeuse les regardait d'un air étrange. Le séjour aller être très long, si Emmett et Alice n'arrêtaient pas de sortir des phrases étranges et révélatrices de notre condition ! Nous étions partis depuis à peine quelques heures, et, tel un gamin, Emmett ne cessait de lançait des rires tonitruant à tout bout de chant, et d'avoir des idées étranges. Je sortis dehors, et je surpris alors Rosalie, en train d'aguicher un homme de la station. Emmett accourut alors rapidement.

-Hep ! Toi là-bas ! Le rouquin ! Pas touche c'est ma paire de fesse à moi. Alors tu vas te rincer l'œil ailleurs !

Il embrassa rapidement le cou de Rosalie, qui lui susurra quelques mots, qui les firent glousser. Le rouquin partit rapidement, visiblement apeuré par le dit Emmett. Alice passa devant moi en soupirant, puis s'installa dans la voiture, ordonnant à tout le monde qu'il était temps d'y aller. Je retournais donc à ma place, non sans jeter un petit regard au conducteur, qui discutait avec Jasper. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs parvenus à une entente pour la musique: un CD chacun, à tour de rôle.

-Hey! m'appela Alice. (Je me retournai vers elle, et lui souris, essayant tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre que je l'écoutais) Dis moi, tu _apprécies_ Edward n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne savais pas exactement où elle voulait en venir, et si le mot apprécier, n'était pas un peu plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais j'acquiesçai tout de même, timidement. Elle me rendit un sourire resplendissant. Mais elle changea rapidement de sujet, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Dis moi, je t'ai déjà dis qu'il fallait reprendre ta garde robe à zéro ? (Houla !) Et bien ce week end, c'est l'occasion ! Tu verras, j'ai prévus pleiiiiiiiiins de choses à faire !! Tu vas adorer !

Elle avait fini sa phrase par un énorme sourire. J'avais quelques doutes sur le fait que refaire sa garde robe soit une de ces choses si excitante, mais le sourire d'Alice le montra que cela lui plaisait vraiment. Aussi je me contentai de lui sourire. J'entre aperçu le visage d'Edward dans le rétroviseur, qui me lançait un coup d'œil furtif. Je me détournai rapidement. Alice recommença un de ces monologues sur la mode dont elle me rappelait sans arrêt les biens faits depuis que j'étais dans la voiture. Je me laissai bercer par ses paroles, et, tout en jetant des regards furtifs et réguliers vers Edward, je sombrai dans mes étranges réflexions. Par habitude, elles tournaient toutes autour d'une seule chose: Ma vie. Mon silence. Ma Famille. Mais, cette fois, elles dérivèrent vers un tout autre point: Edward. Je revoyais son regard ambré, son visage parfait, ses cheveux cuivrées. Il était magnifique, ça c'était un fait. Mais il était aussi terriblement attachant. Attentionné. Et intelligent. J'avais pu remarquer ça le jour de ma fugue. Il avait passé tout son temps à me parler de choses et d'autres... Sans jamais se lasser. Du moins, sans le montrer.

Nous arrivâmes vers les 11 heures à Seattle. Alice nous conduisit vers un immense hôtel luxueux. D'une voix chantonnante, elle demanda les clefs de nos chambres. J'héritais de la 7596. Nous étions tous au 7eme étage. Ma chambre était mitoyenne à celle d'Emmett et face à celles d'Edward et Alice. Cette dernière nous ordonna alors, autoritaire, de nous changer le plus vite possible et de la rejoindre à 11h 30 en bas. C'est en soupirant que tous acceptèrent de se laisser mener à la baguette par Alice. J'entrai dans ma chambre. Elle était tout bonnement immense. Une grande baie vitrée offrait une magnifique vue sur la ville, et la chambre faisait cinq fois la mienne. Le lit deux places semblait ridiculement petit à côté de l'immensité de la pièce. Je saisis rapidement mon sac, et sortis des affaires -les premières que je trouvais- pour m'en revêtir. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de rentrer dans la salle de bain, que quelqu'un tapa à ma porte. Je m'y dirigeais promptement, sentant la précipitation dans les coups donnés.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt de faire ça ! Cracha Alice, les yeux me lançant des éclairs.

Je la regardai, étonnée. Qu'avais-je fais ?

-Tu ne vas quand même pas mettre ça ?! Me dit elle en désignant les habits pliés que j'avais déposé sur le lit.

J'acquiesçais, incrédule. Qu'es ce qu'avaient mes habits ?

-Oh que non ! Tu ne vas pas mettre ça ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Attends moi là !

Elle utilisait le même ton autoritaire que lorsqu'elle donnait des ordres de rendez-vous, aussi, je m'exécutai. Elle ne tarda pas à revenir, les bras chargés de vêtements. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, et entra dans la pièce. Elle déposa sur mon lit, bien droit, une tunique bleu clair, ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc. La tunique était affreusement décolletée, et elle ajouta une paire de talon, bien trop haut pour que je ne marche sans trébucher. Je me dirigeai vers les habits, et lui rendis les chaussures, en lui montrant les talons.

-Tu es difficile ! S'exclama-t-elle, boudeuse.

Elle me sortit rapidement des ballerines assorties au haut. Je lui tendis alors le haut, lui montrant le décolleté, qui m'aurait fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles si j'avais pue !

-Rooooh ! Tu es vraiment difficile ! Le seul célibataire du groupe c'est Edward ! C'est pas la mort si il voit ton décolleté toute la journée ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

Mais si ! Justement c'était ça le problème. J'admettais à peine que j'avais des sentiments pour Edward, qu'Alice voulait me faire me pavaner devant lui avec un décolleté excessivement décolleté ! Elle fourra une fois de plus la main dans le paquet d'habits qu'elle avait amené, et en sortit une écharpe assortie à la tunique.

-C'est bon comme ça ? Me demanda-t-elle

J'opinais difficilement. Aie ! J'allais devoir me balader toute la journée comme ça... Tant pis. De toute façon, je ne connaissais pas encore très bien Alice, mais assez pour savoir que je ne gagnerais pas contre elle à ce petit jeu.

Elle sortit toute fière d'elle de la pièce, en me disant que je devais absolument être prête à et demi. Il me restait 20 minutes. J'avais largement le temps.

[...]

C'est sans entrain que je me rendis en bas, au lieu de rendez vous. Alice attendait de pied ferme, Jasper et Edward à ses côté. Ce derniers me sourit quand il me vit arriver, et je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à ce sourire. Il me détailla rapidement, et m'invita à venir m'assoir à côté de lui d'un geste de la main, toujours souriant. Je m'exécutai, contente qu'il me souris à moi, et pas à une autre. A cet instant, je me trouvais stupide. Je ressemblais à une pré-ado totalement crétine et adoratrice d'un beau jeune homme qui ne la voyait surement que comme une amie, mais je me foutais de tout ça. J'étais avec Edward, c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

De son côté, Alice fulminait. Elle rageait contre son frère et sa sœur, qui étaient tous deux dans leur chambre. Soudain, sa vision se perdit dans le vague, et quand elle revint à elle, elle était encore plus remontée.

-On y va ! Cracha-t-elle, en se levant du divan.

Edward fut le seul à l'imiter en ricanant. Il avait du lire la vision d'Alice dans son esprit, et sa soudaine colère l'avait rendu hilare. Jasper s'enquit rapidement de savoir ce qui se passer, et ce fut Alice qui répondit, sa phrase ponctuée par les rires mélodiques d'Edward.

-Oh, et bien Rosalie et Emmett considèrent comme plus intéressant de jouer aux galipettes sous la couette plutôt que de nous rejoindre.

Jasper se joint au rire d'Edward, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Le visage boudeur d'Alice ne parvint pas à calmer les deux Cullen, mais le regard qu'elle leur lança les insita à se calmer. Nous partîmes vers la volvo argentée d'Edward. Ce derniers m'ouvrit chaleureusement la porte du côté passager. Je lui souris, et entrai dans la voiture. Alice et Jasper se mirent derrière, et ce derniers essayait tant bien que mal de calmer sa moitié.

Edward démarra la radio, et une douce musique qui ne m'était pas inconnue débuta alors. Je reconnaissais chaque mouvement de la chanson. Chaque note. « Clair de Lune - Debussy ». Une magnifique chanson.. Je me tournais vers Edward. Celui-ci m'observais. Je devinais facilement que mes yeux avaient dû trahir une fois de plus mes sentiments, car il s'y plongea profondément, une fois que je me tourna vers lui. Il sourit, et plongea sa main dans la boite a gant, d'où il sortit un boitier assez ancien de Debussy. Il me sourit -sourire que je lui rendis automatiquement- et je me mis a détailler la boite, comme si elle pouvait m'apporter quelque chose de nouveau sur Edward. La douce musique de Debussy résonnait dans l'habitacle. Je ne lâchais pas la boite du CD. Mais, sans trop m'en rendre compte, je me tournai vers Edward. Il m'observait, le regard tendre. Je lui souris maladroitement, et ce petit sourire en coin que j'aimais tant ce répandit sur son visage.

-Ed' ! Ed' ! Ed' ! Arrête toi !! Je DOIS rentrer dans ce magasin ! Cria Alice, en désignant une boutique sur le côté.

Elle se précipita au dehors, tirant Jasper par le bras. Celui-ci nous cria d'aller garer la voiture et de les rejoindre , Alice allait en avoir pour un bon moment. Edward acciessa, et se remit en circulation.

Mon attention se reporta instantanément sur Edward. Il semblait amusé par quelque chose. Il fixait la route devant lui, pour finalement se tourner vers moi. Je me demandais bien ce à quoi il pouvait penser...

-Jasper à penser quelque chose. Rien de très important. Répondit-il, lisant la question dans les yeux.

Je me reportais instantanément sur le côté. J'étais affreusement indiscrète. Il n'avait rien à me dire sur ce qu'il pensait. Je n'étais rien. Je me remis à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

-Tu n'es pas indiscrète. Me dit il, en souriant.

Je me retournais vers lui. Il me souriait, et semblait avoir les yeux encore plus tendre qu'a l'ordinaire.

-Juste curieuse... murmura-t-il

Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser le regard, et de me détourner vers la route. Il rigola doucement. Un léger éclair de frustration emplit son regard. Et, sans que je m'y attende, il avança sa main vers moi, et, effleurant mon visage, fit passer les quelques mèches qui me cachaient derrière mon oreille. Il me sourit de plus belle. Sourire que je tentais de lui rendre sans avoir l'air trop idiote.

Un nouveau sourire en coin fit son apparition sur son visage. Il se gara finalement, et nous sortîmes de la voiture, pour rejoindre Alice et Jasper.


	8. Chapitre 07

_Salut ! Je suis enfin là avec ce chapitre ! Je suis très contente de vous voir toujours aussi fidèle à ma fiction, et sachez que même si je ne vous répond pas systématiquement, je lis TOUTES vos reviews sans exeption, et avec le même plaisir ! Ce chapitre poursuit un peu sur la lancée du 06, mais c'est moi mieux entamer les suivants, plus riches en intrigue et histoire. Justement, avec Platiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinette Roronoa (Alias ma bêta reader que je remercie^^), j'essayais de mettre au point quelques détails sur la suite de ma fiction ! Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, parce que j'ai pleiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins d'idées pour la suite, et ça serait bien si j'avais toujours des lecteurs pour me dire leur point de vue ;) _

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et une petite review à la fin ne serait pas de refue ='D _

**Note:** _Pour le bien de mon décors, j'ai placé Seattle près de la mer, alors que je ne sais pas si ça la touche, et je ne crois pas d'ailleurs... Mais bon on a qu'a imaginer ! Désoler pour ça, mais bon c'est pas bien grave que le lieu ne soit pas exacte non ?_

**Chapitre 07: Seattle.**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Nous marchions dans la rue bondée. Elle était à côté de moi, et elle laissait son regard aller et venir dans toute les parties de la ville que sa vision pouvait atteindre. Apparemment, elle ne voulait pas croiser mon regard. Cette constatation me frustra. Je voulais la voir. Ses yeux dorés, profonds, brillants... Je soupirais sans trop m'en rendre compte. Elle retourna alors vivement la tête vers moi, un petit air affolé et déçu sur le visage. Elle avait l'air de croire qu'elle m'ennuyait. Cette constatation me peina, et je m'empressai de lui sourire. Le simple fait qu'elle puisse croire qu'une toute petite partie d'elle m'ennuyait était totalement absurde. Elle m'intriguait. Elle m'attirait. Je l'appréciais. Plus que de raison... Plus qu'elle ne m'appréciait, sans aucun doute. Je la connaissais depuis deux jours, et elle était très importante dans ma très longue vie... Très, très importante. Elle me rendit mon sourire, avec une pointe de soulagement dans les yeux.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la boutique d'Alice. Jasper nous vit, et me questionna mentalement sur sa remarque faite il y avait quelques instants à peine. « Alors, pas trop draguer frérot ? Tu t'es conduit en parfait gentlemen j'espère ! ». Jasper avait remarqué que je vouais une attirance constante pour cette fille, et ne se privait pas de se moquer ouvertement de moi à ce sujet.

Alice arriva alors, en parfaite tornade brune qu'elle était, et tira la fille avec entrain jusqu'à un petit présentoir de chaussure. Alice avait décidé de recommencer toute _sa_ garde robe à zéro, et _elle_ ne pourrait pas y échapper... Quand Alice avait une idée dans la tête...! Je me contentais donc de rester en arrière, avec Jasper, regardant Alice se démettre pour rendre la fille de mes songes encore plus attirante dans sa nouvelle garde robe.

[...]

Il était 17 heures 30 et la nuit commençait à tomber. Alice n'avait pas arrêté son marathon ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, et bien que les vampires ne puissent pas se fatiguer, _elle_ était en train de saturer.

Depuis le début des hostilités, elle n'avait pas affiché la même mine enthousiaste qu'Alice, et elle se contentait d' hocher la tête aux questions de ma sœur. Mais, même si elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître pour ne pas vexer Alice, son regard reflétait vaguement une certaine lassitude et envie d'en finir, que je n'eus aucun mal à distinguer. J'étais amusé par sa manière de mimer l'enthousiasme. Elle souriait souvent, mais de manière qui reflétait très bien son jeu de mauvaise actrice.

Alerté par son envie d'en finir, je lançai un appel à l'aide à Jasper, qui se leva rapidement pour aller stopper la tornade qui lui servait de petite amie. Au début réticente, elle accepta tout de même d'arrêter. Dans sa tête tournait vaguement la soirée de ce soir, qu'elle avait tout entièrement programmée. Alice _la_ saisit par le bras, et l'emmena au dehors. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma volvo. Alice s'installa aux mêmes places qu'à l'aller, me laissant de nouveau seul avec _elle _devant.

Elle contemplait la ville dont les réverbères se reflétaient dans le contour de la baie. Elle semblait émerveillée par ce décors. Elle avait l'air de se sentir bien. Elle avait perdu ce petit éclat de peur qui persistait dans ses yeux avec la proximité de sa famille. Elle souriait avec aisance...

D'un seul coup, elle se tourna vers moi. Elle dut se rendre compte que je la détaillais. Je lui souris, et elle détourna le regard rapidement. Le téléphone d'Alice vibra. Elle le saisit avec hargne, et décrocha. Apparemment, c'était Rosalie qui l'appelait.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle, méchamment.

-Du calme Alice. Rétorqua froidement Rosalie à l'autre bout du combiner.

-Qu'es ce que vous voulez ? Cracha Alice.

-Savoir à qu'elle heure on doit se tenir prêt. Répondit Rosalie sur le même ton.

-8 heure 30. finit Alice avant de raccrocher, rageusement.

Jasper tenta d'apaiser sa femme, mais sans trop de résultat cependant. _Elle_, observait Alice dans le rétroviseur. Elle semblait étonnée et quelque peu attristée que les échanges soit aussi froid entre Alice et Rosalie que dans sa famille. Je me promis intérieurement de corriger le tir, et de tout lui expliquer, de peur qu'elle ne redevienne la jeune femme apeurée du premiers jour.

-Et si on allait au bal de charité où a été invité Carlisle ? Demanda, de nouveau enthousiaste Alice, me cachant délibérément le fond de sa pensée.

-Pourquoi pas... répondit Jasper, bien qu'Alice n'en attendait pas moins, vu qu'elle avait apparemment décidé de la suite de la soirée.

-Parfait ! S'exclama Alice.

Le fait qu'elle me cache ouvertement sa vision me frustra légèrement. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça, j'avais découvert une personne dont je ne parvenais pas à lire les pensées. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme à côté de moi. Elle était tétanisée. Alors qu'Alice discutait avec enthousiasme, je la questionnais:

-Qu'es qu'il y a ?

J'essayais de donner à ma voix, le plus de douceur que je pouvais. Elle se tourna vers moi. Elle n'était pas effrayée, mais plutôt gênée. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et hocha la tête. Elle tentait -vainement- de me convaincre que tout allait bien. J'haussai un sourcil. Quelle piètre menteuse elle faisait ! Elle se mordilla la lèvre de plus belle, et jeta un petit regard rapide à Alice. J'émis un petit rire. J'avais compris ce qu'elle avait.

-Tu ne sais pas danser ?

Elle grimaça. Apparemment, elle trouvait que je lisais trop facilement en elle. Ah ! Trop facilement... ça avait beau être facile, je me démenais plus que d'habitude, ses pensées étant hors d'atteinte...

-Ce n'est pas bien grave. Tout est dans le cavalier. Répondis-je.

Qu'es ce qui m'avait prit de lui dire ça ? Je lui lançais un petit regard en coin. Elle semblait animée d'une étrange lueur de joie dans les pupilles, mais aussi de réflexion. Elle se tourna vers moi, et haussa un sourcil, qui semblait vouloir signifier si je me qualifiais de bon danseur pouvant sans problème la guider. Elle me défiait ? Très bien, nous serons deux.

-Hum... Je dois avouer que pour un vampire, et même pour une humaine, tu es incroyablement maladroite . Non, sérieusement, combien de fois n'a tu pas manqué de tomber en t' embronchant dans tes propres pieds ? Mais je pense tout de même que j'y parviendrais, je suis plutôt bon danseur.

Elle me lança un regard noir, et plissa le nez. Elle sourit ensuite, et releva le sourcil signifiant cette fois qu'elle me demandait si j'étais toujours aussi "modeste", ou si c'était juste au niveau de la danse.

-Ma modestie est sans limite. Rigolais-je, alors qu'elle grimaçais.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à l'hôtel où Alice nous ordonna de nous préparer. Alors que nous étions dans l'ascenseur, elle nous donna à chacun des recommandations bien précises. Elle ordonna finalement à la fille de mettre la "tenue bleu nuit" qu'elles avaient achetées l'après midi. Elle acquiesça, et rentra dans sa chambre, dans un geste presque synchronisé avec Alice, qui tirait Jasper par la manche. Je me rendis alors dans la mienne, la démarche trainante, et toutes mes pensées tournées, comme par habitude, vers cette jeune femme dont je ne connaissais ni le nom, ni les antécédents, mais dont j'avais la furieuse envie de me rapprocher...

[...]

Comme je m'y attendais, Alice vint toquer à ma porte avec entrain, vers les 8 heures 20. Elle m'ordonna de sortir, et je m'exécutais, peu désireux de la rendre encore plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'était. Je portais un smoking noir simple, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, sans cravate et les cheveux que je n'avais pas pris la peine de coiffer plus que ça,

Esmée m'aurait surement ordonnée d'aller rajouter une cravate immédiatement, et de me coiffer par la même occasion. Mais Alice ne dit rien, et se contenta de penser, de bonne humeur « ça te donne un petit côté décoiffé séduisant. ». Je la dévisageais, étonné de sa remarque. Depuis quand je devais être séduisant ?! Elle me sourit, et partit comme une fusée taper à la porte de la fille. Celle-ci sortie rapidement, arborant un air gêné.

Mon sang ne fis qu'un tour, et je dus garder tout mon self-controle, pour ne pas perdre mon visage impassible. Mais ma bouche se tordit tout de même en un sourire, malgré moi, et j'espérais qu'_elle_ ne remarquerait pas dans quel état elle me mettait. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit unie, lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux, dans un style mal taillé. Le haut de la robe était un bustier légèrement décolleté, et une petite chaine d'argent à laquelle était raccrochée un pendentif finissait la tenue. Ses cheveux étaient regroupé en un chignon, dont quelques mèche vinrent se déposer sur son visage. Alice avait aussi utilisée son maquillage sur elle apparemment: ses yeux étaient finement entouré de noir, et ses paupières était de la même couleur que la robe. Elle portait aussi un rouge à lèvre rouge, qui la rendait affreusement tentante.

Alice l'encouragea d'un sourire, et Jasper envoya ses ondes de calme dans tout le couloir. Elle était apparemment aussi gênée que son visage le montrait. Humaine, elle aurait surement rougie très fortement, ce qui ne l'aurait rendus que plus attirante. Ce qui en un sens, était mieux, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir si elle se montrait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ma sœur se pencha alors vers elle, et saisit le petit médaillon qui finissait sa tenue.

-Qu'es ce que c'est ? Demanda Alice.

Son visage se figea. La jeune femme recula d'un pas, et récupéra le médaillon des mains d'Alice, se mordant les lèvres frénétiquement. Sa réaction m'étonna. Elle servit un sourire d'excuse à ma sœur. Celle ci y répondit par un des siens, et nous descendîmes tous au salon. Rosalie et Emmett nous y attendrez surement, pour ne pas prendre le risque d'énerver encore plus Alice. Une fois dans la cage d'ascenseur vide, mes pensées revinrent sur le petit médaillon dont elle ne voulait pas que l'on s'approche. Je l'observait furtivement. Délicatement taillé, pendant a une chaine d'argent unis avec le pendentif, il montrait une petite rose, sur laquelle on pouvait lire les indications « R.S. ». R.S. ... des initiales. Peu être les siennes ? Peu être un souvenir de quand elle était humaine. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à sa vie d'avant. La regretter...

Le petit ''Ding'' habituel des ascenseurs se fit entendre, et nous trouvâmes Rosalie et Emmett, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil du salon de l'hôtel. Alice fulminait. Elle récitait dans sa tête tout un tas d'insulte plus ou moins grossières, sur ce qu'elle avait vu du déroulement de leur après midi à eux.

-Pas trop de courbatures ?! Lança-t-elle ironiquement à Rosalie.

-Non, Emmett peu être très sensuel quand il veut. Rétorqua ma sœur, rentrant dans son jeux.

-Et toi Emmett ? Ta comparaison de Rosalie avec une tigresse était plutôt exacte si je me fis avec ce que j'ai pus voir. Cracha Alice, à l'adresse d'Emmett qui pouffait de rire.

-Aujourd'hui elle ma plutôt fait penser à une lionne... Sauvage. Répondit Emmett, en lançant des regard langoureux à Rosalie qui ronronna de plaisir.

Je remarquais à peine les gens qui nous observaient idiotement, mais _elle_ semblait vouloir se cacher au plus profond de l'hôtel. Elle se reculait machinalement du groupe, sentant les regards se poser sur nous. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, et la discution de mes frères et sœurs ne passaient pas inaperçus. Je lui lançai un petit sourire d'excuse, et Jasper, alerté par les émotions de la jeune femme, appela sa femme à lui, et nous partîmes tous à la voiture, dans le silence pesant de Rosalie et Alice qui se fusillaient mutuellement du regard.

La voiture filait à grande vitesse. Alice s'était installée derrière, vite rejointe par Jasper. Elle fulminait, et je n'osais pas imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir Emmett avec Rosalie, qui ne devait pas se retenir d'injurier sa sœur à haute voix. Jasper, quand à lui, faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour calmer sa femme, mais sans trop y parvenir cette fois encore. A côté de moi _elle_ regardait au dehors.

Son regard était vague, et on voyait très bien qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Ses pupilles étaient empruntes à la nostalgie, et une vague tristesse. Elle tremblotait légèrement. Je songeais à ce qui aurait put la mettre dans cet état de transe si semblable à celui dans lequel elle était à son arrivée, et d'un seul coup, tout s'éclaira. Elle devait surement repenser à son passé. Un passé qu'elle regrettait, et qu'elle aimerait retrouver. Elle avait l'air de détester sa condition. De détester sa vie. Elle avait peu être déjà essayé d'y mettre un terme... Et à la manière de Carlisle, elle se trouvait toujours là. Les vampires ne mouraient pas si facilement.

A cet instant, j'avais l'impression que si je la touchais, elle s'effondrerait. Se casserait en des milliers de petits morceaux. Le plus délicatement possible, j'avançais ma main vers son visage, et replaçais une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle se tourna vers moi. Je lui servis un petit sourire en coin, puis, un regard inquisiteur, quémandent de savoir ce qui la perturbait. Elle hocha vivement la tête -trop vivement pour que cela soit vrai- pour démentir le fait qu'il y ait quelque chose. Je relevais un sourcil, loin d'être convaincus par ses mauvais talents d'actrice. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle sembla hésiter un instant. Son regard se porta une fraction de seconde sur Alice, pour revenir sur moi, et elle baissa les yeux. Apparemment, elle ne voulait pas que la discution se poursuive.

Mais pourquoi ? Ne me faisait-elle pas confiance ? Ou était-ce une simple pudeur ? Une raison trop floue ? Trop intime ? Trop embarrassante ? Ou était-ce par ce qu'elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende ? Juste Moi... ?

Non. Ma dernière hypothèse était stupide. Pourquoi me ferait elle confiance, et pas à Alice. Poussé par mes fantasme les plus ridicules où j'importais à ses yeux, je me fourvoyais en pensant qu'elle me dirait tout. J'étais stupide.

Mais il était inutile d'essayer de m'enlever cette fille de la tête, aussi, je me mis à réfléchir à toute sorte de choses, des plus impensables aux plus rationnelles, sombrant parfois dans ma désillusion totale... Mon esprit voleta finalement vers ces initiales, sur le médaillon. « R.S. ». Surement les siennes. Mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais tenter de le lui demander. Après tout, elle ne renseignait personne sur son nom. Je n'en tirerais surement pas plus...

Mais la partie stupide et qui ne cessait d'espérer de mon esprit se promis d'essayer. Cette fille était _mon_ mystère. Elle me perturbait, m'attirait, et me donnait envie de la connaître. En savoir plus sur elle que quiconque. Je désirais, plus que tout, que cette jeune femme qui hantait mes pensées, aime autant ma présence, que moi la sienne.

L'espérance était vraiment une chose idiote.

Quand, nous arrivâmes au bal de charité où Alice nous avait amenée. Excité par le fait qu'elle allait se trouvait dans une réception dansante où elle jugeait -selon ses visions- que la soirée serait réussie, elle en oublia d'être amère avec Rosalie et Emmett.

Nous entrâmes tout ensemble dans la salle, où une multitude de personne dansaient dans une lumière tamisée. Rapidement, nous nous installâmes sur une banquette. Mais il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Alice pour nous fausser compagnie. Elle entraina Jasper dans un slow langoureux, dans lequel Rosalie et Emmett s'élancèrent eux aussi, désireux de se retrouver encore une fois dans leur intimité à eux deux. J'avais toujours admiré mes frères et sœurs, et leurs passions fusionnelles. Ils avaient tous des caractères très différents, mais ils coïncidaient parfaitement ensemble. Comme un puzzle. Sans l'autre pièce, ils étaient incomplets.

Je détournais mon regard de ma famille, leur laissant le peu d'intimité que je pouvais leur laisser. Mon regard se reporta immédiatement sur elle. Elle observait tout autour d'elle, et ne se sentait pas bien. Pas dans son élément. Cela se voyait à sa manière de se recourber sur elle même, ou bien d'observer tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle était meurtrit par son passée. Par sa famille. Par tout ce qui l'avait emmené jusqu'ici. Je ne voulais plus la sentir aussi triste et fragile, aussi, je décidai de la rassurer le plus que je pouvais. Je déplaçai ma main vers ses doigts posés sur la table, et les saisis. Elle se tourna vers moi, et je lui servis un petit sourire en coin, auquel elle répondit par un des siens. Un merveilleux sourire, qui ne la rendait que plus belle à cet instant. Je me rapprochais de son oreille, et lui murmurai gentiment:

-Veux tu danser ?

Elle parut étonnée par ma question, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Aussi je lui sortis l'excuse la plus plausible qui me vint en tête.

-Je devais te prouver que je pourrais arriver à te faire danser non ? Répondis-je, moqueur.

Elle sourit, mais parut hésiter, apparemment pas -et j'en fus heureux- parce qu'elle ne me voulais pas moi, mais plutôt parce qu'elle portait des talons plutôt haut, et qu'elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses deux pieds avec des chaussures totalement plates. Je lui souris, et l'emmenai vers la piste de danse. Elle sembla hésiter une nouvelle fois quand elle dut se rapprocher de moi, mais j'ignorais sa gêne, et la saisit par la taille, laissant aller mes mains vers son dos. Elle plaça les siennes autour de mon cou, et me fixa, une lueur étrange que je ne pus déterminer dans les yeux.

Nous dansâmes un premiers slow, puis, à la fin de celui-ci, bien que sa présence près de moi m'étais merveilleuse, je décidai de tester sa réaction. Mais elle resta là, collée à moi, durant la deuxième danse, ses yeux dans les miens. Arrivée au troisième, elle déposa sa tête sur mon épaule, et je sentis son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Elle avait perdu toute défense ou barrière. J'étais merveilleusement bien, la tenant dans mes bras. Dans un excès d'égoïsme, je me disais, heureux, qu'elle m'appartenait, à cet instant. Elle était avec moi, et pas avec un autre. Elle était dans _mes_ bras.

Une fois le troisième Slow fini, elle se dégagea un peu de mon étreinte, et me fixa dans les yeux. Je compris qu'elle voulait s'arrêter, aussi, je m'apprêtais à retourner vers la table. Mais elle saisit ma main, et, dans un petit sourire, me conduit dehors, loin du son assourdissant de la musique.

Le lieu de la réception bordait la mer, et elle alla s'assoir sur l'herbe fraiche, face à celle-ci. Je m'assis à côté d'elle. Son regard se perdait vers l'horizon. Elle semblait bien à _cet_ instant.

Et j'étais à côté d'elle. Elle avait voulu ma présence.

A cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle se tourna finalement vers moi, m'incitant à lui parler. Je lui rendis son sourire une nouvelle fois, et engagea la conversation, le ton léger, ma main toujours dans la sienne.

-Tu vois. J'ai réussi à te faire danser. Ce qui prouve que ma soit disant vantardise était méritée.

Elle eut un petit rire. Une musique merveilleuse, et douce. Musique que mon piano ne pourrait jamais rejouer. Une musique unique, et envoutante. Comme elle.

Mon regard se reporta vers son médaillon. Mes questions. J'allais lui poser ces questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres, mais revint alors dans ma mémoire son regard triste et nostalgique qu'elle avait dans la voiture, ainsi que celui qu'elle avait à cet instant. Non. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas lui revoir ce regard.

Plus Tard.

Ces questions devaient être posées. Elle me brûlaient les lèvres et, en parfait égoïste possessif que j'étais, je voulais lui en tirer les réponses, _moi_.

[...]

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel. Je fulminais encore contre Alice. Ses pensées m'avaient irritées d'une manière extrêmement offensante. Je me souvenais encore de ses ''paroles'' quand elle avait intérompue ma ''discution'' avec elle ! « Franchement Ed' ! Tu es resté plus de deux heures ici, et vous n'avez discuté de rien d'intéressant ! Tu aurais pût lui demander pour le médaillon ! Je suis sure qu'elle te l'aurait dis à _toi_ ! ». Et elle avait déboulé en courant et avait lancée de sa petite voix chevrotante que l'on devait y aller.

Non seulement elle avait détruit mon moment de bien être avec elle, mais en plus elle m'avait reproché mes bonnes résolutions. Emmett et Rosalie sortirent en gloussant de la voiture de Rosalie, et se précipitèrent dans leur chambre, en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les recommandations d'Alice sur ce qui risquait de leur arriver si ils arrivaient en retard le lendemain. Je soupirais. La journée de demain risquait de se finir comme celle d'aujourd'hui.

Elle se tourna vers moi, et releva un sourcil. Elle se demandait ce que j'avais. Je lui fis un sourire résigné. Elle me sourit elle aussi. Alice et Jasper s'éclipsèrent rapidement.

-Et après elle parle de Rose et Emm'... marmonnais-je.

Je supposais très bien ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les deux dans leur chambre... Elle sourit. Nous montâmes dans nos chambres respectives. Je la raccompagnai jusqu'à la sienne. Sur le seuil, elle s'arrêta, et se tourna vers moi.

Je lui souris, elle m'imita, et, sans trop savoir pourquoi cette fois encore, j'approchais ma main de son visage, et lui caressai la joue, de la tempe au menton. Elle sembla gênée, mais pas dérangée par mon toucher. Ce qui me fit curieusement plaisir.

-A demain... lui murmurais-je

Elle acquiesça, les pupilles brillantes, et son sourire merveilleusement attirant sur les lèvres. Je lui souris, et retournai dans ma chambre.

A cet instant, je ne désirais qu'une seule chose, arriver au lendemain, et revoir ce visage souriant qui me hantait depuis quelques jours. Sur ce, je m'allongeai sur mon lit et repensai à ces trois dernières heures, mes discutions avec elle, et enfin ces trois danses avec elle, sa tête reposée sur mon épaule. Son sourire.

Je ne la connaissais que depuis trois jours, et tout mon monde gravitait autour d'elle. Alors que je ne connaissais, ni son nom, ni sa vie.

Mais ça, ça allait changer.


	9. Chapitre 08

_Salut !! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Un chapitre assez complexe je dois l'admètre, et peu être pas toujours très... Comment dire... Logique ? Enfin je sais pas, moi je le trouve pas au top, mais je me suis régalée à l'écrire ! Je commence à rentrer dans les choses sérieuses ! Ah ah... J'espère que vous vous demandez ce qui va arriver pour la suite... D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien avoir vos idées ! Savoir un peu comment vous voyez les choses... Et puis, aussi pour voir si ma fiction n'est pas un peu trop prévisible ! En tout cas ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et j'espère que vous aimerez autant le lire ! J'aimerais ensuite remercier tous ceux qui me mettent des commentaires, j'ai atteinds les 154, et vous ne savez pas à quel point j'en suis contente !! Mais je remercis aussi tout ceux qui m'ont mis en "Story Alert" et "Favorit Story", parce que je suis très contente d'en voir à chaque Chapitre, ce qui me fait ENORMEMENT PLAISIR !!  
_

_  
Ensuite, petite note à par qu'il n'y a rien à voir, dimanche 12 avril, je fêterais mes 14 ans ^^ _

_Okay, ça n'a aucun rapport, et franchement vous vous en foutez, mais bon, c'est mon mot d'auteur, alors je met ce que je veux ='D sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous demande de laisser une petite review à la fin si le coeur vous en dis... =') _

_Petit mot de la bêta-Reader: Salut, je me présente je suis Platiiiiinette roronoa, la bêta-reader de Mamzelle-Nami, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour corriger les erreurs des textes, malgrès cela je ne suis pas parfaite, alors j'espère ne pas en avoir trop oublié. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 08: Médaillon.**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

_Bonheur:sentiment de plénitude._ Je fermais le dictionnaire d'un geste vif. Il avait été stupide de ma part de chercher ce mot dans ce livre, je le savais. Hors, mon idiotie avait prit le dessus, et j'avais regardé cette définition, en espérant vainement que cela m'aiderait à remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Toute ma journée tournait dans ma tête dans tous les sens. Du début à la fin. De ma matinée avec la pétillante Alice, à ma soirée avec Edward. Il était le premier et seul homme avec qui j'avais eus envie de parler. Mais je m'étais enfuie, sous le prétexte de ma "promesse", faite à moi même.

Étais-je heureuse ?

Si le sentiment que j'avais ressenti cette après midi et durant ces trois derniers jours était le bonheur, alors le mien était étroitement lié avec Edward Cullen. Un homme que je ne connaissais que depuis ces quelques jours, et dont je ne me lassais jamais d'entendre la voix, de voir le visage, et de sentir l'odeur. Je me surpris à sourire en pensant à lui, et je me secouai la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées de mon esprit.

On toqua à ma porte, et je pus reconnaitre l'odeur d'Alice. Je me levais de mon lit où j'étais lascivement allongée, pour aller lui ouvrir. Elle arborait une mine surexcitée, et entra dans ma chambre en sautillant. Elle me sourit, et se dirigea vers le sac d'habit dont nous avions fait achat -dont elle avait fait acquisition- dans l'après midi.

-Je pense que tu devrais mettre ça ! Dit-elle en me sortant la seule tenue que j'avais choisie moi, avec l'autorisation d'Alice. Ça sera P-A-R-F-A-I-T !!

Je me sentais comme une petite fille dont sa mère devait lui choisir les habits tous les soirs. Cette réflexion me fit sourire, alors qu'elle sortait en me disant de descendre à 9 heures 30. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil vers le réveil, qui m'annonçait quatre heures d'attente. Je soupirai, et décidai de commencer à aller me préparer, j'irai me promener pendant mon temps libre.

Je saisis les vêtements sortis par Alice, puis je partis me laver, prenant tout mon temps, habituée à me laisser aller dans le seul endroit où personne ne viendrait me déranger dans ma famille. Pitt et Marie-Jane ne le feraient jamais. Mathieu ne se le permettrait pas, Gwendoline n'en avait rien à faire de moi et ne viendrait pas me parler de son propre chef alors qu'elle pourrait ne pas me voir, et quand bien même Alexandro voudrait venir, Gwen l'en empêcherait, bien trop jalouse pour le laisser. Non pas qu'elle ai peur de moi, mais elle ne supportait pas que les gens tourne autour de son mari.

Une fois ma toilette complètement faite, il ne me restait plus aucune raison de rester plus longtemps là, à faire les cent pas. C'est alors que je me rendis hors de ma chambre.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, aussi, je décidai de déambuler dans l'hôtel. J'appelai l'ascenseur, et m'y engouffrai, une fois celui-ci arrivé. La cabine entourée de miroirs paraissait spacieuse une fois vide, comme tout le reste de l'hôtel d'ailleurs. A côté de moi, le miroir reflétait mon visage, que j'avais -sans suivre les recommandation d'Alice !- laissé tel quel, peu habituée à me maquiller. J'avais attaché mes cheveux en une pince, histoire de dire que je n'étais pas sortie décoiffée. La tunique marron légèrement plus courte qu'une robe faisait ressortir mon médaillon, qui faisait un étrange rappel avec mon jean, ne le rendant que plus voyant et qui finissait, comme la veille, ma tenue. Aie ! Alice avait tout prévue...

Je savais que la veille j'avais réagi trop brutalement quand elle avait saisit le collier, mais je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un sache ce que représentais ce collier pour moi. Trop de souvenir y étaient raccrochés. Mais apparemment Alice ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et voulait à tout prix rappeler à tout le monde que je portais ce pendentif, surement dans l'espoir que je me confie.

Une constatation s'arracha alors à moi: dans la voiture, j'avais faillis tout raconter. J'avais eu _envie_ de _lui_ expliquer. De lui dire ce qu'était ce médaillon, ce qu'il représentait. Décidément, Edward Cullen me rendait bien différente.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et j'en sortis sans trop d'entrain, perdue dans mes songes. Mais mon regard fut attiré par une silhouette légèrement élancée, assise sur un fauteuil du salon de l'hôtel. Il écoutait le pianiste accorder ses notes les unes avec les autres, perdus dans ses pensées. Je décidai de le rejoindre, sans trop me poser de question. Je m'avançai vers lui, et une fois face à lui, lui servis un petit sourire. Il me salua, et m'invita à m'assoir. Je m'exécutai, et me mis à écouter "l'aîné" des Cullen, parler.

-Ah ! C'est la première fois qu'Edward te lâche et que je peux te parler depuis que tu es là ! Rigola Emmett.

La réflexion d'Emmett me gêna quelque peu. Quelqu'un avait remarqué que je passais beaucoup de temps avec lui...

-Je vois que tu as vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier Alice ! Pouffa-t-il en montrant mes vêtements du menton. Alors, comment se passe ce début de Week End ? Plein de chose à raconter à la grande pimbêche sur nous ? Ironisa-t-il.

Je lui souris. Je savais très bien qu'il disait cela en rigolant, et qu'il ne pensait pas que j'allais tout raconter à Gwen sur les Cullen une fois rentrée.

-Mais, plus sérieusement, comment tu peux accepter la façon dont ils te traitent ! S'exclama-t-il, en se penchant vers moi.

J'étais étonnée par sa rapidité à changer de sujet. Comme si il avait des milliers de questions à me poser et qu'il devait les organiser dans sa tête. Sa question m'avait prit de cour, et je cherchais quoi lui répondre. Je me contentais d' hocher vaguement la tête. Il sembla soudain contenir sa rage.

-Je t'en pris me dis pas que tu te dis que tu n'as pas le choix. Cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

Je fus surprise par son soudain élan de rage. Non, je n'avais pas le choix. J'appartenais à Pitt. Je ne pouvais pas me rebeller. Je n'étais pas censée le faire. La tristesse commença vaguement à m'envahir, et Emmett reprit rapidement la parole.

-Hey ! Désoler.. C'était maladroit de ma part de vouloir te liguer contre ta famille alors que je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps...

Il me tapota maladroitement l'épaule, et continua en souriant.

-Je le ferais quand on se connaitra plus ! Ajouta-t-il narquoisement. Mais arrête d'avoir l'air si triste s'il te plait. Si quand je te parles tu redeviens aussi fragile qu'avant, Edward va m'empêcher de t'approcher à moins de dix mètres...

Encore un sous-entendus... Je servis un petit sourire à Emmett, lui montrant que j'avais compris le message, et il rigola. Sa vision se fixa alors sur un point derrière moi, et il lâcha dans un soupir un petit « Quand on parle du loup... ». Je me retournais pour voir la raison de cette réflexion quand je vis arriver Edward, légèrement en colère.

-Emm' ! Cracha-t-il à l'adresse de son frère. Va t'excuser auprès de ta femme et bouge toi ! Alice et Jasper n'arrivent pas à maitriser ses cris. Ils ont dû monter le son de la télé à fond pour rendre moins ostentatoires les cris de Rose ! Qu'es ce que tu lui as dis encore ?!

-Oh ! Ed ! Elle s'énerve pour rien ! Il faut juste attendre un peu ! Elle va se calmer...

De toute évidence, Emmett préférait éviter Rosalie. Mais Edward ne semblait pas de cet avis.

-Je ne pense pas que les gens arrive à dormir avec le son qui s'entend de l'ascenseur ! Rétorqua Edward

-Ed... quémanda Emmett sur un ton suppliant.

-J'en ai rien à faire Emmett qu'elle ai tord ou raison ! Je tiens à partir de l'hôtel sans me faire virer ! Et si elle continue comme ça, la chambre d'Alice ne ressemblera plus à sa conception d'origine !

Bougon, Emmett accepta d'écouter son frère, et se dirigea vers les chambre, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, cherchant probablement ce qu'il allait dire à Rosalie. Edward soupira et se tourna vers moi.

-Navré d'avoir interrompu votre discution. Me dit il, en me servant un sourire d'excuse, mais qui sonnait légèrement faux.

J'opinais rapidement -comme si je pouvais lui en vouloir- et l'invitai à s'assoir à côté de moi. Il accepta en souriant. Ce qui me fit sourire de plus belle. Il se tourna vers, moi, et me fis la même réflexion qu'Emmett un peu plus tôt.

-Je vois que tu as vite compris qu'il fallait se plier aux ordres d'Alice sans broncher... dit il en rigolant.

Je souris. Il me le rendit par son sourire en coin que j'aimais tout particulièrement. Il sembla alors se perdre dans mes yeux, puis me dis sur un ton velouté et doux.

-Le marron te va très bien.

Pris de cour, j'écarquillais légèrement les yeux, et souris maladroitement, laissant sans le vouloir montrer ma gêne. Il sourit de plus belle, avant de se lever, et de m'inviter à le suivre. Ce que je fis, sans trop faire d'histoire.

Il me mena vers un petit jardin derrière l'hôtel, plongé dans la pénombre -ce qui ne me dérangeais pas étant donné que mon état de vampire me permettait de toujours voir aussi bien- et m'accompagna jusqu'à une vue merveilleuse de la baie de Seattle. Les Ferry-Boats entamaient leur parcours de nuit, rendant plus magnifique encore le décors de rêve installé.

-Seattle possède vraiment une belle vue la nuit. Me murmura-t-il, alors que je me rapprochais de la rambarde, pour mieux y voir le panorama.

Il sourit à mon acquiescement émerveillé, et s'approcha de moi. Je sentais son regard se poser sur moi. Aussi, sans que je puisse me retenir, je me tournai vers lui, pour plonger mes yeux dans ses pupilles ocres. Nous restâmes, là, quelques instants, à nous observer, avant qu'il ne rompe le silence instauré, par un de ses rires mélodiques et veloutés qui me faisaient tant craquer. Je lui demandais ce qui le faisait tant rire d'un simple regard -qu'il comprit tout de suite, comme à son habitude- et il me répondit avec un sourire en coin éblouissant.

-Rien. J'avais juste peur que ta discution avec Emmett ne te sape le moral. J'avais tord. Et j'en suis heureux.

Je relevais un sourcil, interrogatrice. Il savait de quoi j'avais « parlé » avec Emmett ?

-Ne le prend pas mal. Mais, j'ai écouté votre conversation à partir du « Plein de choses à raconter à la Pimbêche ». Désolé...

Je lui souris. Je ne lui en voulais pas du tout. Il me donnait le ridicule espoir qu'il s'intéresse un tout petit peu à moi. Même si il devait surtout être étonné du socialisme d'une insociable comme moi...

-Qu'es qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il soudain soucieux.

Je relevais vivement la tête. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'en avais oublié qu'il lisait aussi facilement en moi. Je lui servis un rapide sourire, alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, visiblement pas convaincu. Mais il sembla soudain penser à autre chose. De plus important pour lui, visiblement. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, et dans une infinie douceur, déposa sa main sur ma joue, la caressant doucement.

- Ecoute... J'ai... J'ai une question à te poser. Puis-je ?

Je sentais sa main faire des aller-retours constant si ma peau blafarde. Je l'encourageais à continuer sa phrase, en prenant sa main dans la mienne. Il eut un petit sourire, puis continua.

-Excuse moi de te poser cette question, mais...

Il hésitait. Il semblait tiraillé entre deux possibilités qui m'étaient inconnues. Il semblait légèrement appréhensif, et curieusement frustré. Je n'aimais pas voir son visage par habitude si calme se tirailler ainsi. Il était perdu dans la contemplation de mes yeux, dans lesquels il cherchait quelque chose. Je resserrai l'emprise que j'avais sur sa main et il parût trouver ce qu'il chercher. Il me servit un sourire d'excuse, et me dit en souriant faiblement.

-Je... (il inspira, puis se lança) Excuse moi, mais, qu'es ce qu'est ce médaillon ?

Je me figeai, et dus paraître offensée, ou même totalement perturber, car il fronça les sourcils, et retira sa main, s'éloignant légèrement de moi. Je ne sus que répondre, et il me sourit faiblement, et murmura:

-Désolé, c'était stupide et vraiment pas très gentlemen de ma part...

Il reporta son attention vers la baie, accoudé à la rambarde où j'étais quelques minutes auparavant. Il semblait blessé, et, apparemment, ce qu'il craignait était arrivé. J'avais l'impression qu'il guettait le moment où je partirais en courant d'un œil distrait. Je le fixais. Son regard était vague et triste. Il regardait la mer, curieusement plane malgré la petite brise qui faisait bouger ses cheveux cuivrés. Ses pupilles étaient ternes. Mon cœur, malgré le fait qu'il soit froid et inerte, eut un pincement à le voir ainsi. Je me sentais vraiment mal d'avoir était celle qui avait causé tant de tristesse dans les yeux de la personne qui comptait, depuis à peine quelques jours, plus que tout ce que j'avais. Il était tout ce que j'avais...

Mais il ne m'appartenait pas.

Je m'avançai vers lui, et pris sa main dans la mienne. Il se tourna vers moi légèrement perdu. J'entrepris de détacher mon collier. Mais la nature en avait décidée autrement, et quelques mèches de mes cheveux qui étaient tombés de la pince s'étaient accroché au fermoir. Je lançais à Edward un appel à l'aide, alors qu'il me fixait, toujours aussi perdus. Mais il réagit finalement, et me demanda de me tourner, ce que je fis sans attendre. Ses doigts caressaient involontairement mon coup, ce qui me fit parcourir de frisson. Il détacha rapidement le collier, et me le donna rapidement. Je lui souris, et le lui rendis. Il hésita, puis le prit, en me souriant légèrement.

Il observa le petit bijou en argent. Il le fit tourner dans tous les sens, puis, me montra les initiales marquées dessus.

-Puis-je savoir qui c'est ? Dit-il, avec la même hésitation que quelques instants auparavant.

J'opinais, et me mordillais la lèvre, cherchant comment lui faire comprendre. Si il pouvait comprendre mes questions dans mes yeux suivant le contexte, là je ne voyais vraiment pas comment il pourrait comprendre. Je décidais de jouer aux mimes. Je commençai par montrais les lettres, et placer la main sur mon cœur.

-C'est quelqu'un qu'y t'est chers ? Me demanda-t-il

Je fus étonnée qu'il comprenne aussi vite. Je lui souris, signe qu'il avait vu juste.

-C'est un prénom ? Demanda-t-il, en essayant visiblement de s'enlever une hypothèse de la tête en changeant de sujet.

J'acquiesçais. Il marmonna tout une liste de prénom en S, puis en R. Sans trop de succès, car il me rendit le médaillon, me promettant d'y réfléchir. Je lui souris, le défiant du regard de trouver. Je me remettais le médaillon autour du coup, non sans le regarder, lui et sa forme merveilleusement bien travaillée par les tailleurs de bijoux « Black », où il avait était acheté.

Je réalisais soudain une chose: qu'Edward soit au courant était une chose, mais je ne voulais en aucun cas que les autres soient au courrant spécialement ma famille. Je me retournai vivement vers Edward. Il dut percevoir mon air légèrement affolé, car il fronça les sourcils. Je lui désignais rapidement le médaillon, avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, pour lui demander de se taire, sur tout ce qu'il savait du médaillon. Il me sourit.

-Je ne dirais rien, je te le promet. Murmura-t-il, sur le même ton velouté qui lui allait si bien.

Edward se tourna finalement vers la baie, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je souriais moi aussi, ce qui me ravis. Peu être que j'étais dans, comment c'était déjà...?

Un sentiment de plénitude constante ?

Je me tournais pour regarder Edward, quand les cris précipités d'Alice me parvinrent. Elle arrivait, courant à une vitesse humaine jusqu'à nous.

-Ed ! Esmée a appelé. Elle a dit qu'on devait rentrer. Vite ! Ce que craignait Carlisle risque de se produire ! Ils seront là lundi matin !

Edward se figea. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais pour que les Cullen réagissent comme ça, cela devait être grave. Nous montâmes tous rapidement dans les chambres récupérer nos affaires, sans échanger plus de mot. En quelques minutes, nous étions tous en bas, et toujours personne ne m'avait expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Mais à voir les réactions de tout le monde, il valait mieux ne pas demander. Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper montèrent dans la voiture de Rosalie, et je me retrouvais dans la voiture d'Edward, en la compagnie de ce derniers et d'Alice.

Une fois tout le monde installé, ils démarrèrent en trombe, et partirent à une vitesse faramineuse vers Forks. Alice était perdue dans sa contemplation du futur. Hésitante, je me tournais vers Edward. Celui-ci remarqua que je le regardais, et se tourna vers moi.

-Navré, nous ne t'avons pas expliqué. S'excusa-t-il. J'opinais faiblement. Il y a... Et bien en fait, près de Forks, il y a une réserve Indienne, appelée la Push. Là bas, il y a une vieille légende qui dit que... Enfin, en gros là bas il y a des loup-garous pour protéger les humains de Forks et des alentours des Vampires. Normalement, ils sont censés nous tuer, mais, étant donné que nous sommes végétariens, et bien ils ont accepté de signer un traiter, comme quoi si nous ne touchions aucun humain, ils ne nous attaqueraient pas. Mais les Loup Garous on sentis la présences de nouveaux vampires, et Carlisle redoutait qu'ils viennent alors qu'il n'était pas là et... C'est ce qui va se produire. Bien que si vous acceptiez de signer le traiter vous aussi vous ne risquerez rien, il faudrait quelqu'un d'autre qui a déjà signé le traiter avec Esmée, car, ils sont... Pas vraiment misogynes, mais... disons qu'il leur faut un appui masculin, l'équivalent de leur Chef de meute. Et avec seulement Esmée là bas, Carlisle a peur que cela dégénère avec... disons le caractère légèrement emporté d'Alexandro.

Il avait débitait tout ça d'une traite, et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne fallait pas qu'Alexandro dérape. Sinon, les Cullen allaient en payer les frais à notre place. J'acquiescai lentement. Alice prit alors la parole, avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Nous arriverons à l'heure... Ouf !

Edward acquiesça à son tour, et accéléra. Nous roulions à près de 200 km/h, et les arbres défilaient à une vitesse folle.

[...]

Alice était totalement détendue quand nous arrivâmes à la villa. Sur le seuil, Esmée attendait, la mine impatiente. Une fois qu'elle vit ses enfants, elle les enlaça un par un. J'étais émerveillée par l'amour qu'offrait cette femme. Beaucoup plus détendus une fois sur place, ils sortirent les affaires de la voiture, et nous allâmes les ranger dans les chambres. Je jetai un petit regard en biais à Edward, qui toisait froidement Alexandro, dont les mains épousaient les contours de Gwen. Edward soupira de dédain, et rentra dans sa chambre. Je rentrai dans la mienne, et commençai à ranger mes affaires. Quand, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Je me retournais vivement.

Alexandro me plaqua contre le mur de ma chambre, juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, histoire que personne ne le voit.

-Alors, on a passé un bon Week End avec les Cullen ? Demanda-t-il, des accents de sadisme dans la voix, alors qu'il resserrait, à son habitude, son emprise autour de mon cou.

Je baissais les yeux, tétanisée.

-Je t'ai trouvé un peu trop joyeuse à ton retour... Qu'es qu'il y a ?

Je ne répondis pas, trop apeurée. Le sentiment de bien être qui m'avait animé avait disparu, remplacé par le même vide qu'au départ. J'étais bien stupide. Sa main descendit vers mon corsage, pour y saisir le médaillon. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il eut un rire macabre.

-Oh... Je ne connaissais pas cette chose...

Il prit le médaillon dans la paume de sa main, et, en fixant mon visage déchiré d'effroi, tira la chaine qui rattachait le médaillon autour de mon cou, et l'envoya balader dans la pièce, dans un rictus horrible.

-A tout à l'heure... susurra-t-il a mon oreille, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je ne bougeais pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas. Tous mes membres étaient tétanisés. D'un seul coup, je me précipitais vers le médaillon, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. La chaine avait éclatée en plusieurs morceaux, et seul le petit pendentif était encore indemne.

Je tremblais. Je le sentais. Je voulais m'arrêter, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Et de tout façon, à quoi bon ? Ma vie, n'en était décemment pas une. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'un pion sur un échiquier. Un pion esclave. Je n'étais rien. Et ça, ça ne risquait pas de changer. D'un geste vif, je repoussais la commode près de laquelle j'étais, et l'envoyai balader à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me recroquevillai sur moi même, et me mis à sangloter. De toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Rien, n'avait d'importance.

-Ça va ? Me demanda Edward, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, sans que je m'en rende compte.

Je relevai la tête, apeurée, et le vis détailler le petit médaillon, par terre, à mes pieds. Je le saisis, et, sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, je courus jusqu'à la fenêtre, d'où je me jetai. Je partis alors rapidement vers l'autre bout de la forêt, bien décidée à le semer. Je l'avais déjà fais une fois. Cette fois, je ne m'arrêterais pas. Je ne valais pas la peine qu'il se donne autant de mal. Même Mathieu avait cessé de croire en ma bonne foi, et ne m'aidait plus que par devoir. Je ne devais plus déranger personne. Alexandro avait définitivement raison, je ne devrais pas exister. Je ne servais à rien, et n'étais personne, quelque soit ma vie...

Sans que je mis attende, Edward me rattrapa, et se plaça à ma hauteur, il plongea sur moi, et m'arrêta dans ma course. Je dus me stopper, bien obligée, et je sentis son regard se poser sur moi alors que je fixais le sol. Il s'approcha de moi, et murmura d'une voix douce, presque silencieuse.

-Excuse moi...

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de trembler. Un sanglot sortit de ma bouche sans que je parvienne à le retenir, et Edward attrapa calmement ma main, et me dit d'une voix torturée:

-Qu'es qu'il y a ? Qu'es ce qui se passe ...?

J'avais l'impression de le faire souffrir du plus profond de son être. J'avais l'impression de le blesser. Je ne méritais vraiment pas de vivre. Je faisais souffrir la seule personne qui m'importait. Sans me retenir, je me plongeai dans ses bras de marbres. Calmement, il resserra son emprise sur moi, et me caressa les cheveux, me murmurant sans se lasser des paroles réconfortantes, alors que je restais là, à sangloter dans ses bras.

J'avais tord. Ma vie n'était pas vide. Plus maintenant. Plus maintenant qu'il était là, comblant à lui seul tout le vide triste et solitaire, dans lequel je vivais. Il m'apparu alors comme une évidence, une chose bien étrange: j'aimais Edward Cullen. Il était le centre, le tout, de mon existence.

_Raaaaah !! Comme j'ai aimé écrire la petite "dispute" Bella/Alexandro ! J'ai même faillis pousser mon sadisme à fond et faire en sorte que Bella ne veuille plus voir Edward, ne plus lui parler... Mais quand j'ai commencé à écrire ça, je me suis énervée toute seule, alors j'ai préféré rester assez gentille... Mais je n'ai pas bien pus exercer mon sadisme sur ce chapitre alors attention, je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver à Bella et Edward dans la suite... _

_Une tite' Review ? ='D _


	10. Chapitre 09

_Salut ! Me re-voila avec un petit chapitre. Je susi désoler de tant vous avoir fait attendre pour cette toute petite chose assez légère en texte, mais c'est un chapitre de transition. Il nous emmène vers l'autre partie de la fiction. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que je suis à mi-chemain :) _

_Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira, le prochain est en cour d'écriture, et je m'amuse énormément à l'écrire ! Et, comment dire... J'ai l'impression que je suis dans une phase... sans sadisme ?_

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez :) Et Merci pour vos Reviews, elle me touchent toutes autant les unes que les autres ! _

**Note: **_Oui, oui, j'ai utilisé les Ferry Boats dans un chapitre antérieur car une review de Elo m'y a fait repensé, et je me suis souvenus que dans un Épisode de Grey's Anatomis (Waah la culture... Une série TV... ) On parlait d'un accident de Ferry à Seattle. Donc... Enfin, oui Elo, c'est bien toi qui m'a soufflé l'idée... XP_

**Chapitre 09: Murmure.**

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

Nous arrivâmes à la villa avant l'aube. Rien d'étonnant, mais nous nous étions peut-être emporté trop vite. Mais nous ne pouvions décemment pas laisser seule Esmée avec les Bleed, alors que les Quilleutes allaient arriver. Nous sortîmes calmement de la voiture, et Esmée vint rapidement nous enlacer, un par un. Puis, elle se dirigea vers Alice, en quête d'information. Carlisle ne pouvait pas rentrer avant la date de leur arrivée, alors il était complètement inutile de le faire venir. Autant qu'il finisse son voyage.

Lascivement, nous allâmes ranger nos affaires dans nos chambres. Sur le seuil, Alexandro enlacé Gwendoline d'une manière assez provocatrice. Ses pensées ne l'étaient pas moins, et n'étaient qu'insulte pour _la_ jeune fille. Je lui lançais un regard menaçant, et montai les marches rapidement. Je lançai mon sac sur le lit, énervé par ses propos. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il me fâche autant, car il n'était pas différent de d'habitude... Toujours aussi insultant, et provocateur. Toujours aussi sadique et meurtrier... Je grognai sans trop m'en rendre compte, et décidai donc de penser à autre chose.

Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder dans tous les sens, quand Alice percuta la porte de ma chambre et y entra, l'air vraiment énervée.

-Qu'es qu'il y a Alice ? Demandais-je, blasé.

Surement encore quelque chose de stupide... J'avais du mal accorder les couleurs de mes vêtements dans sa vision de mon lendemain... Mais au lieu de partir dans son explication plus que douteuse qu'elle me servait habituellement, elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de se passer dans l'esprit une vision très précise, de la fille, étendue sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle même, sanglotante.

Je me levais d'un bon du lit, mais Alice me rattrapa. Elle me saisit par le bras, et me fixait, l'air sévère.

-Ed', tu ne peux pas toujours arriver à ces moments précis pour l'aider, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation ! Répondit-t-elle

-Qu'es qu'il a fait ?! Rageais-je, incapable de me retenir.

-Ed'...

-QU'ES QU'ALEXANDRO A ENCORE FOUTUS ?! Hurlais-je à l'adresse de ma sœur. Mais celle-ci me cachait sa vision avec une force remarquable.

-Edward ! Que tu te mettes en rogne ne l'aidera pas. Alors tu te calmes, et tu vas la voir, sans passer par Alexandro, parce que tuer ce pauvre crétin n'est pas ce qui lui rendra le plus service.

Retissant, mais finalement trop préoccupé par la santé et le bien être de la jeune fille, j'acquiesçai, et contournai ma sœur, pour aller _la_ voir. J'ouvris doucement la porte de sa chambre. Elle était recroquevillée contre elle même, sanglotante. A ses pieds, jonchait le petit médaillon, dont la chaine était brisée de toute part. Seule la petite rose d'argent était encore intacte.

-Ça va ? Murmurais-je, tentant vainement d'insuffler le plus de tendresse possible dans ma voix.

Elle releva la tête vers moi. Son regard perdu m'indiqua trois choses: Elle ne m'avait pas vu arriver. Elle était bouleversée. Et la dernière était que si Alexandro avait été dans la même pièce, il serait surement mort, tué par mes soins.

Je jetais un derniers regard vers le médaillon, cherchant mes mots, mais, avant que je n'ai pu réagir, elle se leva, le saisit, et sauta par la fenêtre, d'où elle partit en courant. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir si facilement. Je la suivais donc, n'ayant aucun mal à la rattraper, courant bien plus vite qu'elle. Je remerciai à cet instant le ciel de m'avoir offert cette facilitée à courir aussi vite.

Rapidement, je me calai à sa hauteur, et la forçai à s'arrêter.

Son visage était décomposé. Tristesse. Désolation. Abandon. Désillusion. Solitude. Peur. Angoisse. Rejet. Encore de la peur. Toujours de la tristesse. Tous ces sentiments passaient dans ses yeux à une vitesse effarante, pour finalement y élire domicile.

-Excuse moi... murmurais-je

Elle ne cessait de sangloter, tremblante, et terrifiée. Je n'arrivais pas à la voir comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas. Elle était détruite. J'allais saisir sa main, en proie à la panique. Je ne n'aimais pas la voir comme ça. Je ne savais pas pourquoi.

-Qu'es qu'il y a ...? murmurais-je une nouvelle fois, en tentant de m'approcher d'elle.

Son regard était toujours rivé sur sol. Quand, elle leva finalement la tête vers moi, et se jeta dans mes bras, sanglotant de plus belle, son visage contre mon torse. Dans un geste presque naturel, je caressais ses cheveux, essayant tant bien que mal de la calmer. Je lui murmurai les paroles les plus réconfortantes que je pouvais, la sentant toujours aussi détruite entre mes bras.

Sans trop que je m'en rende compte, nous étions accroupis par terre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés ici, mais le soleil commençait à percer à l'autre bout de la forêt.

Elle releva finalement la tête, le regard légèrement hagard, mais visiblement calmée. Elle me servit un faible sourire d'excuse. Je lui rendis son sourire. Elle n'avait en rien à s'excuser. Je replaçai une de ses mèches folles derrière son oreille, alors qu'elle me fixait, en se mordillant la lèvre. Je me penchais vers elle, plaçant mes yeux au niveau des siens.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je.

Je n'avais pas fait dans l'originalité, mais la voir ainsi m'avait retiré temporairement tous mes moyens, et je luttais contre moi-même pour les récupérer rapidement. Elle opina d'un geste tremblotant de la tête, et je lui souris. Elle sembla quelque peu gênée en réalisant qu'elle était dans mes bras. Je lui souris de plus belle, et elle tenta de me rendre l'appareil, sans trop de succès.

Elle était abattue par les derniers évènements. C'était visible sur son visage. Dans ses yeux qui étaient redevenus ternes. Je devais lui changer les idées. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour cela, mais je le devais. C'était une obligation. Un impératif. Pour moi. Pour elle.

Je me relevai doucement, et elle m'imita, sans augmenter la distance entre nous, ce qui me convint parfaitement. Je scrutai ses pupilles à la recherche d'une idée. Observer ses yeux m'aidait à me calmer. J'aimais les contempler.

-Suis moi. Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille

Elle acquiesça brièvement, et nous partîmes à une vitesse effarante vers l'endroit où je voulais l'emmener. Je voulais qu'elle le voit. Je désirais par dessus tout être avec elle _là bas_. Elle me suivait sans rien trouver à redire. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans la clairière. Elle était toujours aussi somptueuse les rares jours de beau temps à Forks. Un fin rayon de soleil illuminait l'herbe tendre. Je me tournai vers elle, pour voir sa réaction. Je fus amusé de la voir, une étincelle d'émerveillement dans le regard. J'émis un petit rire, sans trop m'en rendre compte, et elle se tourna vers moi, étonnée.

-Rien... C'est juste que... J'aime bien voir cet éclat d'admiration dans tes pupilles. Ça leur donne une manière de scintiller particulièrement attachante.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je lui avais dis la vérité, mais elle sembla tout d'un coup gênée, mais -j'osais à peine le croire- contente ? Je lui souris, alors qu'elle détourna le regard vers le centre de la clairière, où elle alla s'assoir. Le seul rayon de soleil qui parvenait faisait scintiller sa peau, ne la rendant que plus ravissante. Je la rejoins rapidement, sans la lâcher des yeux. J'en étais bien incapable.

Elle se tourna vers moi, et, en me saisissant la main, elle me questionna du regard. Elle voulait que je lui parle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elle désirait -elle aimait ?- m'entendre parler. De tout, de rien... Elle m'écoutait toujours, jamais désintéressé d'aucun sujet. Et il était plaisant de la voir boire mes paroles, avec une étrange lueur dans ses pupilles. Dans ces instants, je savais qu'elle pensait à moi. Que j'étais le seul à occuper son esprit... J'avais beau savoir que c'était du pur et simple égoïsme, je ne pouvais m'enlever ce sentiment de bien être que m'apportait sa proximité. Son toucher. Ma main était entourée des deux siennes, comme si elle avait peur que je m'en aille. Cette pensée me fit sourire: j'importais assez à ses yeux pour qu'elle ne désire pas mon départ. Qu'elle en ai peur.

J'avançai ma main vers sa joue, et la caressai doucement, cherchant dans ses yeux un sujet sur lequel je pourrais parler. Je décidai alors d'aller vers le plus anodin de tous.

-Tu aimes le soleil ? Demandais-je.

La pluie et le beau temps. Le sujet le plus banal. Mais elle semblait tout de même intéressé par ce que je racontais. Elle acquiesça, les yeux redevenant de leur magnifique couleur dorée pétillante peu à peu. Je lui souris.

-Forks ne dois pas être le meilleur endroit sur Terre pour toi alors... répondis-je.

Elle sourit, puis sembla soudainement prise dans une réflexion qui la fit sourire de plus belle. Je relevai un sourcil, interrogatif à cette cause soudaine de gaité. Elle sembla légèrement gênée, et je n'insistai pas. Ma conversation alla de la pluie et du beau temps pour arriver à d'autres sujets aussi ennuyeux, trouvant toujours une manière détournée de lui soutirer des informations sur elle. Manière assez perverse d'en savoir plus sur elle, certes, mais j'avais appris à son contact, qu'elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle, ni être le centre d'attention.

La quiétude qui m'entourait fut soudainement coupée par le vibreur de mon téléphone. Lascivement, je le saisit, et faillit l'envoyer valser contre un arbre quand je vis celui qui m'appelait. Emmett devait le faire exprès, il n'y avait pas d'autres raison. Je décrochai furtivement.

-Quoi ? Grognais-je à l'adresse de mon frère.

-Hey ! Ed' ! Bougon ? Je te coupe dans un moment décisif ? Rigola-t-il à l'autre bout du combiné.

-Ferme là ! Qu'es que tu veux ? Crachais-je

-Rien, je voulais juste savoir comment _vous_ alliez. Alice aussi se pose la question...

Sa voix moqueuse était bourrée de sous entendus. J'entendis le petit rire flué de ma sœur. Ils avaient apparemment décidé de m'énerver. Je soupirai, et raccrochai. J'arrêtai aussi mon téléphone, histoire de ne plus être déranger. Leur humour mal placé m'avait refroidi, et elle le remarqua rapidement. Elle vrilla son regard dans le mien, curieuse, et légèrement apeurée par mon énervement soudain.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste... Emmett et Alice sont assez... exaspérants quand ils veulent.

Je jetai un regard à ma montre, et vis à regret qu'il était déjà près de midi. Je devais être à la villa à 12 heures pour que l'on parle du traité avec tout le monde. A regret, je me relevai. Elle m'interrogea du regard, soucieuse. Apparemment, elle semblait attristée par le fait que cette entrevue ce termine aussi ''rapidement''.

-Nous devons discuter du traité avec vous... Et nous avons rendez-vous à midi. On est presque déjà en retard.

Je commençai à partir vers le bord de la clairière. J'étais aussi attristée qu'elle, peu être -surement- même plus. Je m'étais senti vraiment bien. Elle était à côté de moi. Avec moi. Sans rien pour faire s'assombrir ce tableau qu'elle embellissait par sa seule présence, à mes côtés...

-Edward...?

Un murmure. Juste un son, presque silencieux. Mais merveilleusement mélodique. Magnifiquement harmonieux.

Elle venait de prononcer mon nom. Et il sonnait à merveille dans sa bouche. Elle me regardait, un sourire délicieusement charmeur dont elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte sur les lèvres.


	11. Chapitre 10

_Voila voila, ce chapitre que vous attendez avec les premiers mots de Bella est là !! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Beaucoup m'ont dis que j'étais une grande sadique de vous le couper juste maintenant, mais ce chapitre la est assez long comparé à l'autre, et je ne pouvais déçament pas le couper ! Alors me voila avec le chapitre 10 !!  
Tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont souhaitaient un bon Anniversaire, ça ma fait très plaisir. Ensuite je suis très contente de vous annoncer que je suis arrivée à 224 Reviews de votre par, et ça me fait très plaisir !! J'en suis à mon Dixième Chapitre pour cette fiction, et je suis toujours aussi contente de voir autant de reviews et de story Alert ou favourit story ^^ Je n'avais jamais espéré en avoir autant ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas, j'ai l'impression que j'ai éguaré mon côté sadique en l'écrivant... Mais je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à le retrouver pour la suite ! Après tout, une fiction où totu va bien... C'est légèrement ennuyeux ! _

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, vous remercie d'être toujours aussi fidèles, et espère que vous me laisserez une petite review, histoire de savoir ce que vous en pensez !! =') _

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Premiers mots.**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris. Au du moins, je savais pourquoi je l'avais fait, mais je ne savais pas d'où m'était arrivée cette assurance. Je venais de mettre un nom sur ce sentiment qui montait dans ma poitrine depuis que je l'avais vu. Depuis que je lui parlais. Je l'aimais. Je ne savais pas si cela avait un rapport avec mon bonheur, mais je voyais une très nette différence entre le sentiment de bien être qui m'accompagnait quand il était à proximité de moi, et celui de malaise, de détresse, quand il s'éloignait... Depuis mon arrivée chez les Cullen, quel que soit le membre de leur famille qui était à proximité, je me sentais _mieux_. Mais avec lui, j'étais _bien_. Le bonheur ? Surement.

De l'autre bout de la clairière, il ne bougeait pas. Ne bronchait pas. Il était comme sonné. Je lui souris. En 28 ans de silence, la première chose que j'avais prononcé, c'était son prénom. Edward. Bien que ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, j'étais sure qu'il l'avait entendu. Il me fixait, les yeux ouverts par l'étonnement. Le vent léger qui nous parvenait dans la clairière faisait remuer ses cheveux d'une façon merveilleusement envoutante. Vivifiante.

Mais une étrange vérité s'imposa alors à moi. Il était trahi. Je n'avais pas dit un mot depuis que je l'avais rencontré, et là, je me mettais à lui parler, comme si la chose était normale. Logique. J'étais stupide. Il devait désormais me détester, resongeant à tous les efforts qu'il avait dû faire pour me comprendre, alors que ce n'était qu'un caprice de ma part, ce silence falsifié...

Je baissai la tête, en proie à la panique. Il allait tout raconter. A Alexandro, à Pitt, à Gwen... Je croisais mes bras autour de mes genoux, paniquée, sentant les tremblements me revenir peu à peu. Je luttais pour maintenir en moi mes sanglots qui ne tarderaient pas à refaire surface.

Quand il se rapprocha. Il déposa sa main sur mon bras, et rapprocha son visage de mon oreille.

-J'aime beaucoup le son de ta voix. Me murmura-t-il doucement. Et je suis désolé. Tu m'as pris de court. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas déçus...

Je relevai ma tête vers lui. Ses yeux ne dégageaient que de la tendresse et de la joie. Ainsi qu'une certaine effervescence, sur laquelle je ne pouvais pas mettre de nom. Il me caressa doucement la joue, et me sourit tendrement. Je lui rendis son sourire. Il ne m'en voulait pas. Et il aimait le son de ma voix...? Non, surement un compliment en l'air pour me calmer. Me rendre moins revêche. Je m'approchai de son oreille, et je murmurai, avec un de ses sourires qu'il m'avait appris à faire depuis peu, et qui retransmettait tout le bonheur que je gardais au plus profond de moi.

-Je m'appelle Isabelle Marie Swan.

Rien qu'un murmure. Mais je sentis son visage s'étirer en un sourire alors j'enfouissais le mien dans son cou, trop désireuse d'une proximité avec lui. Il rigola, et dit calmement:

-Enchanté Isabella.

-Je préfère Bella.

Il rit derechef.

J'étais bien. J'étais avec lui. J'étais Heureuse.

**Point de Vue d'Edward.**

Je sentais son souffle frais dans mon cou alors qu'elle me murmurait d'une voix magnifiquement harmonieuse qu'elle préférait Bella. Isabella Marie Swan. Je connaissais son nom. Et c'était à moi qu'elle avait parlé. Pour la première fois depuis 28 ans, c'est à moi qu'elle avait adressé la parole. Cette pensée me fit furieusement plaisir. Mais le désir plus grand d'entendre encore une fois le son de sa voix s'imposa brutalement à moi, et je lui murmurais le plus calmement possible, pour ne pas lui montrer l'effervescence dans laquelle elle me mettait:

-Alors Bella, puis-je en connaître un peu plus sur toi ?

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre, et me répondit faiblement:

-Tout dépend de ce que tu veux que je te dise.

-N'importe quoi... Par exemple, quel est ta couleur préférée ?

Elle sourit, et me dit en baissant les yeux.

-Le marron.

-D'où viens tu ?

Elle garda un instant le silence, puis murmura calmement, avec une légère tristesse dans la voix:

-Je ne sais pas.

Ce soudain élant de tristesse me fit regretter mes paroles, aussi, je décidais de changer totalement de sujet.

-Tu as quel âge ?

Elle releva ses pupilles vers moi, et me dit dans un petit rire.

-Exactement...? Ou... Humainement ?

-La deuxième solution.

-J'ai 17 ans.

Elle reposa sa tête sur mon épaule, et je pouvais sentir son souffle frais dans mon cou. Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi et lui murmurais:

-Et pour ce médaillon...?

Elle releva légèrement la tête de mon cou derechef, me faisant face de ses pupilles brillantes.

-Je croyais que tu devais chercher ? Se moqua-t-elle.

Elle sortit de sa poche les restes du médaillon, et les déposa entre mes mains. Elle me fixait avec malice. Et me murmura rapidement alors que je faisais tourner le médaillon entre mes doigts. « Je pense que tu pourras trouver si tu es aussi intelligent que tu le laisse paraître... ». Elle avait utilisé un ton de défi. Je revis les initiales, et l'hypothèse qui m'était parvenue la veille me revint en mémoire.

-Un ancien petit ami ? Marmonnais-je.

Ma voix avait légèrement trahi ma nonchalance à l'idée de cette hypothèse. Elle hocha vivement la tête négativement, et releva un sourcil.

-Tu es plutôt mauvais détective. Je t'ai donné un indice assez imposant pourtant.

Je grognai légèrement, ce qui la fit sourire. J'étais plutôt content du fait qu'elle ne porte pas autour du coup une preuve de son amour perdu, et pour une fois, le fait que je me trompe ne me gêna pas. Me revint alors en tête les choses qu'elle m'avait dite de vie voix, et la réponse fusa dans mon esprit.

-S comme Swan ?

-Oui. Répondit elle en souriant.

-Une personne de ta famille ?

-Oui. Répéta-t-elle.

-Tu pourrais te montrer plus explicite... bougonnais-je face à son mutisme au sujet de ces informations.

Elle avait beau reparlé, elle se montrait assez peu coopérative, et semblait réfléchir a toutes ses paroles. Elle sembla soudain se vexer, et me balança d'une traite:

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais alors que tu as très clairement dis que tu devinerais ce que cachait ce médaillon ! Je ne voix donc pas pourquoi je prendrais la peine de t'expliquer très clairement ce que tu étais censé deviner. Ce n'est donc pas ma faute si tu n'est pas aussi perspicace que tu croyais l'être !

C'était la plus longue phrase qu'elle m'avait dite, et cela me fit sourire de la voir aussi butée et vexée.

-Tu as mauvais caractère, hein ?

Elle grimaça, et je reportai -du moins essayai- mon attention sur le pendentif. Je le fis tourner plusieurs fois entre mes mains.

-Ta mère, non ? Je voix mal un homme avec ça autour du coup... Et... Et bien, disons que c'est ou ta mère ou ta sœur alors...

-Mon père la offert à ma mère à leur mariage. Me répondit-elle, sa voix redevenant le murmure apaisant qu'il était au début. Il l'avait acheté à un de ses amis qui taillait de magnifiques bijoux. Et il avait fait graver ses initiales sur ce bijou. Mes parents ont finalement divorcé. Ma mère a gardé le pendentif, et, à mes 10 ans, elle me l'a offert. Depuis, je l'ai gardé... répondit-elle, ses yeux trahissant la nostalgie qu'elle ressentait en parlant de sa mère.

-Désolé. Murmurais-je.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute... répondit elle, sachant très bien que ses yeux la trahissait tout le temps face à moi.

Elle soupira. J'haussai un sourcil. Elle m'offrit un sourire légèrement amer. Et me dit alors dans un nouveau soupir.

-Je viens de me souvenir que tu as très clairement dis que nous devions retourner à la villa...

Aie ! J'avais oublié Alice. Mais compte tenu des circonstances, je pensai qu'elle ne nous en voudrait pas beaucoup. Après tout, elle avait surement elle aussi eut la vision de ces derniers instants, et elle devait elle aussi être au courant du nom de Bella. Ainsi que de tout le reste.

-Je pense qu'on devrait y aller. Marmonnais-je à son adresse.

Elle acquiesça, et se leva. Quand, elle trébucha malencontreusement dans ses pieds, et tomba en avant. Je la rattrapai de justesse. A quelques centimètres de moi, son visage me faisait face. Je pouvais sentir le parfum fruité de son haleine. Je pouvais voir son visage encore plus près que je ne l'avais jamais espéré. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je n'étais pas totalement maitre de mes moyens. Je m'approchai dangereusement près de son visage. Elle imita mon geste, s'approchant de plus en plus.

Je me levais d'un bon. Elle se releva rapidement, et s'excusa faiblement. J' hochai la tête. Non, elle n'avait vraiment pas à s'excuser.

Nous partîmes en courant vers la villa, mais d'une allure qui laissait très clairement voir que nous étions loin d'être pressés de retrouver les autres, et de retomber dans le grand fracas de notre vie en communauté.

Quand, elle s'arrêta soudainement. Je me tournai vers elle, étonné. Elle semblait soucieuse, et angoissé. Elle s'avança vers moi.

-Edward... Tu...

Je déposai un doigt sur ses lèvre, sachant très bien où elle voulait en venir, et lui souris.

-Je ne dirais rien à personne, Bella. Ni sur ton nom, ni sur ton mutisme.

-Merci... murmura-t-elle.

Je lui souris, et m'apprêtais à recommencer notre course jusqu'à la villa, quand une question me revint en tête.

-Excuse moi, mais, pourquoi avoir reparlé aujourd'hui ?

Elle se figea. Mais pas de manière effrayée, mais plutôt gênée. Elle se mordillait la lèvre -signe de gêne ou de réflexion chez elle- d'une manière assez insistante. Bien décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau si facilement, je me rapprochai quelque peu d'elle. Elle me fixait, puis baissa finalement les yeux, et dit d'une voix faible.

-Je m'étais jurée de ne parler qu'une fois que je serais heureuse. Et... Et bien disons que depuis quelques jours j'y réfléchis, et... Enfin...

-J'ai compris l'idée. Lui répondis-je, la dévorant des yeux.

Humaine, elle aurait surement rougi. Elle était encore plus magnifique quand la gêne prenait son contrôle. Elle semblait réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, pour ne rien laisser échapper. Comme si elle me cachait quelque chose de bien plus important que le reste.

Je lui souris gentiment, et l'intimai à continuer le chemin qui nous séparait de la villa. Non qu'Alice serait énervé de notre retard, car nous avions de bonnes raisons, mais Alexandro risquerait de le voir d'un très mauvais œil, et je ne voulais pas revoir ce regard terrorisé et meurtri que j'avais vu ce matin sur le visage de Bella.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa, et c'est sous les commentaires acerbes des Bleed que nous pénétrâmes dans le salon. Alice rayonnait, comme je m'y attendais, et Emmett semblait en pleine dispute avec Rosalie. Esmée s'approcha de nous, et nous intima d'aller nous assoir. Bella acquiesça, et je ressentis une pointe au cœur en me rendant compte que je n'entendrais peut-être plus sa voix de la journée. Cette pensée me rendit mélancolique, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me perdre dans mes pensée, où je revoyais clairement ma discution avec elle, son visage dans mon cou, sa main dans la mienne. Ainsi que sa chute en se relevant, et le baiser que nous avions faillis échanger. J'eus une nouvelle pointe au cœur en me remémorant ce ''faillis'', et je me maudissais intérieurement de m'être relevé d'un bon à cet instant. Elle semblait partante non ? Elle ne semblait pas rechigner... Mais, à cet instant, j'avais eus peur qu'elle me rejette, et ne veuille plus me parler. Me revoir. Si j'aurais pu accepter son rejet ? Je me rendis compte à cet instant, que je n'aurais pas pu l'accepter, ni même survivre à son départ. Cette vérité s'imposa à moi. Sans elle, je ne pouvais plus vivre. Elle était essentielle dans ma vie.

-Edward ! Bon sang ! Répond ! S'exclama Emmett.

Je relevais la tête, et vis Emmett en train de ruminer, face à moi, l'air contrarier. Il se rassit sur la chaise d'où il s'était levé, et me fusilla du regard. « Bordel Ed' ! Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois ailleurs comme ça et qu'Alice soit encore pire que d'habitude ?! » pensa-t-il, alors que Rosalie lui tapotait la cuisse de manière réconfortante.

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je, à Alice.

-Il y a qu'Alexandro est en train de se demander si il ne ferait pas mieux de tuer tous les Clebs, histoire qu'il ne se face pas lapider si l'un deux... comment disent-ils déjà ? ''Faillis'' ...

-Certainement pas ! Rétorquais-je, en lançant un regard assassin à Alexandro.

-Parce qu'il ne vous arrive jamais de faillir, vous ? Cracha Gwendoline.

-On sait se retenir. Rétorqua Emmett.

-Peu être, mais comme vous le savez, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'_elle_ veut ou pense, alors allez savoir si elle ne va pas fauter ? Elle est imprévisible et instinctive, et je ne veux pas me faire tuer à cause d'elle !

-Toi, Ferme la ! Répondis-je en me levant du fauteuil, ou Esmée m'avait dit de m'assoir.

Comment pouvait-il réellement penser que Isabella les conduiraient à leur perte ?! Comment pouvait-il être aussi méprisant de cette jeune femme, qui ne réagissait jamais de manière excessive ni violente. Elle était juste une personne torturée et maltraitée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

-Maintenant vous arrêtez de jouer à ce petit jeu et vous signez cette saleté de traiter sans rien dire, sinon vous dégagez ! Répondis-je, en montant les escaliers le plus rapidement possible, avant de retourner tuer Alexandro, qui bouillonnait dans son fort intérieur.

Alors que je me rendais dans ma chambre, fulminant à moitié, j'entendis Mathieu rétorquer à son frère que de toute façon, c'était ce qu'avait décidé Pitt, donc ils le feraient tous. Sans rien dire. La réunion se termina.

D'un geste vif, je fis démarrer le disque que contenait la stéréo de ma chambre, et m'allongeai sur mon lit, alors que la musique de Debussy se jouait dans un silence complet. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Bella. De me rappeler toutes ses paroles. Et par dessus tout, le son mélodique de sa voix. Ni trop aiguë, ni trop grave. Harmonieux. Comme elle.

On tapa à ma porte. J'allais y ouvrir, sans trop d'empressement, ennuyé par ce dérangement soudain. Mais mon intérêt revint soudainement, quand je la vis dans l'entrebâillement. Elle me sourit faiblement, et je l'invitai à entrer. Elle s'avança, et détailla la pièce avec attention. Son regard passa du simple divan blanc qui me faisait office de ''lit'', pour finir sur la collection de CD qui prenait une grande partie de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta près de la stéréo, et sourit.

-Debussy ? Demanda-t-elle, dans son habituel murmure.

Je lui souris pour toute réponse. Elle détailla avec attention toutes les boites de CD que contenait ma chambre, puis se tourna vers moi, un sourire d'excuse assortis à ses yeux sur le visage.

-Désolée pour tout à l'heure pendant la réunion d'Alice...

Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Je lui souris.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser je pense....

-Mais Alexandro ne le fera jamais... murmura-t-elle.

-Mais pourquoi il t'en veut autant ?! M'exclamais-je, sans pouvoir me retenir.

-Je ne sais pas trop...

Elle se tue un instant, puis dit dans un murmure:

-Et il n'a pas l'air de le savoir lui même... Je crois... Que c'est mon silence qui le gêne.

Son regard s'était perdu dans le vague, en un point à côté de moi. J'approchai ma main de sa joue, et la lui caressai doucement. Elle se tourna vers moi, et me sourit faiblement. Apparemment, la tournure de la conversation l'avait attristé, et je me maudissais d'être en quelque sorte la cause de cette perte de gaité.

-Excuse moi.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Me répondit-elle, étonnée.

Je descendis mes mains vers sa taille, et la serrais quelque peu contre moi. Elle se colla contre mon torse, et s'agrippa à ma chemise. Je me rapprochai de son oreille, et lui murmurai tendrement:

-Je n'aime pas quand tu perds ce sourire que tu as sur les lèvres. En particuliers quand je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu le retrouves.

La fin de ma phrase était devenu bien plus silencieuse. Elle se serra un peu plus contre moi, et je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom. Je souris. Elle se dégagea finalement, et me servit un sourire bien plus beau que celui qu'elle m'avait fait juste avant. Incapable de me retenir, je lui posais une question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis que je connaissais sa vie dans cette famille. Je savais qu'elle risquait de le prendre très, très mal, mais je mourais de ne pas en avoir la réponse.

-Bella... commençais-je. Elle vrilla son regard dans le mien, ce qui m'encouragea à continuer. Excuse moi, mais, pourquoi rester avec eux si... si tu n'es pas heureuse avec cette vie là ?

Elle baissa son regard vers le sol, et, en quelques minutes qui me parurent interminable, elle me servit un petit sourire mélancolique.

-Je... Elle déposa sa tête contre mon torse, et j'entendis à peine son murmure quand elle continua. Je ne peux pas Edward... Désolée. Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais...

-Me le diras-tu un jour ?

Elle releva son regard vers le mien, et me dit alors dans un de ces petits sourires tristes qu'elle faisait:

-Oui. Mais...

-Pas tout de suite. Finis-je. D'accord. Ça me suffit.

Elle me sourit. J'entendis une nouvelle fois taper à la porte. Nonchalamment, je me dégageais de l'étreinte de Bella, et allai ouvrir. Alice se tenait dans l'entrebâillement, un sourire exaspérant sur les lèvres.

-Salut Ed ! J'espère que je ne te déranges pas.

J'étais tenter de répondre oui, mais le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvre m'indiqua qu'elle le savait déjà. Elle entra dans ma chambre, et c'est en s'excusant du regard que Bella sortit. Alice la salua rapidement, non sans lui lancer un clin-d'œil, qui signifiait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à passer à l'asseau sur elle aussi, si je ne me montrait pas à la hauteur de ses exigences. J'eus à peine le temps de la voir rentrer dans sa chambre, qu'Alice refermait déjà la porte.

-Alors, Ed' ?! Racoooooontes !! s'exclama la petite tornade brune en souriant.

-Alors quoi Alice ?! Tu as tout vu j'imagine. Qu'es ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! Rétorquais-je, froidement.

-Oh la la... Je vois que tu n'as pas trop apprécié le fait que je coupe ta petite scène d'amour avec Bella. D'ailleurs je trouve qu'elle a un très joli nom !

-Alice, sort de là !

Je m'empressais d'aller lui ouvrir la porte, pour la mettre dehors. Elle rigola, et sortit, non sans me gratifier de son regard noir, qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire quand on la contrariait.

Je retournai m'allonger sur le divan.

Mais décidément, le sort était contre moi, et c'est en défonçant presque la porte qu'Emmett entra. Il riait.

-Qu'es ce que tu veux Emmett ?! Crachais-je à mon frère.

-Juste savoir comment va ton histoire d'amour platonique avec la fille sans nom.

-Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça ! Rétorquais-je assez froidement cette fois encore.

-Oh la la... Tu lui as même pas pris un petit baiser que t'es énervé comme ça frérot ?

-Emmett Dégage ! Crachais-je, une nouvelle fois.

-Me dis pas qui s'est rien passé, Alice est une pile électrique depuis que vous êtes partis de la maison pour votre escapade romantique.

-Emmett Dégage ! Me répétais-je, de plus en plus menaçant.

-Ça va, ça va... On se calme Roméo. Juliette est gentiment dans sa chambre et ton frère va gentiment partir demander à sa très charmante sœur, Alice ce qui s'est passé vu que Roméo n'est pas un grand coopératif...

-C'est ça, c'est ça... Sors de là !

Sachant très bien qu'il ne tirerait rien de moi, et qu'Alice allait tout lui raconter, il sortit de la chambre en rigolant, et je me levai pour monter le son de la stéréo. Je laissai ensuite mon esprit divaguer, en tachant d'ignorer tant bien que mal les pensées acerbes des Bleed, et surexcitées de ma propre famille.

_Qu'es qui lui prend à ce Cullen ! Il défend l'autre saleté. Je vais aller lui dire deux mots à cette... _**Alexandro**

Je me levais d'un bon de mon divan. Les pensées de ce crétin me parvinrent rapidement, et c'est sans trop attendre que je sortais de ma chambre. Je tombai nez à nez, avec lui, à deux pas de la chambre de Bella.

Il avait été évident que ses pensées étaient tournées vers elles. Il était évident que si il allait lui parler, elle reprendrait cet air que je lui avais vu le matin même. Et il était aussi évidement que je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

Me rapprochant rapidement de lui, je l'attrapai par le col, et le plaquai contre le mur. Son visage était défait par la rage. Il me cracha au visage d'une voix furieuse:

-Qu'es ce que tu veux Edward ?! Tu viens voler au secours de l'autre saleté ?!

-Ferme la, pauvre con ! Je resserrai mon emprise sur lui, et il grogna, essayant de s'en défère, et fulminant des insultes. Ne l'approches pas. Et n'essaye pas de la faire souffrir. Parce que je te préviens, amis de Carlisle ou pas, si tu lui fais le moindre mal, t'es un homme mort Alexandro.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Elle est ma sœur, non ?

-J'en ai rien à faire de qui elle est pour toi, je te dis juste ce que tu as à faire si tu veux partir de Forks en bon état. Compris ?!

-Calme toi Ed'. Lança une voix derrière moi. Ça ne plairait pas à Carlisle que tu tues un enfant de son ami.

« _Calme toi Ed'. Il ne lui fera rien, tu l'as suffisamment mis en garde je pense._ » Jasper tentait de me calmer. Je lançais un derniers regard à Alexandro, avant de le relâcher.

-J'espère que tu as compris. Crachais-je, avant de rentrer dans ma chambre.

Sans faire plus d'histoire, mais rageant, Alexandro rentra dans sa chambre. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me calmer. Mais l'autre crétin m'avait mit en rogne, et je n'y parvenais pas. Je sentais la rage me contenir, et je revis le regard perdu et terrorisé de Bella.

Bella. J'avais envie de la voir. De lui parler. J'en avais envie plus que tout. Mais je préférais rester calme, et ne pas aller trop vite en besogne. Je restai donc là, allongé sur mon divan, mes pensées toutes tournées vers elle, alors que la douce musique « Clair de Lune » résonnait dans la pièce.

Isabella Marie Swan meublait ma vie, hantait mon esprit et occupait mon cœur. Sans elle, ma vie n'aurait plus servit à rien, et j'en prenais conscience, au fur et à mesure que je la connaissais... Et tout cela m' allait parfaitement.

* * *

_Ah la, la... Si vous saviez comme j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire ! En tout cas, rendez vous au prochain chapitre... J'espère ! _


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Salut à tout ! Un grand merci pour vos Reviews ! Je suis aux anges ^^ **_

_Mais, bon, passons au sujetS qui fachent... Tout d'abord désolé d'avoir été longue, mais bon, je peux pas poster très vite quand j'ai pas l'inspiration qui va avec... Et cette semaine j'en avais pas... Désoler... Ensuite, compte tenus du fait que je ne pourais pas aller sur internet la semaine prochaine (de demain à samedi prochain), j'ai tout de même tenue à vous publier un petit chapitre avant de partir ! Mais, manque de chance, je suis totalement déçue par ce chapitre... C'est comme ça, les POV Bella, c'est pas trop mon truc... Enfin bref, c'est un chapitre transition, qui je l'espère, ne vous décevra pas trop, et qui je l'espère aussi, me donnera plein d'inspiration pour les prochains chapitres ! Sur ce je vous laisse, et bonne lecture !!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 11: Traité.**

**Point de Vue de Bella.**

Je n'avais qu'une seule et unique envie à cet instant, retourner le voir. Revoir sa chevelure cuivrée, ses magnifiques yeux et réentendre le son de sa voix. Tout mon monde tournait autour d'Edward Cullen. Je l'aimais, j'en étais certaine. Et pour la première fois depuis 28 ans, j'étais heureuse. Grâce à lui, grâce à sa famille... Je n'imaginais pas pouvoir partir d'ici.

Lascivement allongée sur mon lit, j'attendais. Je repensais à ma journée. J'émis malgré moi un petit sourire en pensant à sa réflexion sur le fait que Forks n'était pas le meilleurs endroit pour moi étant donné que je n'aimais pas la pluie, mais plutôt le soleil. Mais, pour une fois, il avait tord. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien qu'à Forks. Le temps n'avait pas d'importance, car Edward était là. Il aurait pu faire nuit toute la journée ou même être terrassé par les cyclones une fois par semaine, j'y serais bien. Je ne serais plus seule.

Je revoyais ma journée défiler dans ma tête à une vitesse faramineuse. Tout s'enchainait, et s'accordait. Je m'étonnais moi même de l'aisance avec laquelle je me tenais près de lui. Je sentais encore son odeur. Je ressentais encore les innombrables sensations que j'avais ressenti contre lui.

Mon esprit s'arrêta alors sur ma chute, et le moment où il m'avait rattrapé de justesse. Humaine, je me serais très vite empourprée. Mais mon attention fut retenue par son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Proche. Très proche. D'un geste machinal, j'avançais vers lui, comme pour l'embrasser. J'avais la ridicule impression qu'il en faisait autant. Je me stoppai au même moment où il se relevait d'un bon. Je l'imitai bien évidemment, et balbutiai un "désolée", à peine audible. Il hochait la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. A cet instant, j'avais vraiment peur d'avoir mal agis avec lui. J'avais peur qu'il comprenne ce que je ressentais pour lui, et qu'il ne fuit. Qu'il ne veuille plus me voir. Mais les évènements suivant me rassurèrent quelques peu.

Je me revoyais encore dans sa chambre, contre son torse. Avec lui. Tant que j'y étais, le reste importait peu. Vraiment Très Peu.

L'heure avait quelque peu avancé. Il était près de 14 heures, quand je daignai enfin sortir de ma chambre, abandonnant ainsi mes réflexions. Je descendais nonchalamment les escaliers, quand Emmett apparut devant moi, en courant à vive allure. J'entendis Jasper jurer derrière lui, et ils montèrent en courant les escaliers. Esmée leur cria d'arrêter, alors que j'entendis la vitre se briser, et le rire de Jasper. Rosalie, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil du salon, soupira. Alice était en train de s'étouffer à force de rire. Mathieu les observait d'un œil critique.

-Qu'es qu'il y a ? demanda Edward, qui venait de rentrer par la porte d'entrer dans la maison.

-Emmett a voulus faire chanter Jasper, ça c'est finit en bagarre et Emmett est passé par la fenêtre du premier ! Répondit Alice.

Edward sourit, visiblement amusé par l'épopée de ses frères. Je me surpris moi aussi à sourire. Alice se leva alors d'un seul coup.

-Bon ! Que diriez vous d'une petite sortie à Port Angeles ? Elle me lançait un regard bourré de sous entendus. Apparemment, elle avait pas mal de choses à me dire.

-Les Bleed aussi, bien évidemment. Rajouta Esmée, en lançant un regard inquisiteur à sa fille.

Ouh la ! Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise même... Mais même si Alice partageait mon avis, elle ne refusa pas cet idée pour réconcilier tout le monde à sa mère. Esmée était vraiment une gentille femme. Elle essayait de réconcilier nos deux familles, malgré tous les problèmes engendrés. Mais tout le monde savait très bien que tout cela était peine perdue...

-Très bien... Alors, que diriez vous d'une journée à Port Angeles tous ensemble ? Demanda Alice, avec bien moins d'entrain, mais assez pour me faire regretter mon étrange envie d'y aller.

-Je ne suis pas contre. Répondit diplomatiquement Mathieu. Je pense que Gwen et Alex ne le seront pas non plus.

-Alors c'est convenus. On dit... (elle regarda l'horloge du salon) 14 heures 30 au garage ?

Tout le monde opina. Elle monta les marches des escaliers en sautillant, rapidement suivie par Rosalie, alors qu'Edward allait chercher ses frères, pour leur dire ce qu'Alice avait prit comme engagement pour eux. Je pus entendre Emmett se plaindre, alors que je me dirigeais vers la petite rivière près de la villa. Je laissais mon regard balader. Respirant à ce sentiment de bonheur que je ressentais encore au plus profond de moi. Avec moins d'intensité, certes, mais là tout de même.

-Edward à raison, tu es beaucoup mieux quand tu souris. Me coupa une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai rapidement, et me calmai instantanément en voyant la silhouette élancée de Jasper. Je lui souris, et il en fit de même. Il s'approcha, et me désigna un rocher face à celui où je me tenais. "Puis-je ?" demanda-t-il poliment, alors que j'acquiesçai. Il alla s'y assoir, et me dévisagea avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu es nettement moins morose que ce matin. Et vraiment plus joyeuse -heureuse- qu'à ton arrivée. Des raisons particulières ? Demanda-t-il.

J'eus un petit sourire vague. Oui. Il y en avais une. Mais je ne préférais pas que ça se sache. Et après tout, Jasper ressentait mes émotions non ? Il devait avoir un assez bon aperçus de ces raisons...

-Mais... Dis moi, je... Jasper inspira, puis se lança. Je ressens toute la peur que tu as quand tu te trouve dans la même pièce qu'Alexandro ou Pitt. Ainsi que la tristesse. Alors pourquoi te laisser faire comme ça ? Sur ce point là je rejoins l'avis d'Emmett... Il faudrait, en quelque sorte que tu te "rebelle", ou même sans aller jusque là, que tu leur montre que tu n'es pas un objet...

Il semblait vraiment révolté par l'attitude de ma famille envers moi, même si il ne le montrait pas. Je ne savais pas comment lui répondre. Aussi, je m'approchais de lui, et plaçais ma main sur son épaule. Je lui souris. Espérant qu'il traduise mes émotions en parole.

-De la gratitude... Et de la retenue ? Me demanda Jasper.

J'opinais. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis me sourit à son tour, et se leva, non sans me gratifier d'une légère accolade et d'un recommandation.

-Je te conseille d'aller te changer, sinon Alice...

J'acquiesçai rapidement. Aie ! J'avais la même tenue depuis la veille, ce qui ne semblait pas trop convenir à Alice. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, et croisai en chemin Alexandro, qui se contenta de me toiser froidement. Cette réaction m'étonna, car il avait plutôt comme habitude de me lancer un sourire sadique et peu rassurant. J'aperçus Edward, adossé au mur du couloir, le regard furieux à l'adresse de mon frère. Son regard me fit froid dans le dos, et sans trop le vouloir, je me figeai quelques instants, avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Mais je n'eus pas atteins ma porte, qu'Alice me rattrapa. Elle s'agrippa à mon bras, et me dit:

-Tu devrais te maquiller légèrement, ça te rendrait mieux avec ce que tu vas mettre ! Me dit elle en souriant.

Je lui offrais pour toute réponse une grimace, et elle me toisa quelques instants, avant de soupirer, et de me lancer un petit « Irrécupérable... », avant de rentrer dans sa chambre pour se changer aussi. Je me retournai pour aller dans ma chambre, mais je fus happée par le regard pénétrant d'Edward, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Apparemment, il s'était changé. Il portait désormais une chemise noire, qui faisait merveilleusement contraste avec sa peau blafarde. Mais mon regard fut surtout attiré par ses cheveux qu'il venait d'ébouriffer, en me souriant. Il passa à côté de moi, et me murmura un petit « A tout à l'heure, Bella ». Je lui souris légèrement à mon tour, et m'engouffrai dans ma chambre.

[...]

Je ne sortis de ma chambre, qu'une fois que j'étais sure que la dispute avait cessée. Il était 14 heures 26 précisément, et cela faisait exactement 7 minutes que j'entendais Gwen hurler, Rosalie à sa suite. Par moment, Emmett prenait le dessus, mais Alexandro rétorquait souvent par de petits sifflements, des « Toi fermes la ! » très audibles. Je ne savais pas quel était le problème, et ne voulais pas le savoir. Et ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée de Mathieu en bas, que je me décidai enfin à y aller. Mathieu calmait le jeu, comme à son habitude. J'entendis la petite voix aiguë de Marie-Jane ordonner à toute la famille de se tenir tranquille, et ne fut pas surprise d'entendre soudain parler de moi, alors que je partais en courant vers l'entrée. Au moment où Marie-Jane demandais si je venais moi aussi, je sortis de la grande villa, sous le sourire enchanteur d'Esmée, qui sembla ravie de me voir -comme à chaque fois, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Alexandro marmonna un petit « Apparemment oui... », alors que je me dirigeais vers Edward, qui me gratifiait de venir vers lui.

À l'instant où je me dirigeais vers lui, Mathieu me souffla alors d'une voix terne et dure « Qu'es que tu fous ?! Tu joues la sociable avec les Cullen ?! Arrête d'énerver Alex, je ne te défendrai pas cette fois. ». Je sentis mon cœur faillir, bien qu'il était déjà mort, dès qu'il eut préciser que j'énervais Alexandro. Je ne savais pas en quoi le fait qu'il me voit de moins en moins l'énerve. Edward s'approcha de moi, et cracha rageusement à Mathieu: « Moi si. Alors ferme la. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lui dis ce qu'elle doit faire. ». Sur ce je me sentais encore plus, mal, et Edward me tira vers lui, et m'emmena vers sa volvo. Mathieu le toisa froidement, mais ça n'intrigua personne, car personne ne nous regardait, ils étaient tous trop occuper à se répartir dans les différentes voitures.

-On a qu'à mettre les Bleed ensemble, moi je ne veux plus les voir. Cracha Rosalie.

J'eus un sursaut de stupeur en réalisant que j'étais avec les Bleed moi aussi. Jasper ressentis rapidement cette émotion, et se tourna vers moi. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir qu'Edward et Alice s'y opposaient déjà. Alice avait surement vue ce qu'y allait se passer si on faisait comme cela, et Edward avait lui aussi dut comprendre mes émotions, tout comme Jasper, mais sans dons spécifique. Après tout, il n'en avait pas besoin pour lire en moi.

-Non. Mauvaise idée. Le mélange c'est mieux. Rétorqua Alice.

-Ou alors on prend trois voiture et c'est réglé. Rajouta Edward.

-On fait comme ça. Je prend la mienne. Cracha Rosalie. Emm', tu montes avec moi.

Sans plus rien dire, tout le monde se dirigea vers sa propre voiture. Emmett et Rosalie partirent dans le cabriolet de cette dernière, Mathieu, Gwen et Alexandro dans la voiture de Pitt, et Edward m'ouvrit galamment la porte du côté passager, alors qu'Alice et Jasper s'installaient derrière, en murmurant. Je ne parvenais pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient, et ne cherchais pas à le faire.

Nous roulâmes à une vitesse hallucinante, jusqu'à notre arrivée à Port Angeles. Durant tout le trajet, je jetais des regards que je voulais discrets à Edward, mais à chaque fois je recroisais son regard, et il était de plus en plus difficile de détacher le mien.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture, et c'est dans le rire tonitruant d'Emmett, que j'entendis Rosalie jurer face à son mari. Elle rejoint Alice, et lui dit qu'elle commençait dès maintenant. Gwendoline soupira, et embrassa langoureusement Alexandro, qui passait ses bras autour d'elle, d'un geste presque provocateur. Edward émit un léger grognement, alors qu'Alice soupirait de dégout. Les deux m'entouraient fermement et Edward semblait passablement énerver. Je remarquais qu'Alice lançait un regard courroucé à Alexandro, qu'il l'ignora magnifiquement.

-Je veux aller au magasin de prêt à porter dont j'ai entendus parler. Lâcha d'un ton suffisant Gwen.

-Je t'accompagne. Ajouta Alexandro. Et toi -il me dévisagea- aussi tu viens.

J'acquiesçais, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Edward allait répliquer, mais Alice lui lança un regard noir. Il se tut, apparemment mécontent, et fulminant.

-Je viens moi aussi. Dit Mathieu à son tour.

Alice acquiesça, et tira Edward par le bras pour qu'il la suive. Je sentais son regard se poser sur moi, et j'avançais en tentant de ne pas trébucher, alors qu'Alexandro me regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je jetais un derniers regard à Edward, qui semblait en pleine dispute avec Alice.

Gwen nous emmena finalement vers son magasin, et Alexandro m'intima d'attendre dehors avec lui. Je m'exécutais, sans broncher. Ce bonheur qui m'accompagnait depuis le matin me quittait peu à peu, au fur et a mesure que le temps passait sans Edward. Alexandro me dévisagea, un sourire au lèvre, et me dit en se penchant vers mon oreille:

-Qu'es ce que tu fous ? Je t'ai trouvé bien souriante avec Edward depuis quelques jours.

Je ne répondis -évidemment !- rien, et me contenta de baisser les yeux. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, et fit passer sa main sur ma joue, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Mon expression le fit rire. Un rire affreux et apeurant. Comme à son habitude.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi tu souris comme ça... Il approcha son visage du mien, et je sentais son souffle sur ma joue. Edward Cullen...

Il se recula, et me dit, soudainement furibond.

-Ne l'approche pas. Me dit-il. Ce pauvre con s'est montré trop -il se rapprocha de moi et je sentais son souffle sur mon visage- _protecteur_ envers toi. Il n'a pas semblé au courant de nos liens, chérie. Alors tu vas gentiment l'ignorer et devenir la pauvre garce qui est totalement associable. _Compris_ ?

Je ne dis rien. Trop apeurée pour dire un seul mot. Il me lança un derniers sourire glacial, et partit rejoindre Gwen à l'intérieur. Sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir, Mathieu sortit, et vint me voir rapidement. Il semblait furieux. Il était à deux doigts de me gifler, mais ne pouvait pas. Trop de témoins. Il se pencha vers moi, et me dit, le visage déformé par la fureur. Mathieu se mettait rarement en colère. Mais quand il l'était, il ne fallait surtout pas le contrarier. Mathieu avait toujours raison. Toujours. Remettre sa parole en doute était impossible. Improbable.

Je tremblais à la perspective de cette altercation, qui, je le savais, se finirait mal pour moi. Et Pitt serait au courant. Mathieu lui raconterait tout.

-Qu'es ce que tu fous ? Me cracha-t-il au visage.

Je ne répondit rien. Figée par la peur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère.

-Comment oses tu manquer autant de respect à Pitt ?! Pour qui le fais-tu passer, en t'affichant souriante et sociable avec les Cullen, alors que tu étais aussi ''triste''... JE T'INTERDIS DE RECOMMENCER ! Tu vas éviter ce Cullen. Eux comme tous les autres. Tu vas redevenir cette ombre d'une personne que tu étais, et que je ne revois plus l'ombre d'un sourire pour ces crétins. Tu as compris ?!

J'acquiesçais faiblement. Je ne parvenais pas à faire dériver mon regard du sol. Un malaise intense parcourait tout mon corps, et je me sentais m'engourdir. Je retenais un flot de sanglot, me mordant les lèvres. Mathieu me toisa durement, avant de me dire qu'il partait se promener dans la ville.

Je ne bougeais pas. Complètement figée. Une obligation s'imposa à moi. Je devais éviter les Cullen. Je devais jouer un rôle, et redevenir cette femme qui n'était rien de plus que l'ombre de moi même. Je ne devais plus jamais reparler à Edward. Je ne devais plus l'approcher. Le dégouter de ma personne. Cette constatation plus que toute les autres, fendit mon cœur déjà mort. Si mes larmes avaient pû couler, je me serait vidée de tout mon sang.

-Bella ? Me demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais instantanément, me liquéfiant sur place en repérant la voix veloutée et douce de mon Adonis. Il arborait une mine inquiète, et fouillait dans mes yeux, à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il, avec cet air torturé et triste qui me donnait mal au cœur quand je le voyais s'afficher sur son visage parfait.

Je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Il m'était impossible de me forcer à oublier cet homme qui était le plus important de toute ma vie. Je sentais toutes mes résolutions m'abandonner, quand je vis le regard d'Alexandro se poser sur moi.

Je ne pouvais pas.

Je jetais un derniers regard à Edward, avant de partir, m'échappant. Fuyant. Il me rattrapa par le bras, et je me relâchai à contre cœur de son emprise, le laissant là. Seul.

Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt qui longeait la ville. Je devais chasser. Je devais penser à autre chose.

La mort aurait été bien moins pénible que de le quitter, le laissant, lui et son inexplicable souffrance. Mais la mort ne pouvait m'être donner. Et mon devoir envers ma famille était de l'oublier. Même si mon cœur se déchirait un peu plus à chaque pas que je faisais pour me séparer de lui

* * *

_Une petite Review, pour la route ;) ?_

* * *


	13. Chapitre 12

_Salut ! Alors voila enfin le chapitre 12 !! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. C'est toujours un chapitre transition, et il risque de vous faire languir. Au prochain chapitre, on passe aux choses intéressantes. Alors j'espère que je le finirais vite, pour vite vous le poster ^^ En tout cas je suis Ravie d'avoir vu à mon retour à peu près 30 Reviews ='D  
Donc je vous remercie, et je vous remercie aussi d'être toujours présent pour lire ma fiction, et de me faire autant de compliments, qui me touche vraiment ! Dès que je peux je poste les deux versions corrigée, et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 12: Retournement de situation.**

**Point de Vue d'Edward. **

Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je ne savais pas comment. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'elle venait de me repousser, et de s'enfuir, ne voulant manifestement plus me voir.

Et ça, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

Je restai là, quelques instants, figé, sans pouvoir rien faire. Rien dire. Tout en tentant de reprendre vainement contenance, je me tournai légèrement, et fus happé par le sourire qui s'étirait sur les lèvres d'Alexandro. « _Cette sale garce nous a finalement écouté. Tant mieux, pour elle._ ». Je me figeais. Furieux. _Il_ était la cause de ce revirement de situation. Je me dirigeais d'un pas décidais vers lui, quand les paroles d'Alice peu avant que je ne vienne la rejoindre me revinrent. « C_alme toi, Edward, et, surtout, ne va voir aucun Bleed tout seul. Compris ?! C'est ce qui est le mieux pour elle._ » Alice... Elle me cachait quelque chose depuis notre arrivée à Port Angeles, et ne voulait pas me dire quoi. Et je venais de comprendre ce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sache.

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser Bella seule avec sa famille , mais Alice -Toujours elle- m'avait expressément ordonné de ne rien faire. C'était inévitable. Mais son visage déformé par la tristesse me hantait. Furieux, je me détournai rapidement pour retourner à ma volvo. J'avais besoin d'aller ailleurs. Dans un endroit où je serais seul. Sur le chemin, je croisai Alice qui m'intima d'aller chasser, disant que cela serait bien mieux pour moi. Je ne réfléchis pas trop, et y allai. J'avais une excuse, il aurait été stupide de ne pas m'en servir.

J'arrivai à ma volvo et me jetai dedans. Celle-ci contenait encore son odeur. Fruitée et délicieusement agréable. Je m'enrageais d'autant plus contre _eux_. Quand, soudain, je me rendis compte de quelque chose que je n'avais pas pris en compte: et si elle ne voulait pas de moi pour une raison autre que celle que je me montait dans la tête. Elle ne devait pas avoir la même obsession de moi que celle que j'avais d'elle. Elle ne devait plus vouloir de moi auprès d'elle. J'avais percé ses secrets.

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

Et si je n'avais en réalité, rien percé du tout et qu'elle s'était foutue de moi du début à la fin. Elle était dans la famille des Bleed après tout, rien ne devait plus m'étonner de leur part. Je m'arrêtai net sur la route, garant la voiture sur le bas côté. Sans trop m'en rendre compte, j'avais machinalement démarré, et me dirigeais vers Forks. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux. J'imaginais mal Bella agir comme ça, mais on m'avait toujours dit de me méfier des femmes et des vampires en priorité. Alors pourquoi serait-elle différente, elle. Elle était comme toutes les autres...

Sauf que toutes les autres ne se taisaient pas depuis 28 ans, sauf que toutes les autres ne se laissaient pas maltraiter sans rien dire, sauf que toutes les autres ne tentaient pas de faire plaisir aux gens qui les entouraient, sauf que toutes les autres aimaient le Shopping, sauf que toutes les autres se maquillaient et se mettaient en valeur avec des multitudes de vêtements. Sauf qu'Isabella Marie Swan avait réussi contrairement à toutes les autres à refaire battre mon cœur froid et mort.

Non, Bella n'était pas comme toutes les autres.

Je me sentis stupide d'avoir cru un instant qu'elle s'était joué de moi. Je revoyais passer devant mes yeux son visage apeuré et perdu, alors qu'elle s'enfuyait loin de moi. Alice pourrait dire ce qu'elle voulait, j'irais voir Bella. Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la faire sortir de son monde de tristesse dans lequel elle avançait. Isabella était ma priorité.

[...]

Je retournai à la villa assez tard dans la soirée, après avoir chassé. Dans la maison, il semblait y avoir un certains remue ménage, et je passai rapidement le seuil pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Et je ne fus pas surprit de voir mes frères et sœurs, en pleine dispute avec les Bleed, sous le regard de Marie-Jane. La dispute tournait autour du traiter, et je n'en fus pas surpris. Je remarquais qu'Esmée et Bella manquaient à l'appel. Sans m'encombrer de prendre part à la dispute, je me dirigeai vers la salle où était mon piano. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Je m'installai rapidement sur le banc, et commençai à jouer les premières notes d'une mélodie qui sortait tout droit de ma tête. Ce son était assez dur, sans joie ni gaité, ni sourire. Froid. Triste. Perdu. J'avais remarqué que les mélodies qui me venaient en ce moment avait un grand rapport avec les sentiments que Bella me donnait, et mon inspiration se puisait souvent dans son humeur, son histoire. Elle était ma muse en quelque sorte. Je me rappelai rapidement que l'essentiel des partitions que j'avais crée depuis son arrivé était triste. Mélancolique. Sauf une. Une que je n'avais pas encore joué, et qui se trouvait dans ma chambre, à l'abri des regards. Je l'avais écrite un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Quand elle m'avait ouvert son cœur. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'elle. Et je tremblais à l'idée que je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais été encore une fois.

-Edward, nous allons chasser. Tout le monde est à cran à cause de ce petit accrochage, et il serait mieux que nous soyons tous maitre de nos moyens pour voir les Clebs demain. Me dit Alice, sèchement. Tu restes là ? Me demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. J'hochai la tête. Esmée et... _''Elle''_, aussi restent. A tout à l'heure.

Sans rien dire d'autre, elle sortit de la pièce. Mais j'y faisais à peine cas, car tout mon esprit était tournée vers Bella. Elle restait. Il n'y avait qu'Esmée à la maison. Je pourrais aller lui parler. Dans ma tête défilait une vingtaine de scénarios, alors que mes doigts défilait lascivement sur les touches de mon piano, dans une mélodie étrange, qui changeait d'état et d'humeur selon mes suppositions. Je me résignai finalement à choisir de croire en elle, et continuer à jouer de mon piano, appréhendant cet affrontement autant que ce que je le désirais.

Quand, je sentis son odeur se manifester dans la pièce. Je sentais sa présence à l'entrer de la pièce. Je me décalai furtivement, et pus apercevoir son visage défait et triste. Une légère trace de peur dans les yeux. Je finis les dernières notes de ma musique, et me tournai vers elle.

Bella me fixait de ses yeux persans. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, et j'avançai prudemment vers elle. Elle me dévisagea longuement, puis, baissa légèrement sa garde, ainsi que ses yeux. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus d'elle, la sentant hésitante. Une fois à sa hauteur, je pris délicatement son menton entre mes mains et relevai son visage. Elle suivit mon mouvement, et je pouvais clairement voir son esprit dévasté qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Elle semblait sur le bord des larmes, et je devais me retenir pour ne pas la serrer dans mes bras. Je ne connaissais pas sa réaction, et l'appréhendais.

-Bella...? Qu'es qu'il y a ? demandais-je transmettant toute la douceur que je pouvais dans ma voix.

Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure, et baissa une nouvelle fois le regard.

-Excuse moi, Edward... murmura-t-elle.

Je me sentais défaillir. Elle s'excusait, retenant difficilement un sanglot, et son regard dévasté par la peine fixait le sol avec attention. Sans trop réfléchir, je lui murmurais à mon tour.

-Pourquoi Bella... Je peux avoir une raison ? Même un mensonge, je m'en contenterais. Tu comptes trop à mes yeux. Tu pourrais me dire n'importe quoi, tant que je peux mettre une raison sur ta réaction...

Elle releva péniblement son regard vers moi, et dans un léger sanglot, se jeta dans mes bras avec abandon. Elle sanglotait, et je rabattis mes bras autour d'elle traçant les ronds dans son dos, alors que je sentais son souffle saccadé dans mon cou. Elle semblait au bord du gouffre, et je resserrai quelque peu mon étreinte autour d'elle.

-Excuse moi Edward... Je t'en supplie... Excuse moi... C'est... Je... Edward...

Des murmures confus provenaient de sa bouche, et je tentais tant bien que mal de la réconforter, lui répétant inlassablement toute sorte de paroles plus ou moins réconfortantes. Elle sanglota une nouvelle fois, avant de me dire dans un murmure bouleversé:

-Je... Je ne peux pas tout te dire maintenant Edward... Mais je... Edward...

-Calmes toi, Bella. Je ne partirais pas, et je ne t'en veux déjà plus. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je veux juste savoir. Comprendre. Calmes toi.

Elle tenta de se calmer, et je l'entrainai rapidement vers le sofa que contenait la pièce. Je l'invitai à s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit, sans attendre, et ce blottit contre mon torse. Je caressais lentement ses cheveux, sans prononcer un mot. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Elle se releva finalement, ses pupilles complètement vides, et son regard perdu.

-Je... Edward...

-Calmes toi, Bella. Murmurais-je.

-Edward, promets moi de ne pas intervenir. De me laisser faire ce que je pense être le mieux. Je... Je ne veux pas que tu sois plus mêlé à ça que tu ne l'es déjà.

Elle me dévisageait, attendant une réponse. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'y engager. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force de la laisser seule avec ses résolutions, si c'était ce qu'elle me demandait. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et me lançais:

-Ne me demandes pas de ne plus te parler, de ne plus t'approcher, de ne plus te voir, si c'est pour moi que tu le fais. Si c'est pour toi, je veux bien essayer, sans rien te promettre, mais essayer.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et me répondit dans son habituel murmure.

-Edward... Je... Elle soupira, puis se mit à fixer un point sur le sol, sans le lâcher des yeux. Je manque de respect à Pitt constamment en ce moment. J'en viendrais presque à le renier comme mon _père_. Je m'affiche souriante avec vous, alors qu'avec tous les membres de ma famille je ne suis qu'une ombre. Alexandro et Mathieu ont remarqué ça. Et...

-Tu dois t'arrêter de nous fréquenter. En clair tu dois arrêter de faire passer ta propre vie avant la fierté de ton ''père''. Finis-je.

Mon ton avait était bien trop dur et ferme, je le remarquai en la voyant se tasser sur elle même. Elle semblait encore une fois au bord des larmes, et murmura un léger « Désolée. ». Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle s'excusait. C'était stupide, elle n'avait rien fait. Je relevai quelque peu son visage de ma main, plaçant ses yeux dans les miens. Elle émit un petit sanglot, et je caressais doucement sa joue.

-Bella... murmurais-je

Je ne comprenais pas son sacrifice pour sa famille qui manifestement ne l'aimait pas, je ne comprenais pas cette haine d'ailleurs. Je ne savais rien de sa vie. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que si elle ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer, mon cœur déjà salement amoché, se fendrait sur le coup. Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi. Elle se laissa aller. Je l'entendis murmurer doucement à mon oreille:

-Je te le dirai Edward. Un jour...

Je souris à cette révélation. Il était stupide que je sois heureux du fait qu'elle me raconterait tout plus tard, cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais j'avais appris depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie, à laisser tomber le côté rationnel de mon esprit. Cette fille me rendait fou. Et j'aimais ça. Je l'aimais _elle_. Elle sanglotait toujours légèrement. Je ne bougeais pas. Je n'en avais pas envie. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, à cet instant, j'étais bien.

Finalement, Bella releva lentement la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle semblait hésiter, mais me dit finalement, dans le merveilleux murmure de sa voix.

-Edward... Ça... Ça t'ennuierait de me jouer un morceau ?

Je lui souris. Évidemment que cela ne me gênait pas. Je ferais tout ce qu'elle voulait. Lui jouer un morceau ? D'accord. Mais lequel ? Je cherchais rapidement dans mon esprit une partition qui me plaisait particulièrement. Je me souvins alors de cette musique écrite le matin même. Elle hantait mon esprit au même titre qu'_elle_. Je ne l'avais jamais jouer, mais les notes raisonnaient dans ma tête comme si je l'avais toujours connue. Comme _elle_. Je me levai du petit divan, l'emmenant avec moi. Je m'assis rapidement sur le petit tabouret noir du piano, l'intimant de m'imiter. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, plaçant sa tête sur mon épaule, se laissait bercer par les notes chantantes de la musique. J'aurais pu rester comme cela, toujours. Mais il en avait été décidé autrement.

La porte d'entrée claqua, laissa transparaitre les voix rageuses des Bleed. Celle de Marie-Jane s'élevait plus haute que les autres. Elle semblait hors d'elle. Mathieu intervint rapidement. Il semblait lui aussi hors de lui. A côté de moi, Bella se releva brusquement.

-Il ne faut pas...

-Monte dans ta chambre. Si j'ai bien compris, tu ne dois plus m'approcher aux yeux des Bleed ? La coupais-je. Elle acquiesça. T'en fais pas. Ils ne seront au courant de rien. A tout à l'heure Bella.

Elle acquiesça derechef. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle me tourna le dos, et commença à partir. Mais elle se ravisa finalement au derniers moment, et se rapprocha de moi. Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois, et m'embrassa sur la joue, avant de partir, tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Comment devais-je interpréter ça ?

_

* * *

_

_ Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Vous me faites une petite Review ? ='D S'il vous plais... _

_

* * *

  
_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Salut ! Voila enfin un chapitre que je me suis régalée à écrire ! Les deux derniers avaient été un peu baclés je trouve, et il manquaient un peu de... Enfin je sais pas ce qui manquait, mais ça manquait ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Moi, en tout cas, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Il n'est pas celui que j'ai préféré (Celui que je préfère c'est ces premières paroles), mais rien qu'a me dire que MOI je sais déjà ce que va être ma suite... Kyaaaa !! (ne faites pas attention, c'est juste un de mes cris hystériques du moment... Ne pas y faire cas, c'est la mieux) Je me tiens plus !! Si j'en avais la motivation nécéssaire, je ne ferais que l'écrire, pour le plaisir d'arrivr à tous ces moments planifiés dans ma tête depuis pas mal de temps ! En tout cas, je crois pouvoir assurer avec fermetée que mon Sadisme a prit un peu de vacance, mais je ne l'ai pas totalement viré, alors prenez garde, avec moi, on est jamais à l'abrit d'un élan soudain de sadisme ! Nyak Nyak Nyak !!! (Alors là c'est un de mes rires stupides du moment, n'y faitent pas cas non plus, c'est censé être un rire diabolique...). Bref, Bref, Bref, je vais arrêter de vous parler de ce dont vous devait ne rien avoir à faire du tout, parce que si je commençais à vous raconter tout ce qui grouille dans mon petit cerveaux dégénéré.... Vous n'en n'auraient pas finis ! _

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture, et j'espère que mon chapitre va vous plaire !! _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 13: Rencontre avec la meute.**

**Point de Vue d'Edward.**

Il était 9 heures 30. Et nous étions déjà le lundi. La meute des Clebs de le réserve n'allait pas tarder à arriver. La maison était comme morte. Tout le monde se trouvait assit dans le salon. L'atmosphère était lourde, et chaque bruit rompait la quiétude ambiante. Nonchalamment installé sur un canapé, Alexandro faisait rebondir une balle dans un rythme exaspérant, et répétitif. Tout le monde était à bout de nerf. Moi spécialement, si j'en croyais le ressentiment de Jasper. Mais j'avais mes raisons. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés , je n'avais pas pu approcher Bella, ni lui parler, pour ne pas qu'elle ai d'ennuis. Alice m'avait maintes et maintes fois rappelé que c'était pour son bien, mais ça ne me calmait pas pour autant. En ajoutant à ça le fait que toute ma famille appréhendait la réaction des Bleed face à la meute, je me trouvais à deux doigts d'exploser. Et le pire de tout, avait été l'arrogance de Mathieu, quand il avait ordonné à Bella d'aller chasser, pour ne pas qu'il y ai de problème avec la meute. Elle ne devait revenir que le soir. Pas avant. Oui, j'étais vraiment en colère.

-Arrête ce boucan, Alexandro. C'est chient. Trancha Emmett, d'une voix aigre.

Alexandro le défia du regard quelques instants, et s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Mathieu le fit taire, et j'entendis Gwendoline lui marmonner de ne rien faire qui pourrait aller à l'encontre de ce que voulait Pitt. Alexandro se tut alors, lâchant la balle qui rebondit jusqu'à un mur. Esmée se leva, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sans aucune raison valable. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle sentait une atmosphère trop pesante qu'elle ne pourrait pas arranger. Et elle savait que depuis les incidents de la veille, rien ne pouvait plus arranger les relations entre nous et les Bleed. Sans que je le sache, Alice avait raconté le trois quart des évènements passé entre Bella et Moi, en omettant juste de dire qu'elle s'appelait Isabella Swan, et qu'elle parlait.

L'odeur des Clebs se fit rapidement sentir. Mauvaise odeur de chien mouillé très désagréable. Je vis tous les Bleed plisser le nez, et Marie-Jane se tourna vers nous, le regard inquisiteur.

-C'est Eux ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Répondit Esmée tout en commençant à sortir de la maison, accompagnée d'Alice et Jasper,et Emmett et Rosalie sur les talons.

Une fois tous dehors, la meute ne mit pas bien longtemps à arriver. Quatre grands loups s'arrêtèrent juste devant la maison. Ils se stoppèrent devant nous, et l'un d'entre eux se dirigea derrière un buisson. Il se transforma rapidement, et revêtit des vêtements. Sa peau était sombre et caractéristique des Quilleutes. Il dévisagea de ses pupilles noires l'assistance.

-Je vois que presque tout le monde est là. Dit-il, d'une voix froide.

-Bonsoir, Sam c'est ça ? Répondit poliment Esmée.

-Oui. Enfin, nous sommes venus discuter du traiter. Répliqua le dit, Sam.

-C'est pas la politesse qui l'étouffe. Cracha Alexandro, sous le gloussement moqueur de Gwendoline.

-Fermez-la. Coupa aigrement Alice.

-Bien. Donc, vous êtes les Bleed. Lâcha Sam.

-Oui. Répondit froidement Marie-Jane.

-Vous buvez du sang humain ? Demanda sur le même ton froid de Marie-Jane, Sam.

-Non. Nous ne buvons que du sang animal. Répondit Mathieu, d'un air diplomate.

-Vous êtes combien ? Demanda-t-il finalement

-Nous sommes six. Pitt, notre "chef", Marie-Jane, Alexandro, Gwendoline, Moi, et une dernière personne dont nous ne connaissons pas le nom, mais qui nous accompagne depuis 28 ans. Pitt a confiance en son maintient. Elle ne boira pas de sang humain.

Le ton sur lequel Mathieu avait affirmé qu'elle ne faillirait pas m'étonna. Comme si il savait quelque chose qui le forçait à le dire.

-Acceptez vous de signer le traiter avec les Indiens de la Push, et de ne boire le sang d'aucun humain de Forks et des alentours, de ne jamais pénétrer sur le territoire Quilleute, sous peine de vous voir tués par notre meute. Acceptez vous ?

J'entendais sur le ton de sa voix sa désapprobation à accepter de nouveaux vampires. Mais les Indiens de la Push étaient régis par un conseil d'ancien, et il le devait.

-Oui, nous acceptons. Trancha Mathieu.

-Bien. Nous avons votre parole, et considérons votre décision prise.

-Voulez vous manger quelque chose ? Demanda poliment Esmée.

Alexandro émit un petit grognement. Emmett le fit rapidement taire. Sam refusa rapidement l'invitation. La meute prit alors congé, et une fois ceux-ci à une distance suffisante, Gwendoline siffla.

-Sale Bâtard de merde. Cracha-t-elle.

-Reste polie s'il te plait Gwendoline. Répondit Esmée, avant de rentrer dans la villa.

Marie-Jane lui emboita le pas, et tout le monde rentra à sa suite dans la maison. Toujours aussi étroitement enlacés, Gwendoline et Alexandro se jetèrent sur le canapé du salon. Rosalie s'assit à la droite d'Emmett, sur une chaise, et Alice se posa sur un accoudoir à côté de Jasper, qui lui caressait doucement le dos. Son regard se perdit dans le vague une fraction de seconde. Mais je ne perçus que du noir. Un rien. Alice se leva d'un seul coup.

-Edward ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a Al... commença Jasper.

-Edward !! Répéta Alice.

Son esprit était embrouillé. Je distinguait du noir, les loups, la mort, sa peur... Et Bella ?

-Qu'es ce qui se passe Alice ?! Lui demandais-je à mon tour.

-Elle. Je ne la vois plus. Elle... Du noir. Rien. Elle est peut-être morte. Ou alors... Les loups Edward !! Rien... Elle !! EDWARD !! REAGIS, BON-SANG ! S'écria Alice dans un débit enflammé.

-Comment ça "elle" ?! Qu'es ce que tu racontes ?! Cracha Alexandro. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?!

-Rien. C'est justement ça le problème. Expliqua calmement Jasper. Alice ne la voit plus. Et ça veut dire deux choses. Soit elle est morte -Je me raidis sans le vouloir à cette énonciation-, soit... Elle est avec les Loups.

-La meute avec qui nous avons signé le traiter ? Demanda Gwendoline, sur un ton froid.

-Oui. Répondit Jasper.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a foutu ?! S'exclama Alexandro.

Mais je n'écoutais déjà plus. Je me levais rapidement de la chaise où j'étais installée, et saisis mes clefs de voiture. Les loups. Bella devait surement être avec eux. Elle était allée chasser. Surement qu'ils l'avaient croisé en revenant, et qu'elle devait être avec eux. Oui, seulement. Je démarrais en trombe ma volvo. Je ne savais pas où j'allais. Mais peu m'importait. Je devais la trouver. Quelque soit le moyen utilisé. Bella. C'était la seule chose qui m'importait.

**Point de Vue de Bella.**

Il était rare que je chasse avant que mes pupilles redeviennent sombres. Je n'aimais pas savoir que j'étais dépendante de ce sang, qui me rendait encore plus monstrueuse. Et je n'aimais pas voir ces animaux pousser leurs derniers cris alors que je les vidais de leur sang, par simple soif. J'étais un monstre, et je détestais tout ce qui me le rappelait. Je bus le dernier litre de ce sang que contenait la pauvre biche, étendu, morte sur le sol froid et humide. Je me dis alors un instant que j'aurais aimé être à sa place. Ne plus avoir a endurer tout ça. Ne plus souffrir. Ne plus vivre. Oui. C'était une des choses que je désirais ardemment. Mais la vie était injuste. Pour moi. Pour cet animal. Pour tous. Fuir. C'était ma seule solution.

_Était._

Car aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, désormais j'avais une autre lueur d'espoir. Edward. Avec lui, j'avais l'idée idiote que je n'aurais pas à fuir.

J'étais vraiment stupide. Comme si Alexandro allait me laisser. Je ne pouvais pas quitter cette famille. Je ne pouvais pas quitter Alexandro. Ni Pitt. Encore moins Pitt.

-Qui êtes vous ?! Demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai, apeurée. Face à moi, se trouvait trois grands loups, ainsi qu'un homme à la peau brune. Je jetais un regard circulaire autour de moi. Les loups -qui devaient être ceux de la réserve Quilleute avec laquelle nous avions signé le traité- fixaient la biche morte à quelques pas de moi. Tous. Sauf un loup, qui me dévisageait. Les trois loups se grognèrent entre eux, et l'homme me reposa sa question. Mais je n'y faisais plus cas. A côté de moi, un loup brun-roux se transforma face à moi. J'eus un léger sursaut de stupeur. Je reconnaissais cette taille élancée, ces cheveux noirs, ces yeux noirs...

-Bella ? Demanda-t-il

Je reconnaissais cette voix. Elle me revenait. Une voix de mon passé. Une voix qui me le jetais au visage. Jacob Black. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi grand. Les pupilles toujours aussi joyeuses. Mais le revoir me déstabilisa en tout point. Il avait été un ami très proche dans ma vie d'humaine. Il était issus d'une famille de parent divorcés, et je n'avais jamais rencontré son père. Juste sa mère, et ses sœurs. Et voila que je le revoyais 28 ans plus tard, sans qu'il ai changé. Toujours le même regard, le même air. Il n'avait pas vieilli, et faisait apparemment parti d'une meute de loups garous. Je me sentais défaillir. Mes jambes refusèrent de me porter plus longtemps, et je tombais à genoux.

-Êtes-vous une des Bleed ? Demanda l'indien que j'avais vu au début.

J'acquiesçai faiblement. Jacob se rapprocha un peu plus vers moi.

-Bella, c'est toi ?! Répéta Jacob.

-Tu la connais ? Demanda L'homme.

-Oui, elle est la fille de Charlie, l'ami de mon père qui est mort après la disparition de sa fille. Répondit Jacob, penaud.

Tous mes souvenirs me revinrent à la figure comme une gifle. S'en était trop. Sans réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je partis en courant. J'entendis les deux voix des loups-garous m'interpeller, mais je n'en fis pas cas. Je courrais. Le plus vite possible, fuyant comme je le pouvais mon passé. Mais je perdis rapidement ma cadence en rentrant dans une branche, et les loups me rattrapèrent. Ils m'encerclèrent rapidement, et je dus me résoudre à ne plus bouger. Ils me firent signe de les suivre. Je n'avais pas le choix. Le cœur lourd , je me dirigeais vers là où ils m'emmenaient.

[...]

Le trajet jusqu'à leur ''réserve'' ne dura pas bien longtemps. A mon arrivée, plusieurs personnes me toisèrent froidement. Mais je ne bougeais pas. Si je voulais rester en vie, il valait mieux que je me tienne sage. A peine arrivée, je vis les loups se diriger vers des vêtements, et se transformer en homme. Ils revinrent vers moi rapidement.

-Je m'appelle Sam. Je suis le mâle Alfa de la meute. Qui es tu ? Es tu une vampire qui a signé le traiter ?

-Calme Sam. C'est Bella Swan, une amie d'il y a longtemps ! S'extasia Jacob. Oh ! Bella, je suis franchement ravi de te voir ! Tu peux pas savoir comme ta mort a dévaster ta famille... Mais bon, t'étais pas vraiment morte, t'étais devenue une sangsue... Ce qui revient à peu près au même, en moins tragique... Oh Bella !!

Il remuait le couteau dans la plaie. Je sentais ma gorge se contracter. Je ne pouvais plus rien dire. Plus rien faire. Jacob s'approcha de moi pour m'enlacer, alors que le dénommé Sam lui grogna d'arrêter. Mais Jacob l'ignora et s'avança vers moi. Je me reculais rapidement. J'avais du mal à entendre le son de sa voix, à voir son visage, alors que mon passé était une grande plaie désormais à vif, encastrée dans mon cœur meurtrit depuis des années par ma solitude et ma tristesse. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, mais à cet instant, je n'avais besoin que d'une seule chose: Edward. Mais il n'était pas là, et c'était une des dernières choses que je pouvais avoir.

Jacob grimaça face à mon refus de proximité intime avec lui. Il allait répliquait, mais Sam le coupa.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Trancha-t-il. Es tu une de ces Bleed ?

Son ton était dur et froid. J'opinais lentement. Il grogna, et Jacob m'invita à aller m'assoir près d'une table miteuse, à quelques pas. Je n'eus pas le temps de refuser -et je n'en avais d'ailleurs pas la possibilité- que Sam et lui s'y dirigeaient déjà. Je les suivis, et les deux autres hommes derrières eux m'observèrent brièvement, avant d'aller s'assoir sur un muret, non loin de là. Surement au cas où je devenais menaçante.

-Wah ! Bella, ça fait quelque chose de te revoir ! T'es une sangsue depuis combien de temps ?

J'haussai les épaules. La réponse me semblait évidente. Il grogna.

-Pourquoi tu te montres aussi antipathique ?! Bordel, ça fait 28 ans que je t'ai pas vu et t'es aussi froide que ton sang !

Je tentais de sourire, mais ma tentative devait certainement faire plus penser à une grimace qu'autre chose. Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais je ne me sentais jamais en confiance ni assez bien pour parler de mon passer. Et revoir des personnes qui m'avaient été chère me faisait d'autant plus mal. Il soupira.

-Bon, changeons de sujet... Alors t'as vu, nos légendes locales sont vrai ! J'y croyais pas moi non plus, mais, tu l'as bien vu toi aussi, je suis un loup ! Plutôt impressionnée, hein ?

Son ton était moqueur. Je lui reconnaissais bien là ses intonations rieuses. Cette fois encore, je souris. Un peu plus facilement. Mais ce n'était qu'un pâle sourire chargé de mélancolie. Toute fois, j'étais contente de le revoir. Il était mon meilleur ami.

[...]

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais écouté Jacob parler. Bien que certains de ces sujets me mettaient mal à l'aise, je fus heureuse quand il m'annonça d'un ton dégagé que sa famille allait bien. Ses sœurs étaient des personnes très sympathiques et attrayantes, et je fus ravie d'apprendre qu'elles étaient en bonne santé, ainsi que sa mère. Son père le guettait d'une fenêtre de sa maison, et je devinais aisément que personne dans cette réserve n'avait confiance en moi. Sam me fixait, sans jamais me lâcher des yeux, comme si il avait peur que je m'échappe pour aller finir ma chasse dans le village. Ce qui me vexa quelque peu.

Quand soudain, un crissement de pneu me parvint, et je me tournai vivement vers l'entrée de la Push. Dans un grand bruit, la volvo argentée s'arrêta, se garant d'une manière à en faire pâlir les plus grands cascadeurs Hollywoodien. La mine sombre et affolé, Edward sortit.

-Qu'es ce que... commença-t-il, d'un ton menaçant.

Il semblait prêt à exploser à tout moment. Sam se releva, et Jacob parut contrarié. Toute la meute des alentours se releva. Je sautais de ma chaise d'un bon, et me précipitai vers Edward. Il se stoppa, et je m'accrochai à son bras. Je lui lançai un regard que je voulais apaisant, espérant que ça suffirait à le calmer. Il me dévisagea quelques secondes, et sembla hésiter. Je lui saisis lentement la main, et ôtai mon bouclier. _« Edward... S'il te plait calme toi. Je chassais. Ils m'ont vu, et un ancien ami m'a reconnu. Jacob Black. Ils m'ont donc fait venir ici, pour savoir si j'étais une vampire qui a signé le traiter ou non, et ensuite Jacob m'a parlé. Calme toi, s'il te plait... ». _Tout le long de ma tirade, je l'avais fixé droit dans les yeux. Il sembla décontenancé, je rajoutais alors rapidement. _« Je peux enlever mon bouclier si je le désire, et te laisser entendre ce que je pense. Mais... Je... Edward, Pitt n'est... »._ Il me fit taire en posant un doigt sur ma bouche. Et me sourit faiblement. Même si il savait que j'allais bien, il semblait préoccupé. Je devinais rapidement que la cause devait être ce traité.

-Que fais-tu ici, Cullen ? Demanda la voix froide de Sam derrière moi.

Je me tournai. Edward grogna.

-Pourquoi l'avoir amené ici ? Demanda-t-il, sèchement.

Je serrais davantage sa main dans la mienne. Peut-être m'étais-je trompée. Peut-être était il vraiment très inquiet pour moi ? Non. Je devais me faire des idées.

-Je ne savais pas qui elle était. Et je l'ai invité à venir sur le territoire, pas _toi_. Répondit Sam, en le fusillant du regard, prêt à bondir sur lui.

-Je ne savais pas ce que vous alliez lui faire. Cracha Edward. Et je ne comptais pas vous laisser la tuer.

-Nous n'en avons jamais eus l'intention. Rétorqua sèchement Jacob.

-Je ne savais rien de vos intention. Répondit Edward, sur le même ton.

-Et bien, maintenant, partez. Et nous tirerons un trait sur les évènements de la journée. Trancha Sam, sans pour autant sembler amical.

-Bien. Répondit Edward.

Je me sentis soulagée que cette altercation ne se finisse pas en bagarre. Je commençais à me diriger vers la Volvo, quand Jacob s'approcha dans mon dos. Edward se retourna en même temps que moi, lui faisant face.

-Hey ! Bella. J'ai été content de te revoir ! J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir !

Je lui souris faiblement. Edward parut d'autant plus contrarier. La vision de Jacob se perdit quelques fractions de secondes dans mon décolleté -et je crus qu'Edward allait le tuer, sans que j'en comprenne bien la raison- avant qu'il ne s'écrit, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh ! Bella ! Tu portes encore le médaillon que mon père avait fait à ton père pour ta mère ! Je me souviens que tu ne l'enlevais jamais !

Il saisit le petit médaillon, et j'eus un léger sursaut de stupeur. Edward le remarqua, et m'entraina avec lui, en lançant à Jacob un derniers « Au revoir, Black. », et de m'ouvrir galamment la portière. Je m'installai rapidement, alors qu'il me rejoignait. Il semblait contrarié. Vraiment contrarié. Par habitude, je commençais à me mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il roulait assez vite, comme à son habitude. Je baissais légèrement la tête.

-Désolée d'avoir causé autant de problème, Edward. Murmurais-je.

Il se retourna vers moi, l'air choqué, et arrêta la voiture d'un geste rapide sur la bas côté. Il se cala contre l'appuie tête, et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il semblait vouloir se calmer. Je recommençais à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure, et je me mis à fixer le sol, le regard vague. Il était la seule personne que je désirais voir. La seule personne qui me fasse aller mieux, et je venais de le dégouter de rester avec moi. C'était mieux en un sens. Il n'aurait pas de problème à cause de moi...

-Bella... murmura-t-il.

Je relevai légèrement les yeux, alors qu'il approchait sa main, et dégageait certaines de mes mèches sur le côté. Il eut un faible sourire.

-Arrête de t'excuser, s'il te plait. Tu n'as rien fais ! C'est juste... C'est...

Il sembla chercher une tournure de phrase qui conviendrait, mais se rappela soudain d'une chose, et changea brusquement de sujet.

-Qui es ce Jacob Black ? Pour toi je veux dire...

La fin de sa phrase s'était quelque peu perdue dans un murmure, à peine audible. Il sembla regretter ses paroles, mais je lui souris, et attrapais sa main.

-Un ancien ami. Murmurais-je, à mon tour.

-Oui, ça je sais... Dit il, visiblement gêné. Mais... Vous étiez ensemble ?

Cette question me stupéfia. Jacob et Moi ? Essayait-il de faire de l'humour ? Jacob n'avait été qu'un ami pour moi, et ça depuis le tout début. J'hochai rapidement la tête les sourcils froncés. Edward eut un petit rire nerveux, et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Il avait l'air de vouloir le contraire. Tout le temps où j'étais là, il ne cessait de se remémorer tout ses souvenirs, et il est entiché de toi depuis pas mal de temps...

Il y avait une légère nonchalance dans sa voix, et il semblait se renfrogner à l'idée que Jacob soit quelque peu attiré par moi. Mais cette idée me parut assez stupide, et je decidai de classer cette révélation comme une mauvaise interprétation d'Edward. Je lui saisis de nouveau la main. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rester avec lui. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

-Edward... Commençais-je, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi lui proposer. Tu... Tu veux marcher ? Lui demandais-je finalement, en réalisant qu'il n'y avait qu'une forêt à perte de vue autour de nous.

Il acciessa en souriant, et commença à sortir de la voiture. Je l'imitais. Nous nous enfonçâmes en silence dans les bois un petit moment, quand -à mon grand étonnement- je rompis le silence instauré.

-Edward ?

-Oui. Répondit-il, en me souriant.

-Je... Je me demandais si... Si Alice était au courant que je...

-Oui, elle l'est. Désolé, mais, elle l'a vu. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement...

Il sembla soudain extrêmement gêné, et se stoppa.

-Et... Je suis désolé Bella, mais Jasper et Esmée sont eux aussi au courant... Alice leur a raconté.

Il semblait avoir peur de ma réaction. Je restai quelques instants interdite.

-Bella... Je...

Je le fis rapidement taire, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres froides. Il parut étonné, et je lui souris.

-Je suppose que tu leur fais confiance...? demandais-je doucement. Il opina. Alors, je suppose que ça doit me suffire.

Je lui souris de plus belle. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette joie, mais tout ce que je savais c'est que je devais leur faire confiance. J'avais confiance en Edward, et lui en eux. Alors, oui, cela devait me suffire. Il me sourit lui aussi, et recommença à marcher.

-Dis moi Bella, je me demandais... Depuis combien de temps peux tu enlever ton bouclier ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas te poser la question là-bas, mais, cela me perturbe...

-Oh... Et bien... Depuis une dizaine d'année je crois. Peut-être plus. Mais... je ne veux pas que Pitt soit au courant parce que...

Il se tourna rapidement vers moi et me souris, me murmurant, un léger « Oui, je crois que je comprends... », avant de me désigner un endroit un peu plus loin sur ma droite. Je me tournai, et admirai la magnifique vue offerte. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que nous avions autant marché, et nous étions à cet instant près d'une falaise qui surplombait la vallée, d'une manière merveilleusement harmonieuse.

-C'est Magnifique... murmurais-je.

Je me tournais vers lui, et le remarquais en train de me détailler du regard, un sourire aux lèvres. J'en aurais rougie face à l'intensité de son regard, mais je me contins de lui soutenir le mien, en souriant faiblement. Il s'approcha lentement de moi, m'invitant à me retourner vers l'horizon, face à moi. Il encercla ma taille de ses bras, et cala sa tête sur mon épaule. Il rit légèrement, et me murmura à l'oreille, dans le ténor parfait de sa voix.

-Je ne dirais pas ça... Pas quand tu es là pour soutirer la comparaison...

Je sentais mes jambes défaillir. Je sentais presque mon visage se réchauffer.

_Que venait il de dire ?_

_

* * *

_

_Et voila, voila, ce chapitre 13 !! Je dois avoué que j'ai adoré écrire la fin !! Sur ce je retourne écrire le chapitre 14, qui je l'espère, arrivera très vite !! Alors, si le coeur vous en dis... Une petite Review, ça ne serait pas de refus !! ='D_

_*Oui, je sais, c'est une phrase légèrement tirée de Révélation, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé quand Edward dit ça à Bella... J'espère que je n'ai pas totalement raté la rencontre avec Jacob, si il a été quelque peu mal décrit, c'est peu-être parce qu'avant que je ne lise le Livre II de Révélation, je pouvais pas me le voir... =S (Mais bon, j'aimais pas trop Rosalie, mais ce derniers Tome m'a réconcillié avec ces deux perso' alors ça va...) Mais certaines tares restent tout de même, alors je m'en excuse si j'ai parus un peu, froide?, envers lui... Je ne tiens pas à lui donner un mauvais rôle dans cette fiction je vous assure !*_

_

* * *

  
_


	15. Chapitre 14

_Salut ! Voila donc le chapitre 14 ! Je ne suis pas ce qu'il y a de plus fière pour ce chapitre, je crois que les actions s'enchaine un peu vite, et que je suis passée totalement à côté du sujet =S Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Mais pour me faire pardonner, sachez que si j'ai eus du mal à écrire celui-ci, c'est parce que j'ai eus une soudaine inspiration pour le chapitre suivant, et je l'ai déjà presque finis. Il faut juste que j'ajoute des phrase de fin ! Donc, j'ai écris le 15, et après le 14, et comme les deux ne sont pas trop dans le même esprit... Enfin bref ! J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même ! _

_A au fait, j'ai oublié de le dire au derniers chapitre (Honte a mwaaa !!! ') Mais j'ai atteind les 354 Reviews !!!!!! Alors je vous donne un immence Merci, et vous dis à dans deux jours maxi, pour le chapitre 15 !! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 14: Effervescence.**

**Point de Vue d'Edward.**

Je me sentais vraiment bien. Ma tête déposée sur son épaule, je sentais son odeur magnifiquement harmonieuse à chaque coup de vent un peu plus intensément. Ma tête était déposée dans son cou, et mes bras enlacés ses hanches. Elle avait, sans s'en rendre compte, saisit mes mains dans les siennes, et les caressait lentement. Elle semblait quelque peu étonné de ma prise d'initiative, et moi aussi. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait prit de lui avouer ouvertement qu'elle était si magnifique à mes yeux, mais je n'avais fait que lui dire la vérité. J'appréhendais quelque peu sa réaction, mais elle ne fit rien. J'eus soudainement peur de l'avoir blessé.

-Bella ? Murmurais-je rompant le silence.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers moi, les yeux pétillants, et le regard étrangement gêné. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec insistance, et baissa légèrement les yeux, traçant les cercles curieusement désordonnés sur ma main.

-Ça va ? Demandais-je. Je ne savais pas comment l'aborder, et lui dire "_Pardonne moi d'être complètement accro à ta présence, et de dire des choses aussi révélatrices de cela !_" ne devait pas être la meilleure chose à faire.

Elle acquiesça brusquement, et me sourit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire par un des miens. Je la relâchai à contre cœur, et recommençai à marcher. Je savais que la fixer était extrêmement mal polie, mais j'aimais voir ses cheveux bouger au rythme désordonné du vent, et je ne parvenais pas à décrocher mon regard de sa silhouette.

-Puis-je te poser une question ? Demanda-t-elle, timidement.

Je lui souris.

-Évidemment ! Répondis-je.

Elle sourit, légèrement gênée, et me demanda:

-Comment as-tu sus que j'étais à la Push ?

-Ah ! Et bien, après qu'Alice t'ai perdu de vue -elle ne voit pas les actions des Clebs-, je suis parti voir si je te trouvais, et j'ai senti ton odeur, dans les bois, mêlée à celle des Clébards.

Elle acquiesça, et garda le silence quelques instants. Elle reprit encore une fois la parole, une moue légèrement contrariée sur le visage.

-Puis-je te demander autre chose ?

-Oui. Répondis-je, suspicieux.

-Peux-tu cesser de parler de la meute de la Push comme si c'était des chiens. Jacob est un très bon ami à moi, et disons que je ne trouve pas tout cela très poli envers lui.

Je fus légèrement vexé qu'elle défende cet homme qui avait encore un désir évident pour elle, avant de me rendre compte que Sam avait pensé la même chose de moi, quand j'étais apparu, voulant aider Bella. J'eus un léger pincement au cœur en me rappelant qu'elle ne me considérait que comme un ami. Je dus paraitre assez vexé même en colère, car elle s'arrêta, et me dit, soudainement anxieuse.

-Je... Je suis désolée si j'ai... Enfin je... Je ne voulais pas...

Elle ne parvenait pas à aligner trois mots cohérent sans bafouiller, ce qui me fit rire. Elle parut étonnée de mon soudain éclat de gaité, et fronça les sourcils. Elle était visiblement perdu, face à mon changement si brusque de réaction. Être avec elle me rendait étrangement lunatique. J'essayais d'interpréter le moindre de ses faits et gestes, son esprit m'étant fermé.

-Qu'es qu'il y a ...? murmura-t-elle, comme par peur d'être indiscrète.

-Rien du tout, Bella. Répondis-je, en souriant.

-Pourtant tu... persista-t-elle, timidement.

-Il faut croire que tu me rends lunatiques et audacieux... répondis-je, en haussant les épaules.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait prit de lui dire ça, mais je lui avais dis. Elle eut quelques secondes d'hésitation, et m'emboita le pas, la démarche légère. Nous marchâmes un petit moment. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'elle était avec moi, et cela me suffisait. Je jetais de temps à autres -assez régulièrement- des regards en biais à Bella. Je fus ravi de croiser par moment le sien, qu'elle s'empressait de détourner.

Quand, mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochai assez hargneusement, imaginant très bien qu'ils ne devaient venir que d'Alice ou Emmett.

-Allo ? Demandais-je, passablement énervé.

-Ouh la ! Dis moi Ed', t'en as pas marre de me répondre aussi sèchement à chaque fois que je t'appelle pour prendre des nouvelles ? Me dit la voix chantonnante et faussement vexée d'Alice.

-Comme si tu le savais pas ! Rétorquais-je froidement. Elle rit.

-Je voulais juste savoir où vous en étiez, pour savoir vers quelle heure vous rentrerez ! Vous en êtes déjà au petit câlin près de la rivière ?

-Oh, la ferme Alice ! Crachais-je, et raccrochant.

J'enfouis mon portable préalablement éteint dans ma poche, assez rageusement. Je détestais quand Alice faisait ça ! Bella me regarda, étonné. J'haussai les épaules.

-C'est rare que tu te mettes en colère... murmura-t-elle.

Je ris légèrement.

-Il faut croire qu'Emmett et Alice ont ce pouvoir...

Elle sourit. Je réalisais soudain quelque chose: "le petit câlin près de la rivière" ?

Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non. Alice devait surement ce moquer de moi. _Après tout, ça serait pas la première fois que je la prend dans mes bras..._

Non. Juste un ami. Je n'étais qu'un ami. A mon grand damne, je n'étais que ça...

[...]

Nous arrivâmes à une rivière, peu de temps après. J'étais encore légèrement en colère contre Alice, contre Jacob, et contre moi même -surtout-, et Bella le sentait assez bien. Elle avait saisit ma main, me calmant un peu, mais toujours pas assez. _Juste ami_. Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête, de manière à presque me donner la migraine. Je devais me faire à cette idée, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, sous le regard assez perdu de Bella. Je me laissai aller contre un arbre. Bella me fixa quelques secondes, avant de se placer juste devant moi, à genoux. Elle avait sa mine soucieuse et réfléchie de quand elle était perturbée par mes réactions. Elle se pencha légèrement vers moi, plaçant ses yeux à ma hauteur. Elle releva un sourcil, intriguée. Je lui répondis par un -piètre- sourire. Elle grimaça, et vint prendre ma main, traçant des ronds dessus. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion, et une petite cerne se forma entre ses deux yeux. Je me relevais légèrement de ma pose, -avachi contre un arbre-, et lui relevai légèrement le menton.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu as cette petite cerne entre les yeux. Ça signifie que tu penses à quelque chose qui ne te ravit pas ou te perturbe.

Elle sourit, visiblement gênée. Je lui souris à mon tour.

-C'est mieux comme ça.

Elle sourit derechef. Un léger silence s'installa, et elle sembla hésitante. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcil, alors qu'elle se mordillait encore une fois la lèvre inférieure. Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais j'eus la soudaine envie qu'Alice ai dit vrai. Après quelques nouvelles secondes de silence, je lui tendais les bras, l'invitant à venir à côté de moi. Elle me sourit, une légère lueur dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha de moi, et se cala contre mon épaule, alors que je l'entourais de mon bras droit, autour de sa taille. Elle déposa sa tête sur moi, et laissa son esprit divaguer, les yeux rivés sur la petite rivière.

-Edward ? Murmura-t-elle, après quelques minutes de silence.

-Hum ?

-Je... Je me demandais si... Je...

Je remis en place une mèche de ses cheveux qui me cachait ses yeux dorés, et lui souris, l'incitant à continuer. Elle semblait avoir peur de ce qu'elle allait dire. Comme si elle avait peur de tout briser, par ces simples paroles.

-Edward, pourquoi être venu vers moi ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Pour le coup, j'en fus réduit au silence. Pourquoi j'étais venu vers elle ? Parce qu'elle m'avait attiré. De manière étrange, disproportionnée et irrévocable. J'avais sentis une curieuse envie d'en savoir plus sur elle de la connaître. Plus je la connaissais, plus j'avais envie de la connaître. C'était étrange, mais irrémédiable. Et sans que j'ai eus le temps de m'en rendre compte, elle trônait déjà au centre de mon univers, de ma vie. Sans que j'ai le temps de m'en rendre compte, j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux d'Isabella Marie Swan.

Cela me semblait simple, et logique, mais lui dire ça n'aurait fait que l'effrayer, la faire fuir. Et je préféré mourir que de devoir vivre loin d'elle. Elle m'était indispensable.

-Désolé... C'était une question stupide... Oublis.. Je...

Elle semblait anxieuse, et apeurée. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais divagué, et elle avait du le ressentir. Mais elle avait manifestement mal interprété mes réactions, et avait pris cela pour un quelconque refus d'obtempérer. Elle semblait désormais vouloir rapidement se racheter et que je ne lui en veuille plus. Je décidais alors de prendre les devant, dans un excès d'audace:

-Réponds à ta propre question, et j'y répondrais. Pourquoi me fais tu confiance ?

Elle semblait sur le point de rougir, et recommença à se mordre la lèvre, sans même sans rendre compte. Elle sembla perdue dans ses pensées, puis, elle répondit, légèrement anxieuse.

-Je sais pas trop...

Elle réfléchis encore quelques instants, et commença à jouer avec mes doigts.

-Dès que je suis arrivée, tu m'as dévisagé, assez ennuyé, et j'ai appris ensuite que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans mon esprit. Puis, tu t'es montré gentil et attentionné, et j'avais envie de te faire confiance. C'était presque une obligation... J'étais comme...

-Attiré par toi... finis-je, dans un souffle. Elle se tourna vers moi, étonnée, et gênée.

-Oui. Répondit-elle, plus bas qu'un murmure.

Je ris légèrement, et elle se mordit d'avantage la lèvre. Je relevais doucement son menton de ma main qu'elle ne triturait pas dans tout les sens, et plaçai ses yeux à ma hauteur. Par habitude, je plongeais dedans, recherchant tout ce qu'ils auraient pu m'apprendre sur elle que je ne savais pas déjà.

-C'est à peu près comme ça, à la différence, que tu m'as irrité quand tu es arrivée. Je ne pouvais pas lire tes pensées, et je ne parvenais pas à te cerner totalement. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais attiré par toi. J'avais envie de te connaître. Et plus je te connaissais, plus je voulais savoir des choses sur toi.

Elle semblait défaillir, et avait cessé de triturer mes mains dans tous les sens. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et continuai.

-Et puis, très vite, c'était trop tard... murmurais-je.

-Qu'es qui est trop tard ...? demanda-t-elle, presque alarmée.

Je lui souris.

-Tu étais devenue le centre de ma vie.

Elle ne bougea pas, et se contenta de serrer ma main. Elle sembla se perdre dans mes yeux, puis, s'avança doucement vers moi. Je m'avançai à mon tour, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à ses lèvres fraiches. Elle passa sa main derrière mon cou, et fourragea la deuxième dans mes cheveux, légèrement hésitante. Je rattrapai son dos, et plaçai ma main sur sa joue. Je l'embrassai avec autant de force et de désir que j'en avais pour elle, alors qu'elle me répondait avec la même force. Je rompis finalement le baiser, mettant mon front sur le sien, le gout de ses lèvres encore sur les miennes.

-Edward, je t'... murmura-t-elle.

Mais je la coupai rapidement, posant un index sur ses lèvres. Je contemplais ses yeux, pétillants, et lui souris.

-Je t'aime, Isabella. Murmurais-je, avant de m'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres.

Ce fut finalement elle qui rompit ce baiser. S'écartant légèrement, très légèrement, et murmurant qu'il serait peut-être temps d'y aller. J'acquiesçai me rendant compte que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, et se leva. Je l'imitai, et lui attrapai la main au passage. Nous marchâmes une centaine de mètre, quand mon téléphone sonna. J'étais à deux doigts de l'envoyer dans le décor, quand je vis le nom d'Alexandro clignoter sur l'écran. Je jetais un petit regard en biais à Bella, qui s'était figée. Je lui rattrapai la main, la caressant soigneusement, et décrochai.

-Oui ?

-Edward. C'est Alexandro. Pourrais tu me la passer ?!

Son ton était sec, froid, et visiblement colérique. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Bella. Elle tremblait légèrement, et semblait luter contre elle même pour retenir un sanglot. Je revoyais cette peur se réinstaller dans ses yeux. Je saisis rapidement le téléphone, et crachai un "non" à Alexandro, avant de raccrocher. Je me tournai vers Bella, plaçant son regard dans le mien.

-Bella ? Calmes toi... Murmurais-je, en proie à la panique, alors qu'elle tombait à genoux. Bella...

Elle fixait le sol, et commença à sangloter, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance. Elle marmonna une suite de mots incohérents comme « Manque de Respect... Colère... Stupide... Aurais pas dû... ». Je me glaçais sur place.

_Aurais pas dû_ ? Regrettait-elle de m'avoir embrassé ? Regrettait elle ces dernières heures, avec moi ? Je me penchai vers elle doucement et murmurai, le plus calmement possible.

-Bella... Qu'es qu'il y a ...?

Aucune réponse. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Regrettes-tu de m'avoir embrassé ? Murmurais-je.

Ma voix avait parut moins certaine que je l'aurais voulu. Bella releva vivement la tête, et plaça ses deux mains autour de mon visage. Elle réprima un sanglot.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non Edward ! Non ! Non... !

Elle se colla contre moi, et me murmura entre deux sanglots.

-Non... Non ! Je t'aime Edward... S'il te plait... Ne pars pas... Edward je...

Je me sentis défaillir. Que venait elle de dire ? _Elle m'aimait_ ...? Je repris mon emprise autour d'elle, lui frottant malencontreusement le dos, et lui répétant inlassablement de se calmer, que j'étais là, et que je ne la laisserais jamais. Le simple fait qu'elle me veuille auprès d'elle me rendit heureux. Et le fait qu'elle m'aime, complètement euphorique.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma, et souleva son regard vers le mien.

-Je suis désolé Edward... murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Je... J'ai craqué... C'est juste que... Je... Je ne dois pas t'approcher, et ils savent que je suis avec toi... Depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs... Et... Ils... Pitt... Quand il va rentrer...

-Calmes toi Bella. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as autant peur d'eux ! M'exclamais-je.

Je regrettai instantanément d'avoir prononcé ces paroles. Elle baissa son regard vers le sol. Elle reprit cette petite touche de mélancolie dans ses yeux, et ses yeux reprirent leurs teintes tristes. Je me maudissais.

-Je... J'ai peur d'eux. J'ai toujours eu peur d'eux. Mais c'est _grâce_ à eux si je suis ce que je suis maintenant...

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire tout de suite, Bella... murmurais-je, alors que je la sentais faiblir de phrase en phrase.

Elle releva son regard vers le mien, et saisit ma main.

-J'ai besoin que tu le saches... Murmura-t-elle.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois, avant qu'elle ôte son bouclier, et se mit à repenser, à tout ce passé enfoui au fond d'elle, tailladé comme une blessure à vif, dans son cœur meurtri par la solitude.

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop dessus... Je vous annonce d'hors et déjà un POV Alexandro pour la suite ^^ Je me suis éclatée en l'écrivant, tout mon sadisme était de sortie ='D _

_Si vous avez le temps, une petit Reviw, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

_

* * *

  
_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Salut ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 15, que je me suis régalée a écrire ! Avec un petit POV Alexandro, où j'ai fais ressortir tout mon sadisme en trop ^^ Je ne vous promet pas une oeuvre d'art, parce que bon, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser ! C'est surtout basé sur les sentiments ressentis... Enfin Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Je vous remercis encore une fois de vos 391 Reviews ! Je suis aux anges, je n'aurais jamais crus que ma fiction plairiait autant... J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! _

_Pour ce qui est de la suite, je vous ai quand même posté 3/4 chapitres en cette deuxième semaine de mes vacances, alors maintenant les cours vont reprendre, et je ne pense franchement pas que je tiendrais un rythme aussi acharné ! Je pense que ça va reprendre comme avant les vacances, un post par semaine, tout corrigé, par ma Bêta Reader ! Mais je ne vous promet rien tout de suite, car j'ai une petite panne d'inspiration, j'attend Lundi d'en parler avec mes amies pour qu'elles me donnent un peu leurs avis, m'aide, et puis, en cour, j'ai toujours pas mal d'idée qui me viennent ='D _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaites une Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise ! _

_

* * *

_

_**Note:** Je sais que ce ne sont pas les bonnes dates, je me suis juste basée sur le fait que l'histoire était en 2009, parce que je voulais une année ! C'est tout ! J'espère que vous comprenez que ce chapitre est fait de points de vue de personnes sur les évènements qui ont fait venir la transformation de Bella ! Alors ce chapitre est une sorte de Flash Back ! :)_

_Et je rappelle tout de même au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, que les Bleed ont trois dons: Gwen: séduction, Mathieu: sorte d'amnésie pour un temps bien définis, Pitt: Peut faire bouger le corp des autres gens. Bella est donc immunisée contre leur pouvoir avec son bouclier !_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 15: La Transformation de Bella.**

_Phœnix, 1981._

**Point de Vue d'Alexandro. **

Il était assez tard dans la nuit. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi nous étions venus dans une ville aussi ensoleillée d'Arizona. Surement un nouveau caprice de Marie-Jane. Cela m'importait peu. Gwendoline m'avait laissé pour aller avec notre mère je ne sais où. J'étais donc sorti m'aérer, et Mathieu s'était sentit obligé de me suivre. Je trouvais ça ridicule le fait que Pitt me fasse surveiller. Depuis que j'avais faillis il n'y avait pas longtemps, il se débrouillait en silence pour que je sois accompagner. Mais je ne m' y opposais pas. Cet homme était mon créateur. Mon libérateur. Sans lui, j'aurais encore été de ces crétins d'hommes faibles et méprisable.

Je soupirai. Mathieu se tourna vers moi, inquisiteur. Je lui renvoyai un regard vaguement agacé.

-Qu'es qu'il y a ? Les occupations d'ici ne sont pas à ton goût ? Demanda-t-il, dans ce qui ressemblait presque à un grognement.

-Parce que tu appelles ça des occupations ?! Crachais-je, acide. Il n'y a rien ! Personne ! Rien à faire !!

Il roula des yeux, et recommença à marcher. Je ne savais pas où nous étions, dans une rue résidentielle apparemment. Rien de bien excitant. Surtout de l'ennui, comme d'habitude. Même pas un homme à énerver ou une femme à allumer. Non pas que Gwendoline ne me suffise plus, mais j'aimais voir leur regard envieux et désireux alors que je m'amusais avec elles. Ma Gwen ne s'en vexait pas le moins du monde, partageant souvent mes occupations quand elle le pouvait. Mais elle avait autant de respect pour Pitt que Mathieu, et ne se montrait aguicheuse qu'aux moments où elle le savait loin, ou alors quand elle savait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas.

Je recommençai à marcher, emboitant le pas à Mathieu. Il ne prenait pas la peine de me faire la conversation, il ne m'aimait pas, c'était de notoriété publique. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. Quand, mon regard se reporta soudain sur une silhouette féminine, assez loin. Je souris. Mathieu soupira. Il savait ce que j'allais faire. Du moins, il croyait savoir. En temps normal, je me montrais assez modéré dans les actes, mais là, je voyais sa silhouette assez bien formée, et sa démarche timide. Je devinais de loin ses cheveux bouclés et bruns. Je n'avais pas envie d'être sage. J'augmentais l'allure. Jusqu'à ce que je sois à sa hauteur.

Elle semblait encore plus prude et timide une fois près de nous. Elle fit mine de ne pas nous voir, s'écartant le plus que la rue le pouvait de nous. Je commençais déjà à sourire. Je mourais d'envie de voir comment cette jeune femme renfermée allait se comporter face à son désir pour moi.

-Mademoiselle ? Demandais-je, d'une vois volontairement aguicheuse.

Elle se détourna légèrement, et vis que je la fixais. Elle déglutit, et me répondit un faible « oui ? ». _La peur_. Je souris.

-Je me demandais si vous aviez l'heure. Répondis-je.

Méthode stupide de drague qu'avait les hommes pour porter attention à des femmes. Risible. Je m'avançais légèrement vers elle.

-Euh... Non, désolé. Marmonna-t-elle, la mine déconfite, et les joue rougissante.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave... lui susurrais-je à l'oreille, alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Elle sembla d'autant plus apeurée. J'aimais à voir cette peur au fond de ses pupilles. Je ris légèrement. Trop bas pour qu'elle m'entende. En temps normal, je me serais arrêté là, l'aurais embrassé, de manière à la rendre totalement dépendante de moi, et l'aurais ensuite ridiculisé de manière assez froide. Mais je n'avais toujours pas envie d'être sage, et me rapprochai quelque peu de son visage. Je glissai mes lèvres à ses oreilles.

-Je suis juste un peu rancunier...

J'approchais mes mains de ses hanches, descendant premièrement légèrement plus bas. Elle sursauta, et essaya de se dégager. Je ris, et resserrai mon emprise autour d'elle. Je remontai lentement mes bras, arrivant jusqu'à son cou, me préparant à ce qu'elle cède. Mais elle n'en fit rien, et continua à me repousser. Vexé de sa révulsion face à mes talents de charme, je décidai de continuer mon manège. Je rapprochai mes lèvres de son cou, et devinais assez aisément qu'elle sentait l'air de mes respirations se répercuter sur sa peau blanche. Je rapprochai mes mains de son corsages, et elle poussa un léger « Pitié, lâchez moi... » suppliant.

Mais le bruit sourd d'un moteur de voiture arriva à mon oreille. Il était trop près. Je la repoussai et me reculai, au même endroit que Mathieu. Mais la pauvre folle resta pétrifiée sur place.

-Alex ! Son sang ! Elle va saigner et on va être... s'écria Mathieu

Je ne pris pas la peine de le laisser finir, et me jetai sur la fille. Je la rapportai vers nous, trop rapidement pour ses misérables yeux de stupide humaine. Elle était pétrifiée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle venait de nous voir utiliser nos aptitudes de vampire. La voiture qui allait arriver droit dans la fille poussa des hurlements. Eux aussi nous avaient vu. Je jetai un regard en biais à Mathieu. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il sembla dans un effort suprême de concentration. Les cris de la voiture se turent. Ils venaient de perdre temporairement la mémoire. Et ne la retrouveraient jamais. Dans un fracas assourdissant, la voiture percuta un mur, et les cœurs des gens dans la voiture se turent peu à peu.

La fille était figée, au sol. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'accident que nous venions de produire. Elle semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Ou bien, trop comprendre. J'émis un léger rictus, et elle se tourna vers moi.

-C'est... Vous ?

Son murmure était déconfit, et reflétait l'horreur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Je ris. Un rire qui fit battre son cœur encore plus vite qu'il ne le faisait déjà, si cela était possible. Je m'approchai d'elle, et la regardai, souriant d'une manière assez aguicheuse.

-Oui Chérie, nous sommes les auteurs de ces actions. Tu vas rapidement l'expérimenter, ne t'en fais pas.

Je ris de nouveau. Elle se pétrifia d'autant plus. Aucun son ne parut vouloir sortir de sa gorge. Mathieu soupira. Il s'avança.

-Arrête de jouer avec elle. La terrifier juste avant sa mort ne te servira à rien.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et recommença à se concentrer. Je jetai un dernier regard à la jeune femme. Je m'approchai d'elle en murmurant, un petit rire sadique ponctuant légèrement mes phrases de temps à autres.

-Il va s'arranger pour que tu ne te rendes pas compte que tu meures... Nous ne sommes pas aussi sadique que tu sembles le croire. Veux tu un baiser d'adieu ?

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux exorbités, et le cœur battant plus vite qu'il ne le devrait. Mathieu jura. Je me tournai vers lui. Il ne jurait que très rarement, et je ne voyais pas ce qui pourrait le déranger. Il avait l'air furieux. Il jura une nouvelle fois, et recommença à ce concentrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Bouges toi avant que quelqu'un arrive ! Je pense que cinq meurtres mettront assez en colère Pitt ! Pas besoin d'en rajouter !

-Tu crois peut-être que je le sais pas ! Me cracha Mathieu, furibond. Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'arrive pas à lui faire perdre la mémoire !

-Quoi ?! Qu'es qui t'arrive ! Ça a marché il y a deux secondes et maintenant tu y arrives plus ?! Mais qu'es qui t'arrives ?! BORDEL !!

-JE NE LE SAIS PAS MIEUX QUE TOI !!! hurla-t-il.

Il était hors de lui. Je ne portais plus d'attention à la fille. Il tergiversa quelques instants, puis se tourna vers moi.

-Voila où nous mène tes conneries, Alex ! Il faut l'emmener voir Pitt ! Je ne sais pas où est le problème, mais si c'est elle, ça intéressera Pitt !

-Pfff ! Tu déconne Math' ! Si on la ramène, y va se mettre franchement en colère ! Et tu sais ce qui s'est produit la dernière fois !

Je me tus un instant. Le souvenir de ce qui s'était produit, et la colère de Pitt qui s'en été suivie était une bonne raison de tout stopper. De la tuer. Maintenant.

-Math', arrête de te la jouer, elle est destinée a mourir, elle a vu ce dont on est capable, alors que sa mort soit douloureuse ou pas, ça importe peu ! Lâchais-je aigrement.

-Non. On ne peut pas. Savoir qu'une humaine peut résister à mon don peut lui paraître intéressant. C'est très important Alex ! On a pas le choix ! Il faut l'amener à Pitt.

Je soupirai, montrant mon mécontentement, et saisit la fille le plus sommairement. Il ne servait à rien que je prenne des pincettes. Elle allait mourir de toutes façon. Et je trouvais risible les réactions humaines lorsque la mort les approchait. Ils ne valaient rien, et semblaient s'en rendre compte. Un peu tard, malheureusement pour eux. Nous commençâmes notre course élancée vers notre demeure. Je sentais la fille sangloter et pleurer, le plus silencieusement possible. Risible.

Elle était condamnée à mourir.

Mais je fus étonné tout de même par sa présence. Révulsé par le fait même qu'elle puisse exister.

**Point de Vue de Bella. **

Je ne m'étais jamais représenté ma vie comme tel, mais maintenant qu'elle allait arriver à son terme, c'était une certitude: J'avais raté ma vie. Je n'avais eu aucun petit ami à proprement parler, et je pouvais compter mes connaissances sur les doigts de la main. J'avais un seul vrai ami: Jacob. Je n'avais encore rien fait, du haut de mes 17 ans, et je ne risquais plus de faire grand chose. Comme cet homme au regard prétentieux me l'avait annoncé en rigolant, j'allais mourir. C'était inévitable. Et je ne savais même pas comment. Et je ne savais pas par qui. La seule chose que je savais sur eux, c'était qu'ils étaient bien trop forts pour moi, et qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Non, ils ne l'étaient pas. Je savais aussi qu'ils allaient m'emmener voir un certain Pitt.

Il me tenait assez sommairement, un air de profond dédain sur le visage. Je retenais des sanglots dans ma voix. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient pleurer. Une fierté inutile et bien mal placée. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, empêchant tant bien que mal un son de sortir de ma bouche, et des larmes silencieuses coulants en cascade sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Et même si je le pouvais encore, ça n'aurait servit à rien. Je ne pouvais sortir aucun son de ma bouche, ma gorge était nouée. Et ça non plus, ça ne m'aurait servit à rien. J'aurais pu prier. J'aurai pu l'implorer, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. J'étais terrifiée. J'étais impuissante.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement près d'une maison sombre et sommaire, quoi qu'assez travaillée et ornée. Maison de riche apparemment. Je n'aurais pas été étonné de savoir cette demeure comme patrimoine historique.

On dit que face à la mort, on perçoit les plus stupides des détails. Et j'étais contrainte de dire que c'était vrai. Je me souvenais parfaitement du visage parfait de mon agresseur, ainsi que du ton suave et langoureux de sa voix. Bien qu'il me révulse, je revoyais son visage se former à chaque fois que je fermais les paupières. Je me souvenais aussi parfaitement de leur conversation hasardeuse. Je ressentais encore cette peur, cette souffrance que je ressentais, comme si à chaque instant elle s'intensifiait. Je me souvenais de ce mur, à l'entrée de la maison, ainsi que du visage des deux femmes qui accueillirent mes agresseurs quand ils passèrent la porte. Le ton lourd de reproche de la première, une femme légèrement plus âgée que moi, parfaite elle aussi, presque d'une beauté provocatrice; celui de la deuxième, froid, parfait, hautain. Je ne saisissais pas tout ce qui se disait autour de moi. Sans que je le vois arriver, un homme plus vieux était apparut. Magnifique, lui aussi, l'air hors de lui, et beuglant rapidement -trop rapidement pour que je le comprenne- des choses aux deux agresseurs. Celui qui me portait me lâcha, et je tombai en grand fracas sur le sol. Je ressentis une douleur sourde dans mon bras. Forte. Il était surement cassée.

_Et je serais la prochaine à être cassé._

Cette vérité s'imposa à moi, alors que le dénommé Pitt -j'avais saisis son prénom par la femme légèrement plus âgée au regard hautain- me souleva le menton, et m'examina, sans que je sache pourquoi. Il ne sembla plus totalement en colère, mais plutôt intéressé. Ce soudain intérêt me glaça le sang, alors qu'il répéta un inlassable « Intéressant... ». Il se releva, son regard conspirateur tourné vers moi.

-Je n'arrives pas non plus à lui faire faire ce que je veux. C'est comme si elle ne recevais pas le signal que je lui envois. Étrange...

-Et ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si intéressant. C'est même emmerdant, on va devoir la tuer. On ne peut même pas faire croire à un accident ! Cracha celui qui m'avait porté, avec dédain.

Les deux femmes sifflèrent à ce dernier d'avoir plus de respect pour leur « créateur », et l'homme blond soupira, un regard noir envers mon premier agresseur.

-Pourquoi la tuer... Je serais curieux de voir ce qu'elle ferait, en étant l'une des nôtres... murmura Pitt, appréciateur.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Lâcha la femme hautaine.

-Et pourquoi cela, Marie ? Le dernier que j'ai transformé s'est révélé décevant, et sans aucun don,-L'homme qui m'avait porté sembla presque grogner.- et j'ai envie de voir ce qu'elle peut nous offrir. C'est où ça, ou la mort...

Je sentis mon souffle me manquer. Je ne comprenais rien. La conversation me passait au dessus de la tête. Tout le monde semblait sur les nerfs, sauf Pitt, qui semblait presque euphorique, et désireux d'une occupation. Tout le monde commença à hurler, à crier, protester, mais il les fit taire d'un mouvement bref de la main, et se pencha vers moi.

-J'ai délibéré seul, et il se trouve que c'est soit la mort, soit tu nous rejoins.

-Je préfère mourir. Murmurais-je.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dis ça, je ne savais pas si je devais dire ça, tout ce que je savais, c'était que c'était ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas être comme eux. Je ne voulais pas avoir un quelconque lien avec ces gens qui avaient assassinés face à mes yeux, des hommes et des femmes, sans la moindre hésitation.

Pitt me lança un regard noir, et un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres en un rictus horrible.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton avis.

Sur ce, il se pencha dans mon cou, et je sentis ses dents froides pénétrer dans ma chair comme si elle avait était du beurre. Je ressentis une douleur intense, forte, continue. J'entendais le bruit de mon sang couler dans sa gorge. Je sentais mon esprit perdre toute notion de la réalité. La dernière chose dont je me souvins, fut de ma constatation évidente:

_Des Vampires._

[...]

_Phœnix, durant la transformation de Bella. _

**Point de Vue d'Alexandro. **

De tous les choix idiots de Pitt, le pire venait d'être décidé: faire de cette humaine qui m'avait résisté, une des nôtres. Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'elle puisse exister, femme aussi banale et coincée, résistant à la perfection de nous, vampires. Le fait qu'elle manque autant de respect à tout notre clan. Le fait que cette pauvre humaine stupide et bornée, puisse devenir vampire. Pitt venait de lui faire un cadeau, alors qu'elle aurait dû mourir. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre.

Mais j'avais d'ores et déjà pris une décision. J'allais lui rendre la vie impossible. J'allais faire mon possible pour que cette femme regrette d'avoir croisé mon chemin. Elle ne pouvait pas m'irriter encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait.

**Point de Vue de Gwendoline.**

Je ne connaissais rien d'elle. Personne ne connaissait rien de cette femme, et je la haïssais déjà. Je n'aimais pas Marie-Jane, c'était un fait. Jamais une femme ne m'avait parut aussi possessive et calculatrice. Elle vivait dans l'ombre de Pitt, et s'en attirait les faveurs, avec malice. J'avais mes raisons de la haïr. Mais cette humaine que Mathieu et Alexandro avaient ramenée, je n'avais aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Mais elle occupait l'esprit de mon homme, qui depuis que Pitt l'avait mordu, était empli d'une haine nouvelle que je ne lui avais jamais vue. En accord avec lui, plus que de raison, je la haïrais. Quelque soit le désir de Pitt. Je lui devais allégeance et respect, certes, mais j'aimais Alexandro. Plus que ce que je ne respectais Pitt.

_Ma décision était prise._

**Point de vue de Bella. **

Je ne savais pas ce qui avait été le plus dur: repenser à ma rencontre avec Alexandro et Mathieu dans cette ruelle, ou repenser à tout ce qui s'était suivit dans la maison sombre de ma futur famille... Je me souvenais de la douleur. Trois jours de souffrance. Je me souvenais de quand j'avais réalisé que je m'étais réveillé. Je n'avais décoché aucun mot depuis mon réveil, et Pitt m'avait raconté que j'étais une vampire. Il m'avait raconté qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils étaient, et leur condition de vampire « dociles », qui ne buvaient que du sang d'animaux et se mêlaient aux humains. Puis ils m'avaient parlés de la tentation. La tentation du sang de tous ceux qui nous entouraient. Et il avait fini par me demander mon nom. J'avais gardé quelques instants de silence, tout se chamboulait dans ma tête. J'avais voulu lui dire, de peur de mourir, de peur de souffrir, mais aucun son n'avait voulu sortir. Il n'avait pas insisté, et nous étions partis chasser. Je me révulsais toute seule, je me dégoutais, en réalisant que je buvais avec envie le sang d'un animal. Je m'étais alors rendu compte que j'aurais pu tuer ma mère, mon père, mes amis... J'étais retourné au manoir des Bleed, et ils s'étaient présentés, un par un. Et m'avaient redemandé mon nom.

Mais cette fois-ci, je n'avais plus envie de leur dire. Je n'avais plus peur de mourir. J'en avais envie. Je ne voulais plus appartenir à cette race d'être buvant dans le corps de d'autres êtres vivants, avec désir, dépendant de ce sang. Et je m'étais tu. Ils n'avaient ensuite fait qu'insister, encore et encore, devenant violant parfois, mais ne me tuant jamais. Je pris alors la décision de ne reparler qu'une fois heureuse. Pleinement heureuse. Quelque soit la date, l'endroit et l'interlocuteur, l'enjeu, ou même le danger. Je ne reparlerais qu'une fois que je pourrais sourire et accepter cette vie que l'on m'avait forcé à adopter.

Depuis ce jours, les Bleed s'organisèrent autour de moi. La première année de ma transformation, se passa dans le manoir, et je n'avais aucun contact avec l'extérieur, avec ma famille. J'avais pris la décision de les oublier, pour leur bien, pour ne pas causer leur perte. Mais le jour où mes yeux perdirent leur couleur rouge sang de nouveau vampire, ils gardèrent leur teinte noire, comme si j'étais constamment en quête de sang, et cela durant 5 longues années. Pitt ne prenait pas la peine de me faire sortir, de me faire rencontrer du monde. Il avait peur que je ne tu plusieurs hommes. Ils hésitaient entre le fait que mes yeux soient noir à cause d'un désir de sang inassouvis, ou alors par désespoir. Mais un jour, nous déménageâmes dans une autre ville, pour changer des animaux dont nous nous nourrissions, et « varier les plaisirs ».

Alors que je faisais mes adieux à l'Arizona ensoleillée où j'avais grandi, je me rendis compte que j'avais totalement oublier les trois quart de mes souvenirs d'humaine, bien avant ma transformation. Je me souvenais juste du médaillon de ma mère, accroché autour de mon cou. Juste cela. Rien d'autre. Je me souvenais du visage des plus proches personnes que je fréquentais. Mais la plupart des moments que j'avais passé avec eux, je les avais oublié.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, j'en oubliais de plus en plus de choses. Je pris alors la décision de ne pas me noyer dans mon passé qui me faisait souffrir, et d'essayer de survivre face à ma condition. Mes yeux perdirent leur teinte noire après cette décision, et devinrent dorés. Comme ils auraient du l'être. Je fus quelques temps après autorisée, comme tout le monde, à vivre dans ce semblant de paix, cachant ma vrai nature. Je me renfermais sur moi même, alors que chaque jour semblait accroitre la haine que nourrissaient les membres de ma « famille » envers moi.

Mathieu m'avais appris à ne jamais manquer de respect à Pitt, notre créateur. Nous étions sous ses ordres, nous lui appartenions.

Alexandro avait aussi la conviction que je lui devais aussi cette vie. Il me demandait d'être reconnaissante de ce « cadeau ». Il disait y avoir des liens profonds entre nous. Il me haïssait, c'était un fait. Mais, avec lui plus que quiconque dans cette famille, j'avais de profonds liens, douloureux et irréversibles.

**[...]**

_Retour dans le présent, Edward et Bella, ensemble, alors que Bella a repensé à tout son passé..._

Je refermai finalement mon esprit à Edward, éprouvée par tous ces sentiments que je venais de ressortir. Il était la première personne à qui je m'étais confiée.

Le jour où j'avais parlé pour la première fois à Edward, je lui avais dit ne jamais avoir su où j'étais née. Or, j'avais juste fuit une nouvelle fois ce passé torturé qui me faisait tant peur. Mais, j'étais désormais avec lui. Je n'étais plus seule. Aussi, alors que tout au long de mon récit mental, il avait tenu ma main dans la sienne, la caressant doucement de ses doigts, je lui avais tout dit. Je lui avais fait part de toutes mes peurs, mes angoisses, ma hantise d'être cet être immortel que temps d'hommes désireraient être, et se damnerait pour n'en avoir qu'un bref aperçu. Il était le seul à connaître mon passé. Il était le seul à avoir su prendre mon cœur en ces 45 ans d'existence.

Je baissai légèrement la tête, et soupirai. Je le sentis s'approcher doucement de moi, et, de sa main libre, remonter mon menton à la hauteur de ses yeux. Je suivis son mouvement, et il s'approcha doucement de moi, et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, plus rien autour de moi ne comptait. Juste lui et moi. Je me sentais partir dans un autre univers, ses lèvres contre les miennes, son souffle frais tout près de moi. Il plaqua son front sur le mien, et commença à caresser lentement ma joue.

-Désolé... murmura-t-il.

Je sentais son souffle frais se répercuter sur ma peau, ainsi que son haleine fruitée me titiller les narines. Je me calai rapidement contre son torse, et hochai légèrement la tête. Il traça dans mon dos des arabesques, alors que je commençai à sangloter. Il resserra son emprise sur moi avec douceur.

-Je t'aime... Murmurais-je, à mon tour.

Je le sentis sourire, alors qu'il embrassait mes cheveux. Il me répondit un léger « Moi aussi, Bella. » , alors qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou. Il laissait courir ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de ma peau qui lui été accessible.

Mais nous dûmes finalement nous séparer. Nous nous relevâmes sans trop d'empressement, et rejoignîmes sa voiture. J'appréhendais mon retour vers ma famille, mais le simple fait de savoir Edward auprès de moi me calmais. J'étais étrangement _bien_.

* * *

_Voila, voila... Alors ? Franchement qu'en pensez vous ? Je tiens vraiment à une Review pour ce chapitre, parce que je voudrais vraiment avoir vos impressions ! Donc j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas dessus, et que vous attendrez la suite avec impassience ='D _

_J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! ;) _

_

* * *

  
_


	17. Chapitre 16

_Salut ! Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 16 !  
Mais tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon super-grand retard ! Ca fait presque deux semaines (je crois) que je n'ai pas posté. Manque te temps, quand je pouvais rêvasser, je préférais faire autre chose que me jetais devant l'ordi et écrire cette suite, pourtant déjà entièrement planifiée dans ma tête ! Je savais ce que j'allais faire, et je savais comme ça allait finir... Mais... Je sais pas, ça voulait pas sortir sur l'écran ! Et je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour ce pitoyable début de chapitre ! Je n'aime franchement pas ce que j'y ai mis ! Je sais pas, jusqu'à la petite astérisque (*), je ne suis vraiment pas fière de moi. J'ai l'impression que ça fait franchement trop... Fleur Bleu, qui veut se faire romantique, mais qui foire tout ! Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, les passages romantique, c'est pas ce que je réussis le mieux à écrire ! Je suis plus du style les passage d'angoisse, de tristesse..._

_Ensuite, je m'excuse aussi de ne pas répondre à toutes vous Reviews ! Je me suis rendue compte que moi aussi ça me soûlais de laisser des Reviews sans jamais avoir de réponse, alors, à partir de ce chapitre : JE REPOND !! C'est ma bonne résolution du chapitre 16 ^^ _

_Et finalement, MERCI !! J'en suis à 435 REVIEWS, grâce à vous =)  
_

_Enfin Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et moi je vous dis, à la fin du chapitre, parce que je n'ai pas finis de vous raconter ma vie, mais je ne peux déçament pas vous faire (languir?) attendre plus longtemps, et vous révéler des passages clefs de ce chapitre, qui m'a donné du fils a retordre ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**_Note: _**_J'ai reçu une Review il n'y a pas longtemps (au derniers chapitre en fait...), qui parlait du don de Mathieu, et je préfère vous le ré-expliquer plus clairement. En fait, Mathieu peu faire devenir amnésique, durant un temps _**_limité_**_ (10/20 minutes, 1heure...) , une personne de qui il est proche physiquement (style dans la même pièce, ou à portée de vue). Un petit exemple pour que cela soit plus clair: Mathieu et Alexandro se battent. Mathieu fait devenir Alexandro amnésique, et celui-ci ne sait plus du tout où il est, ce qu'il soit faire... Et se trouve ainsi à la merci de son attaquant._

C'est clair, ou pas tellement ? Dites moi le sinon, j'essayerais de mieux vous l'expliquer !

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Perturbation.**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

La voiture roulait plus doucement qu'à l'habitude d'Edward. Presque doucement. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Ma main tenait fermement la sienne. Comme si j'avais peur qu'il me fuit...Et j'avais _peur_ qu'il me fuit, il était le seul homme en qui j'avais eu confiance. Le seul à connaitre ma vie.

Mais la grande villa blanche des Cullen s'imposa à moi. Je devais me faire à l'évidence, je n'y échapperais pas. La voiture pénétra dans le grand garage des Cullen. Edward coupa le moteur. Je restais assise, là, fixant le pare brise, et me mordillant avec force la lèvre. Je devais bouger, je devais aller les affronter. J'avais fais un choix, je voulais rester avec Edward. Et personne ne m'en empêcherait. Et je devais en subir les conséquences.

-Bella... murmura Edward, me tirant ainsi de ma rêverie.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il avança une main douce et caressante près de ma joue, et m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

-On y va ? Demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai brièvement, et sortis de l'habitacle. Edward fut rapidement à côté de moi, et il soupira. Il semblait résigné, et en colère. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de passer la porte, je me stoppai devant lui. Il releva un sourcil, étonné par ma conduite, et je m'avançai légèrement vers lui.

-Edward... Pour... Pourquoi es-tu... en colère... ?

La fin de ma phrase s'était perdue dans un murmure à peine audible, même pour lui. Il me servit un petit sourire contraint, et me répondit.

-Bella... Je... Il semblait vouloir peser ses mots, mais s'emporta finalement, assez en colère. Je ne suis pas un sur-homme, aussi gentil que Carlisle ! Je... Je peux pas savoir tout ça sur... Alexandro (son prénom avait était prononcé avec dégout), ou même Pitt, et rester là gentiment sans rien dire. Je... Je vois même pas comment tu peux le faire, toi, alors que tu es la première impliquée ! Bella ! Il se rapprocha de moi, prenant mon visage en coupe, et plaçant son front sur le mien. Je ne peux pas... Et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était, et je risque d'être légèrement aigre avec _ta famille_... Voir pas si légèrement que ça !

Je rapprochai mon visage du sien, et l'embrassai rapidement, avant de me remettre au niveau de ses yeux.

-Je... Je ne peux rien faire Edward... Ils...

Pour toute réponse, il déposa un index sur mes lèvres, et sourit.

-Je ne te demande rien. Juste... De ne pas te vexer si jamais il arriver quelques contusions aux Bleed... murmura-t-il doucement. Je souris faiblement.

-Et... Edward ? Demandais-je doucement. Euh... Ils... savent ? Que j'étais... avec toi ?

Ce dernier laissa son esprit divaguer vers nos familles réunis dans le salon, et il grimaça. Il se tourna vers moi.

-Oui... Alice a été obligé de le leur dire. Désolé... Mais ils allaient partir te chercher, et si ils étaient allé en territoire Quilleute... Et... Alice m'a envoyé moi te chercher alors...

Je secouai rapidement la tête, le faisant taire. Il sembla tout de même soucieux, et je l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue, avant de passer la porte, installant une distance inconfortable entre nous. J'essayais de ne pas la montrer -sans trop de succès vu la mine soucieuse d'Edward- mais j'étais pétrifiée de peur. J'appréhendais leur réaction. Spécialement Marie-Jane. Les Cullen ne la connaissaient pas énervée. Et elle ne s'énervait que quand quelqu'un manquait trop de respect envers Pitt, ou alors faisait une très grave erreur. Et, depuis le départ de son mari, j'enchaînais les bourdes, les unes après les autres. A côté d'elle, même Alexandro se taisait.

Nous arrivâmes au Salon. Assise sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, le regard dur et froid, Gwendoline me toisait avec un mélange d'agacement et d'énervement dans le regard. Elle semblait à bout de nerfs. Comme si elle était prête à exploser à tout moment. Mais elle se contenta de se tourner vers Alexandro, qui venait de jurer, d'une voix à peine audible. Je me détournai légèrement vers lui, adossé contre un mur, le regard rivé derrière moi, encore plus furieux que Gwen. Je ne mis que quelques instants avant de comprendre que c'était Edward la cause de tout cet énervement. Ils semblaient tout deux s'affronter mentalement. Debout, droit, se tenait Mathieu, au centre de la pièce. Il avait une mine glaciale, et le visage fermé. Il ne laissait rien transparaitre. Et, généralement, c'était dans ces cas là, où Mathieu était hors de lui, que Marie-Jane intervenait. Elle était d'ailleurs debout, à côté de lui. Je voyais ses pupilles noires briller dans une haine presque palpable. Un air de profond dégout était imprimé dans ses yeux. Je jetai un regard circulaire à l'assemblée. Rosalie et Emmett se trouvaient côte à côte. Emmett semblait furieux contre ma famille, qu'il ne cessait de fixait, et Rosalie affichait un air de dégout, presque au désintérêt. Esmée était en coin, la mine grave. Alice me fixait de ses pupilles dorés, et je remarquais l'absence de Jasper. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en formaliser, que Marie-Jane ouvrit la bouche.

-Toi. Je veux des explications.

La parfaite diction de Marie-Jane résonnait dans ma tête, comme une condamnation. Elle avait déjà pris sa décision, et ne demandai, que par politesse envers les Cullen. En temps normal, elle se serait contentée de hurler. Je baisai les yeux, apeurée, et me mordis la lèvre. J'entendis Edward prendre la parole.

-Alice vous l'a dit, non ? Son ton était froid, et sa question de rhétorique fit grimacer Alexandro. La meute de la Push l'a emmené avec elle. Et elle n'a eut d'autre choix que de les suivre.

-Oh ! Et les Clébard l'ont séquestré plus de sept heure ? Cracha Alexandro, à l'adresse d'Edward.

-Alice nous a prévenus il y a plus de trois heures, peut-être même quatre, qu'elle était sortie d'affaire. Répondit Marie-Jane. Pouvez vous nous laisser seul avec elle. Je voudrais mettre deux ou trois petite chose au clair...

-Non, Marie-Jane. Dit la voix étonnamment sèche d'Esmée. Cette petite n'a rien fait de mal, et je ne suis pas aussi permissive que Carlisle. Vous avez beau être de grands amis de mon mari, je ne vous laisserais pas intimider ou maltraiter cette petite.

Je fus étonnée de la réaction d'Esmée. Je n'avais jamais trop parlé avec elle. Je la voyais plus comme la femme du chef du clan des Cullen, à l'image de Marie -Jane, un peu comme la seconde de Carlisle. Peut-être plus gentille. Non, beaucoup plus gentille que ceux de ma famille. Une femme aimante, et attentionnée. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que cette femme venait de me défendre, contre toute attente. Je ne revenais pas du ton froid qu'elle avait utilisé avec Marie-Jane. Et je n'était apparemment pas la seule. Alexandro la fixait médusée, et Gwendoline lui lançait un regard hargneux. Mathieu plissa le nez. Mais tout les autres Cullen semblaient trouver ça presque normal. Logique. Marie-Jane se retourna vers Esmée.

-Oh. Et bien, que diriez vous d'appeler mon mari, qu'il me dise quoi faire.

Je déglutis difficilement. Pitt ? Je préférais encore subir la colère de Marie-Jane ! Je me mordais une fois de plus la lèvre.

-Comme vous voulez. Mais, qu'il l'ait choisi ou pas, je ne vous laisserais pas la maltraiter sous se toit. Répondit froidement Esmée, en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

Une fois qu'Esmée et Marie-Jane furent sorties, Alexandro se leva. Mathieu lui grogna un « Ça ne servira à rien... », mais il se borna à s'avancer vers moi. Et, de la même manière théâtrale que Pitt, il leva la main, et me gifla. Emmett grogna, Rosalie ouvrit grand les yeux, Alice sembla retenir un grognement, Gwendoline n'eut aucune réaction, et je vis du coin de l'œil Edward se retenir, appuyé contre le mur, pour ne pas rendre la pareille à Alexandro. Celui-ci me fixait, les pupilles sombres.

-Que t'avais-je dis ? Lâcha-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux. Il m'avait demandé, non, ordonné de ne plus approcher Edward, ni aucun autre Cullen. Or, je venais de passer plus de temps avec lui, qu'avec quiconque. Je sentais mon frère se mettre en rogne à côté de moi. Il crispa ses poings en deux masses imposantes, et me dévisagea.

-Tu te fous de nous ? Tu te fous de Pitt ? REPOND BORDEL !!! hurla-t-il.

Je me tassais de plus en plus sur moi même. Mais il n'étais pas décidé à me lâcher, pas encore... Il attrapa mon cou et me plaqua violemment contre le mur. Edward se releva d'un bond de contre son mur, mais Alice lui ordonna d'arrêter, se plaçant devant lui. Alexandro semblait ne pas se rendre compte de tout ça. Il appuya un peu plus contre mon cou, et me dit, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

-TU N'ES QU'UNE SALE GARCE ! IMAGINES LES CONSEQUENCES SI TU ETAIS PARTI AVEC LA MEUTE ET QU'ILS T'AVAIENT BUTER ! IMAGINE CE QUI SE SERAIT PASSER ! ON SERAIT ALLER A LA PUSH, ET ON AURAIT FOUTUS EN L'AIR CE TRAITER ! ET ON AURAIT DÛ CE BATTRE POUR PAS TOUS SE FAIRE DESCENDRE ! ET, MEME SI ON AURAIT GAGNER, ON AURAIT TOUS ETE DECIME PAR PITT !! BORDEL !! DEPUIS QUE T'ES ENTRÉ DANS LE CLAN, TU NOUS AS JAMAIS SERVI A RIEN ! TON EXISTANCE D'HUMAINE C'ETAIT DE LA MERDE, ET MAINTENANT TU NOUS FOUS DANS TA MERDE !! LE SEUL FAIT QUE TU VIVES DEVRAIT T'ÊTRE ENLEVE !! TU MERITES PAS TOUT CE QUI T'ARRIVE !!! TU FERAIS MIEUX DE CREVER !!

J'accusais lentement le coup. Alexandro avait raison. Je ne devrais pas exister. Ma vie d'humaine était vide, elle n'avait rien apporté, juste la peine de la perte d'une enfant, à mes parents. Ma vie de Vampire, quand à elle, n'avait été que du noir. Du noir, mélangé à ce rouge sang qui me permettait de vivre, et d'être un monstre. La seule chose bien qui m'était arrivée, c'était Edward. Il était la seule chose que j'étais contente d'avoir dans ma vie. Mais Alexandro avait, encore une fois raison, je ne méritais pas tout ce qui m'arrivais. Je ne le méritais pas. Je ne lui apporterais que du malheur, de la souffrance...

-ALORS MAINTENANT TU T'ARRÊTES TOUT DE SUITE ! TU FAIS EXACTEMENT CE QUE JE T'AI DIS, PARCE QUE JE TE PREVIENS QUE SINON, C'EST PAS LES CLEBS QUI AURONT TA PEAU ! ET JE ME FERAIS UN PLAISIR DE TE DESCENDRE, SALE GARCE !!

Sans que j'eus le temps de le voir venir, Edward empoigna Alexandro par le col, et lui envoya un coup de poing, droit dans le visage. Alice s'était manifestement levée du milieu, la mine sombre, et en colère. Alexandro se releva rapidement, sautant sur ses pieds joint, et se rua sur Edward. Il lui asséna un coup dans les côtes, alors qu'Edward grimaçais, et ce dernier lui donna un rapide coup de genoux dans le ventre. Gwendoline se leva d'un bond, prête à bondir sur Edward, mais Emmett l'intercepta, la bloquant dans son élan. Il la plaqua avec fracas au sol, alors qu'Edward envoyait plusieurs coups à Alexandro, qui donna plusieurs coups de pieds. Je restais figée. Terrorisée, incapable du moindre mouvement. Dans une perfidie non feinte, Gwen se pencha sur Emmett, et fit user de son don, rendant Emmett totalement épris d'elle. Celui-ci se releva rapidement, la fixant d'un air béa. Rosalie émit un sifflement strident, et se rua sur Gwendoline, lui assénant un coup dans les cervicales, qui la fit tomber contre la grosse armoire blanche du salon. Gwen se releva rapidement, et frappa Rosalie en plein ventre, sans que cette dernière eut le temps d'esquiver. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Edward et Alexandro se battaient toujours, mettant plus de force dans chaque coup. Ils bougeaient à une vitesse faramineuse. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce. Rosalie et Gwendoline étaient en train de se battre avec presque autant de force qu'Edward et Alexandro; Alice avait le regard vague, perdue dans ses visions; Mathieu, quand à lui, avait le regard rivé sur le combat d'Alexandro, visiblement en train de réfléchir. Il leva finalement la main. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Non ! Non... Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non ! Pas ça !!

Mathieu plissa les yeux, se concentrant presque imperceptiblement. Non ! Il n'allait quand même pas... Sa main se rétracta en un poing: il allait rendre Edward amnésique, le temps qu'Alexandro se batte contre lui, et gagne. Je sentais la peur m'envahir. Sans que je sache trop comment, j'élançai rapidement mon bouclier sur Edward. Mathieu se retourna alors lentement vers moi. Ses yeux étaient agrandis par la stupeur. Il avait compris ce que j'avais fais. Un grand 'BANG' retentit, alors que Rosalie se retrouvait à travers la fenêtre. Gwendoline observa brièvement la scène, et se jeta sur moi, comprenant elle aussi ce que je venais de faire. J'atterris rapidement contre un meuble, et reçus un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je me relevais rapidement, évitant tant bien que mal Gwen, qui s'acharner à vouloir me tuer. Je n'avais jamais eu de preuve aussi imprégnée de haine de sa part, et ce soudain éclat m'effraya. Rosalie rentra rapidement par la fenêtre. Son regard était haineux, rageur, et elle fixait Gwendoline, les pupilles totalement noires. Elle se jeta sur Gwendoline, et lui asséna un coup sur le thorax, qui la fit gémir de douleur. Un autre 'BANG' retentit, et je vis Edward, se faire propulser contre une cloison, j'allais pour m'approcher de lui, mais quelqu'un m'arrêta. Je me retournai, et vis Alice, la mine sombre, le visage grave. Elle me fit comprendre de ne pas y aller, et me murmura rapidement un « Je vais chercher Jasper ! », avant de s'élancer en courant à travers la fenêtre. Edward se releva, et recommença à se battre. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mon regard s'attarda alors rapidement sur Emmett, et j'étirais alors mon bouclier à sa portée. Il reprit vite conscience, et ne sut durant quelques instants, plus où il était. Je m'approchai rapidement de lui, cherchant de l'aide pour les arrêter. Je devais les arrêter, avant qu'Edward ne prenne un coup de trop. Emmett parut comprendre, car il s'élança sur Gwendoline, et la plaqua au sol, en criant à Rosalie de la maintenir, et de s'arrêter. Cette dernière grogna, et vint prendre la place de son mari. Emmett partit finalement vers Edward et Alexandro, et les sépara rapidement, bloquant Alexandro dans ses bras.

Un pic d'angoisse me surprit alors: Et Mathieu ?

Je me tournai rapidement, et remarquai celui-ci, adossé à un mur, le visage fermé. Il me fixait, comme si il était neutre à toute cette affaire. Comme si elle lui importait peu. Je ne comprenais plus sa réaction. Mais je ne cherchai pas plus longtemps à comprendre, et me précipitai vers Edward. Il releva doucement ses yeux vers moi. Ses pupilles étaient aussi haineuses que Rosalie, du même noir, dans tout l'œil. J'attrapai rapidement sa main, et il la serra rapidement, m'offrant un léger sourire, comme pour me réconforter.

Mais, cette fois encore, tout ce passa très vite. Et j'aurais du le prévoir. J'aurais du le savoir. Je les connaissais. Depuis plus de 28 ans je vivais avec eux. Et je n'ai rien fait contre ça. Mathieu venait de rendre amnésique Emmett, qui lâcha Alexandro sans s'en rendre compte, et ce dernier se rua sur Edward et Moi, la bouche ouverte. Il allait passer aux choses bien plus sérieuses. Il comptait le tuer.

**Point de Vue d'Edward.**

Tout était un peu flou dans mon esprit. La rage prenant le contrôle de mon corps, je n'avais pu me résoudre à laisser Alexandro insulter Bella plus longtemps, faisant ressortir dans ses yeux la fille des premiers jours. Et tout avait vite dégénéré. J'avais commencé à me battre avec lui, Gwendoline avait voulut le défendre, Emmett s'était interposé, elle avait usé de son don, Rosalie avait prit le relai. Puis Mathieu avait voulus interférer, mais Bella l'en a empêché, me protégeant, malgré les risques. Et Gwendoline s'était battue contre elle... Et je ne pouvais rien faire. Puis, Emmett a reprit conscience, et ils nous ont tous séparé... Mais Mathieu en avait décidé autrement, et il rendit Emmett amnésique, et ce derniers lâcha Alexandro qui se rua sur nous. Je sentis mon corps se figer d'effroi, alors qu'il se jetait en avant, prêt à me tuer, la bouche grande ouverte, Bella tout prêt de moi. Avant qu'il n'ait pu m'atteindre, je poussai Isabella le plus loin possible. Je me fichais de la douleur que j'allais ressentir quand ses dents s'implanteraient dans ma chair, et je l'aurais ressenti jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, si ça avait été pour elle. Dans un cri de rage, il se rua sur moi. Je sentis ma tête percuter le mur froid, et ses dents s'implanter froidement dans la chair de mon cou.

Je le repoussai rapidement, sentant une douleur forte là où ses crocs avaient trouvé un endroit pour se planter. J'entendis le bruit sourd de sa chute loin de moi, ainsi que le cris de Bella, qui appelait mon nom.

* * *

_Et voila ! Alors, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! En tout cas, sachez que depuis la création de cette fiction (depuis que j'ai écris le premiers chapitre), j'avais déjà imaginé cette scène du combat entre les Bleed et les Cullen ! Et, sur ma table de chevet, il y a un petit post-it, avec écrit en gros la scène que vous venez de lire, et la suite de ce qui va se passer... J'ai juste modifié trois petis trucs, mais en gros, c'était ça ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !! Et que le début ne vous a pas trop "choqué"... Ou plutôt, déplus :-S _

_  
Et puis, vous formalisez pas par le fait qu'il manque Alice et Jasper, mais je savais pas quoi faire d'eux dans le combat, alors... _

**Je voulais vous poser une question assez importante pour la suite: **

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, Bella a parlée devant tout le monde à la fin de ce chapitre. Donc, le secret de son silence est tombé. Ce qui nous rapproche de la fin de cette fiction ! Mais, dans ma tête, se déroule un genre de suite, qui ne tourne plus autour de son silence. Donc, le titre n'a plus aucun sens. Alors, je pensais finir la fiction, et apres commencer une nouvelle histoire, avec un autre titre, mais les même personnes, les mêmes liens... etc. Une suite quoi. _

Alors voila la question: **Je met la suite (ce qui se passera après le derniers chapitre de cette fiction) sous un nouveau titre, d'une nouvelle histoire, ou je la met à la suite ? **

_Personellement, je préfèrerais faire une nouvelle histoire, avec un nouveau titre et tout, mais je ne voudrais pas que personne ne soit au courant de ça... Et ça serait plus pratique de le mettre à la suite de_** Une Âme Silencieuse**_, mais le fait que le titre n'ai plus rien à voir avec l'intrigue me dérange... Enfin ! J'espère que vous pourez m'aider ! _

_En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, et j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre si le coeur vous en dis ! :D  
Et si vous avez le temps... Une tite Review ? ;)_

* * *


	18. Chapitre 17

_Salut ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos Reviews, elle me vont toutes droit au coeur. Je ne ferais pas une immense note d'auteur aujourd'hui, parce que je n'ai pas le coeur à ça. Ce chapitre est assez.. Comment dire... Répétitif ? Oui, voila, c'est le mot. Répétitif, et mou. Plus basé sur les sentiments et les apréantions de chacuns... et puis, il n'est pas trop basé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, plus dans la mélancolie, et la tristesse... (Oui, oui, je sais, pathétique, j'ai le même état d'âme que mes chapitres, mais c'est comme ça !) _

_En tout cas merci d'avoir répondus à ma question pour ce qui était de la suite de l'histoire, et je vais donc, une fois que _**Une Âmes Silencieuse**_ sera finie, poster une nouvelle histoire, nommée... Ah ah ^^ Vous le verrez au prochain chapitre ;) Parce que... Le prochain chapitre sera le derniers de cette fiction ! Ca me fait bizarre de me dire ça... Enfin bon, fallait bien y arriver un jour ! Sachez en tout cas, que je ne sais pas exactement comment va finir ma fiction, du moins, oui je le sais, je n'ai que deux possibilité... _

_Ensuite, Merci, grace à vous je suis arrivée à 478 Reviews ! J'espère continuer sur cette voix ! _

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture, et j'espère vous revoir, pour l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction...  
(Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la deuxième partie soit en ligne !)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 17: Confrontation.**

**Point de Vue de Bella. **

Les mots avaient quitté ma bouche, sans que je puisse les stopper. J'avais pris l'habitude de parler doucement, dans un son proche du murmure. Mais les mots qui avaient franchis ma bouche avaient plus ressemblé à un hurlement de désespoir. J'avais vu Alexandro se jeter sur Edward, et ce dernier me pousser hors d'atteinte. J'avais vu Alexandro planter ses crocs dans le coup d'Edward avec hargne, et rage. J'avais sentis mes jambes me lâcher, et je m'effondrai sur le sol alors que je le voyais percuter le mur avec force. J'appelai son nom, sentant des sanglots naitre dans ma gorge, alors qu'Edward repoussait Alexandro, qui s'enfonça dans une cloison. Il se releva avec peine. Un silence régnait dans la pièce. Gwendoline me fixait de ses pupilles hargneuses. Mathieu m'observait, le regard incrédule. Alexandro restait contre sa cloison, les yeux rivés vers moi.

Sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Emmett se plaça devant moi, alors que Marie-Jane défonçait la porte d'entrée, Esmée sur les talons. Dans un mouvement presque synchronisé, Alice et Jasper rentrèrent dans la pièce, et se placèrent à côté d'Emmett.

Marie-Jane lança un regard circulaire dans la salle, et ses yeux haineux se posèrent sur moi. Mathieu bougea presque imperceptiblement vers moi, et Edward se leva, venant se mettre à ma droite. Il siffla un petit « N'essayes même pas Mathieu ! », alors qu'Alexandro se levait d'un bon.

« -SALLE GARCE !! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ JOUER CELLE QUI NE PARLAIT A PERSONNE ET -il s'avança vers moi, mais Emmett lui bloqua le passage- COMMENT PEUX TU FAIRE ÇA ? SALLE TRAINÉE !!

-Ferme la ! Cracha Edward.

-NE ME DIS PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE, TOI ! Hurla Alexandro.

-Espèce de... commença Edward.

-Ed ! Calmes toi ! Sinon ça va mal finir. Dit Alice, en lui retenant le bras.

Edward soupira et se calma quelque peu alors qu'une aura apaisante tentait vainement d'insuffler le calme dans la pièce. Mais Alexandro ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il donna un puissant coup de poing dans le mur et reprit la parole.

-J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE COMMENT CETTE HISTOIRE VA FINIR ! ELLE NOUS A MENTI ! ELLE JOUAIT CELLE QUI NE PARLAIT PAS, NE FAISAIT RIEN ! ELLE S'EST FOUTUE DE NOUS TOUT LE LONG DE SA VIE AVEC NOUS, ET À PEINE VOUS ARRIVEZ, ELLE LAISSE TOMBER LES MASQUES ! ELLE...

-Ça suffit ! Trancha Esmée. »

Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et avait abandonné son regard aimant et délicat, pour prendre un masque de froideur et de détermination. Son regard se porta un par un sur ma famille, pour arriver sur moi, et me lancer un léger sourire. Je ne sus pas exactement si c'était un effet d'optique, ou si elle l'avait fait exprès, car elle se tourna presque immédiatement vers Marie-Jane.

« -Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, Marie-Jane, vous n'êtes pas ici chez vous. Vous venez de détruire presque entièrement mon salon, et vous vous en êtes pris à mes enfants. Alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous garder plus longtemps sous mon toit avec cette attitude. Vous reprochez à Isabella -je tressaillis en apprenant qu'elle connaissait mon nom- de ne pas vous avoir parlé, mais je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez le lui reprocher, étant donné vos réactions et vos actions. Alors cessez toute cette mascarade. Ou vous ne serez plus les bienvenus ici.

-Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à nous donner ! Cracha Alexandro.

-La ferme ! Tu n'as rien à dire ! Et je te préviens que si tu tentes la moindre chose contre Esmée ou un autre membre de ma famille, je te promet que je te découpe et je te fais frire ! Grogna Rosalie.

Mathieu s'approcha de moi, d'un pas lent, et Edward se plaça devant moi. Mon frère me fixa intensément. Ils semblaient en train de se parler intérieurement, et leur petite discution mentale semblait déplaire à Edward qui serait le poing.

-Isabella... C'est donc comme ça que tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

J'acquiesçai. Il plissa le nez, et dévisagea Edward, puis, il se tourna vers Marie-Jane.

-Il faut en informer Pitt. Lâcha-t-il, toujours aussi froidement.

-Oui. Répondit celle-ci. J'y vais de ce pas. Tu viens avec moi pour mieux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est produit ici. Finit-elle, pour Mathieu.

Ils quittèrent alors la pièce.

**[...]**

Tout le temps qu'avait duré la conversation téléphonique, le silence avait régné. Nous avions tous tenté d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la fin de l'affaire. Je n'écoutais même plus les hurlements d'Alexandro, mêlés à ceux d'Edward, qui me défendait. Je me sentais affreusement mal. Je n'avais aucune idée de la réaction de Pitt, et j'en avais peur. Ce voile d'inconnu qui flottait au dessus de moi me tétanisait. Quand Marie-Jane arriva, Mathieu sur les talons, et qu'elle annonça d'une voix froide que Pitt et Carlisle rentraient de voyage, je me liquéfiai sur place. Je sentis le regard d'Edward se poser sur moi. Mais je ne parvint pas à relever mes yeux du sol délabré du salon. Et, maintenant que j'y avais fait attention, j'avais remarquais que la plupart des meubles étaient détruits. En miette. Quelques cloisons avaient été enfoncées, par le poids des corps. J'avais finalement acquiescé, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et Edward dit que nous allions dans ma chambre, alors que j'avais entendu les cris de désapprobation de ma famille se faire taire par la voix curieusement sèche d'Esmée.

**Point de Vue d'Esmée. **

Isabella Marie Swan. Joli prénom. Et c'était une gentille fille.

Le jour où elle avait parlé pour la première fois à Edward, Alice était venue me chercher en courant. Elle m'avait dit son nom, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle m'avait tout raconté en détail, du premier, au dernier point. Et je fus heureuse de voir la mine joyeuse qu'affichait Edward en rentrant à la maison avec elle. Et puis, le jour où il avait rejoué du piano... Cette musique était absolument magnifique, et je ne doutais pas un seul instant de la personne de qui il s'était inspiré. Au fur et à mesure qu'il la côtoyait , il changeait radicalement, comme si sa vie avait pris un sens. Et ça depuis le premier jour. Son intérêt pour cette fille ne réduisait jamais.

J'aimais Edward. Je l'aimais comme un fils. Il aimait Isabella. Je l'aimais donc, comme ma fille.

C'était logique. C'était évident. C'était le déroulement des choses.

Depuis l'arrivée des Bleed ici, je ne cessais de me morfondre sur le traitement que se voyait infliger Bella -Alice m'avait dit qu'elle préférait cette appellation- et ne cessais de répéter à Carlisle combien ses amis étaient odieux. Je ne comprenais pas leur haine constante pour cette jeune fille.

Quand Alice m'a appris que les choses allaient se concrétiser entre Edward et Bella, j'en fus excessivement heureuse. Aussi, quand Marie-Jane commença à vouloir encore une fois la maltraiter avec l'aide de ses fils, je ne pus me retenir et fis sortir toute ma hargne. D'abord poliment, devant les autres, mais quand nous nous retrouvâmes dans le bureau, et que sous le bruit de la bataille que faisaient mes enfants et les Bleed, elle ne voulu pas me laisser passer, j'explosai. Et toute mes gentilles résolutions se percutèrent à la figure de Marie-Jane en même temps que mes poings. Je n'étais pas fière de moi -je n'avais jamais apprécié me battre- mais je le devais. Je n'aimais pas la manière insultante qu'elle avait de parler de ma famille, ni celle qu'elle avait d'incriminer celle qui représentait toute la vie d'Edward désormais. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous entendîmes le cris encore jusqu'ici inconnu de Bella, que nous acceptâmes de descendre. Et ce que j'y vis me fit me sentir encore plus furieuse. Je voyais Rosalie, les cheveux en bataille, retenant tant bien que mal Gwendoline, alors qu'Alexandro se retrouvait dans un des murs du salon, face à Edward, dont le cou avait été attaqué par des crocs. Emmett ne faisait aucun mouvement, et je compris rapidement en voyant Mathieu très concentré, qu'il venait de perdre la mémoire. Bella, elle, ne bougeait plus. Figée d'effroi et de stupeur. Ses yeux reflétaient sa crainte presque palpable pour Edward. Et je retins difficilement un grognement.

S'en était trop. Je ne pouvais plus supporter les Bleed. Quel qu'en soit les dire de quiconque.

**Point de Vue d'Alice. **

J'en voulais à Alexandro. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé. Il était trop impulsif et méchant au plus profond de lui.

J'en voulais à Gwendoline. Toujours en accord avec son mari. Sans jamais rien redire. Toujours silencieuse. Toujours hargneuse.

J'en voulais à Pitt. Il menait tout son monde à la baguette, insufflant la peur dans sa propre famille.

Et plus que tout, je m'en voulais à moi, d'avoir cru que ce qui s'était passé _devait_ se passer.

J'avais été vraiment idiote sur ce coup là. Depuis que les Bleed étaient arrivés, Edward était attiré comme un aimant vers Bella. Cela se voyait. Lui qui avait toujours été un peu morne et triste, il semblait presque reprendre des couleurs. C'était comme si il recommençait à ressentir des émotions. Je n'oublierai jamais la façon dont son regard c'est illuminé quand elle a recommencé à parler, quand elle c'est ouverte à lui. Ni la joie qui semblait émaner de lui quand ils s'étaient embrassés près de cette rivière.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, mes visions changeaient sans cesse, ce qui témoignait de l'instabilité de leurs décisions. Mais, jamais je n'intervenais vraiment. J'en prenais souvent l'initiative, mais à chaque fois que je prenais la décision d'intervenir, tout dans ma vision se finissait encore plus mal. Je me sentais impuissante. Je voyais les évènements se passer, la déchirer chaque fois un peu plus, et je ne pouvais jamais rien faire. Et quand Bella et Edward étaient revenus cet après midi, j'avais cru qu'intervenir dans cette bagarre ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. J'avais éloigné Jasper, craignant que son empathie l'empêche de garder la tête froide. Mais, je fis encore cette fois là une erreur. La plus grosse de toute. Sans que je le vois venir, les chose s'étaient envenimées, et j'avais laissé Edward faire: c'était ou lui, ou moi. Et il était celui qui était le plus légitimement impliqué. Voyant ensuite la situation m'échapper, je devais aller chercher Jasper. Le plus rapidement possible. Pour qu'il calme le jeu, les arrête.

Mais nous sommes revenus trop tard. Le mal était déjà fait. Je revoyais encore la vision se répéter en boucle dans ma tête... Alexandro se ruant sur Edward avec hargne, et ce dernier poussant Bella hors de portée, les crocs de son attaquant plantés dans le cou. Et Bella, terrorisée, avait crié le prénom de mon frère.

_Je m'en voulais.  
Je m'en voulais vraiment..._

**Point de Vue d'Edward.**

D'un ton sans suite, j'amenais Bella dans sa chambre, Alice à nos côté. Elle se mordait la lèvre avec insistance, et avait ses doigts crispés autour de ma main. Alice ouvrit sans plus attendre la porte, et nous rentrâmes. Elle s'assit sur le lit, silencieuse. Comme à son habitude. Alice s'insultait mentalement pour ne pas avoir arrêté cette bagarre. Mais elle n'y était pour rien... Je n'aurais pas réussis à me contenir très longtemps, et nous jouions à un jeu dangereux. Je m'assis à côté de Bella, cherchant à croiser son regard, mais même si elle se rendit compte de mon regard scrutateur sur elle, elle ne réagit pas. Je me demandais rapidement si elle ne préfèrerait pas rester seule. Mais je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à nos mains entrelacées, et l'insistance avec laquelle elle tenait ma main me prouva le contraire. Je soupirais.

-Bella... Murmurais-je, ne sachant que dire.

-Bella, tu devrais te calmer. Dit Alice.

Je lui lançais un regard renfrogné, qu'elle ignora. Bella releva doucement son regard vers ma sœur, hésitante.

-Depuis quand Esmée est au courant ? Murmura-t-elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'Alice la gifle.

-Oh... Depuis... Ben, en même temps que moi en fait. Répondit Alice, un léger sourire d'excuse attaché à ses lèvres.

Bella acquiesça, et continua.

-Et... Qui d'autre était au courant ?

-Et bien... Rosalie se doutait qu'il y avait une relation entre vous, et Emmett nageait dans le flou total... Jasper, quand à lui... Bah ! Il lit vos émotions, alors, il avait sa petite idée, mais ce n'était pas super poussé !

-En clair, presque toute votre famille... murmura-t-elle, avec un sourire timide mais ironique sur le visage.

Alice émit son petit rire chantant, avant de se rapprocher de Bella. Elle lui tapota doucement la joue, et lui dit dans un clin-d'œil.

-Ça va bien se passer, t'inquiètes !

Bella lui sourit légèrement. Mais j'eus beau sonder l'esprit d'Alice, je ne vis aucune vision qui prouvait ses dire. Ma sœur sortit finalement de la pièce, me laissant seule avec Bella. Celle-ci s'affaissa alors sur moi, prenant appui sur mon torse, et je m'envoyais en arrière. Allongé sur son lit, le poids de son corps sur le mien, je lui caressais maladroitement les cheveux, fredonnant la musique que je lui avais joué au piano.

Elle rompis finalement après plusieurs heures de silence, qui ne nous avait pas gêné le moins du monde, de sa voix douce et hésitante.

-Je t'aime Edward...

Je souris.

-Moi aussi mon cœur, moi aussi... murmurais-je à mon tour.

Elle releva ses pupilles inquisitrices vers moi, et me sourit, visiblement contente. Je la rapprochai un peu de moi, et l'embrassai. J'aurais voulu toujours sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, leur douceur... Sentir ses courbes fines collées à moi, ainsi que ses mains, accrochées à mon cou, comme si elle avait peur que je parte. Comme si elle m'emprisonnait avec elle. Pour toujours. Je souris à cette pensée, et elle s'écarta lentement de moi, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes, son nez collé au mien. Elle releva un sourcil, face à mon rire, dont elle ne parvenait pas à saisir la justification.

-J'étais juste en train de me dire... Que j'avais l'impression d'être ton prisonnier. Que tu ne me lâcherais jamais.

Elle baissa le regard, visiblement gênée. Je souris de plus belle, et m'approchais d'elle, plaçant ma tête dans son cou.

-De toute façon, je suis déjà tout à toi... murmurais-je, avant d'embrasser la fine peau qui recouvrait ce dernier.

Elle sourit à son tour, et entreprit de récupérer mes lèvres, qui commençait à se perdre le long de sa mâchoire. Je recommençai à l'embrasser, chérissant pour la première fois mon état de vampire, qui me permettait de ne pas reprendre mon souffle. Mais ce fut finalement à moi de rompre se baiser, plaçant mon front sur le sien. Elle m'embrassa rapidement à la commissure des lèvres, et me sourit.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que je suis entièrement à toi ? Dit-elle, les yeux baissé.

Je souris à mon tour. J'avais aimé ça façon de dire ça, une légère timidité dans la voix, comme si elle avait peur du rejet. Je relevais quelque peu son menton, plaçant ses yeux dorés dans les miens.

-Merci mon amour. Murmurais-je.

Elle sourit, et se cala dans mes bras. Je traçais dans son dos des arabesques maladroites, alors que le souffle de sa respiration se répercutait -à mon plus grand bonheur- dans mon cou.

**[...]**

Cela faisait désormais trois jours que « l'incident » -comme le nommait Esmée- avait eu lieu. Durant ce laps de temps, je passais tout mon temps avec Bella. Nous n'avions plus à nous cacher, et Esmée infligeait une peur réelle, ainsi qu'une appréhension énorme aux Bleed, pour que ceux-ci osent dire quelque chose. Le trois quart du temps, nous étions seuls, tout les deux. Dans sa chambre, dans la mienne, près du piano, dans la forêt... Je ne la quittais plus. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrivais pas à la quitter plus de quelques instants, sans qu'une voix dans ma tête m'ordonne d'y retourner.

Quand, vint le jour que ma Bella redoutait tant. La mine froide, déterminée, Pitt rentra. Carlisle semblait assez fermé, et me cachait visiblement quelque chose. Jasper décelait en lui une appréhension presque palpable. Pitt fixait Bella, ses yeux rétrécit en deux fentes fines. A côté de moi, elle tressaillit, et baissa le regard. Pitt lui ordonna d'une voix froide de le suivre, en faisant signe à Marie-Jane de les suivre. Bella se mordit la lèvre, et le suivit, sans rien ajouter. J'allais la rattraper et défier Pitt, mais Carlisle m'en empêcha, le regard compatissant. Je me tournai, en ultime recourt, vers Esmée, mais celle ci ce contenta de grimacer, et de me lancer un regard désolé.

Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je fus révolté par le sourire suffisant d'Alexandro, et fus pris par la soudaine envie de le frapper. Mais Jasper m'apaisa rapidement, sans trop de succès, mais assez pour m'arrêter. L'ouïe en alerte, j'essayais de déceler la moindre trace de leur conversation.

Un bruit de gifle, un silence, la demande froide de Pitt de lui dire son nom. Elle répondit dans son habituel murmure, plus terrifié cette fois... Puis une demande d'explication. Elle balbutia un « Je ne sais pas », et je ne devinais que trop bien le terne qui devait envahir ses yeux à ce moment même. Je serrai les poings. Une autre gifle. Je serrai les dents pour retenir un grognement. La main d'Alice se crispa autour de mon bras, comme si elle voulait m'arrêter. Jasper tenta une nouvelle fois de m'apaiser, mais toujours sans trop de succès. Puis, il marmonna quelque chose, que je ne parvins pas à entendre. Je m'interdis d'entrer dans les pensées des Bleed, certain que celles-ci me pousseraient au meurtre.

Bella, Pitt et Marie-Jane sortirent finalement. Le regard froid, dur, et sévère de Pitt contrastait avec celui plutôt neutre de Marie-Jane. Je sentis mon cœur défaillir, quand je vis la frêle silhouette de Bella, recourbée sur elle même, son regard vide, comme mort. J'eus la faible impression de revoir la Bella du premier jour. La Bella torturée. Je retins un grognement.

-Nous partons. Demain. Lâcha Pitt, sans préambule.

Je sentis mon esprit défaillir et mon cœur mort se déchirer.

Ma Bella s'en allait.

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Alors, si vous avez le temps, une petite Review, pour m'encourager pour ce derniers petit chapitre ;) _

_

* * *

_


	19. Chapitre 18

_Salut ! _

_Et voila, je suis de retour, avec l'ultime chapitre de la fiction_ **Une Âme Silencieuse**_. J'en ai bavé pour l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, même si, et là vous ne pourez absolument pas me contredire, j'ai totalement raté la fin ! Ce chapitre risque de vous sembler... Etrange. Un peu contraire à tout ce que j'ai fais pour décrire Bella... Enfin, bref vous comprendrez ! Je vous parlerais mieux à la fin de ce chapitre, pour ne pas révéler des choses... Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même, et je vous donne rendez vous à la fin ! _

_P.S. Chapitre pas encore corrigé...  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 18: Décision.**

**Point de Vue de Bella.**

Installée en boule au coin de ma chambre, les bras resserraient autour de mes genoux, et retenant de longs sanglots dans ma gorge, je tremblais. La voix froide et dure de Pitt retentissait encore et encore dans mon esprit, alors que je revoyais le regard décomposé et déchiré par la tristesse d'Edward. _Nous repartions._ D'un geste très inhabituel chez moi, ma chambre si bien rangée et propre, se retrouvé sans dessus dessous. J'avais envoyé mes livres valser contre le mur de ma chambre, et j'avais presque détruit tout le mobilier de la pièce. Edward n'était pas venu, et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je n'aurais pas supportée revoir son visage aussi marqué par ses sentiments.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là, seule. Mais je savais que ça ne serait que de courte durée. Si aucun Bleed ne m'avait approché, c'était surement grâce à Esmée. Je penserai à la remercier, plus tard... _« Parce que tu crois qu'il y aura un plus tard ? »_ Cette petite voix dans ma tête eut le don de me frustrer, et je me levai. Je jetai un regard oblique à ma chambre, dévastée. Je soupirai. J'avais été stupide de la casser, prétextant un énervement. Je sortis de ma chambre. Le couloir était désert, et j'en fus rassurée. Je ne ressentais la présence d'aucun de ma famille, et en fus rassurée. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers, et entendis la douce mélodie du piano d'Edward retentir doucement. Un morceau mélancolique, triste, et doux... Je me mordis la lèvre avec insistance. « Edward... » pensais-je, en relevant mon bouclier. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, ni où ça allait me mener, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas le faire souffrir plus longtemps. « Edward... Je suis désolée... Je t'en pris, crois moi, je... » Avant même que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, il se trouvait en face de moi. Il s'approcha lentement, et m'embrassa. Je m'accrochai à lui, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Le toussotement d'Emmett se fit alors entendre dans le couloir.

Je me retournais instantanément, et Edward fusillait du regard son frère, qui semblait se retenir de ne pas rire. Il devait lui dire quelque chose d'assez déplaisant, car Edward grogna. Emmett l'ignora, et s'approcha de moi.

-Salut, Bells ! Ravis d'enfin pouvoir te parler de vive voix ! Cette fois tu vas peut-être pouvoir me répondre ! s'exclama Emmett.

-Non, répondit Edward. Maintenant si tu pouvais retourner avec Rosalie...

-Okay... On se calme Eddy-Chou ! Je vais pas la bouffer, je te laisse tout le loisir de le faire !

Sur ce, il partit dans un grand rire, alors qu'Edward roulait des yeux. Je me rapprochai lentement de lui, et me mordis la lèvre. Je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer que j'avais envie d'aller voir sa mère, sa sœur et tout le reste de sa famille pour les remercier, mais sans lui... Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que plus je restais près de lui maintenant, plus cela serait dur au moment de partir... Il se rapprocha de moi, m'embrasa rapidement sur la joue, et me dit, dans un murmure.

-Va y. Je reste ici, moi. Les Bleed sont partis chasser. Esmée les a quelque peu forcés...

Je lui souris. Je devais encore remercier Esmée. Sans plus attendre, je serrais Edward dans mes bras, me calant contre son torse. Il commença lentement à tracer des cercles dans mon dos.

-Edward... murmurais-je, alors qui m'embrassait dans le cou.

-Hum ?

-Je... Je suis désolée. Je... Je t'aime. Vraiment. Mais... Mais je n'ai pas le choix Edward ! Comprends moi, s'il te plais ! Je...

Il me stoppa, posant un doigt sur mes lèvres, et me souriant doucement.

-Je sais Bella. Je sais...

-Je n'ai pas le choix... murmurais-je, en me plaquant contre lui.

-Je sais... répéta-t-il, en me serrant un peu plus fort, et en collant son visage dans mon cou.

Nous restâmes de longs instants comme ceci, quand Edward prit la parole, d'une voix bien moins assurée qu'à son habitude.

-Tu pourrais rester... Avec moi. Avec nous. Ici.

Sa proposition résonnait dans ma tête comme un son de cloche. « Rester avec _lui_... Partir, loin de _eux_... ». Je ne bougeais pas, et il dut prendre ma réponse pour un 'non', car il se dégagea un peu trop rapidement, en m'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres.

-Bon, et bien je crois que tu voulais aller voir les autres non ? Bon, ben je... Je te laisse mon cœur. A tout à l'heure.

Il commença à s'éloigner doucement. Prise de court, je me réveillai à cet instant, et le rattrapais par le bras. Il se tourna vers moi, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Je me mordais la lèvre avec insistance.

-Je... Je voudrais. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux... Edward... Je... Pitt...

-Shhh... Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, me faisant encore une fois arrêter mon monologue apeuré et angoissé. Je sais. Excuse moi, c'était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, et je l'ai sortis sans faire gaffe. Je sais que tu ne peux pas quitter Pitt comme ça, même si tu le voulais. Il ne te laisserais surement pas faire, et je ne veux pas que tu ais des ennuis à cause de moi.

Sur ce, il se pencha lentement sur mes lèvres, et m'embrassa.

[...]

Je cherchais Esmée. Et je ne la trouvais pas. Cela me frustrait au plus haut point, car plus l'heure passait, moins j'aurais de temps avec Edward avant de partir. En soupirant, j'allais d'un pas léger près de la rivière qui longeait la villa, et m'installais sur un cailloux. Le regard dans le vague, je vidai mon esprit de toute chose susceptible de me détourner de mon chemin. Soupirante, je n'entendis pas les pas léger d'un vampire dans mon dos.

-Hey ! Bella. Que fais tu ici ? Demanda la voix aigüe d'Alice.

Je me retournais instantanément, perturbée par son arrivée si inattendue. A côté d'elle, Jasper m'offrait un sourire compatissant. Alice savait pertinemment ce que je faisais ici -elle savait tout- mais jouait les aveugles. Cette réaction me fit sourire.

-Je... Je cherche Esmée. Murmurais-je

-Oh ! Elle est vite partie chasser, elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Répondit Alice. Sinon, comment vas tu ?

-Euh... Ça va...

Alice acquiesça. Sa vision se perdit dans le vide une fraction de seconde, et elle revint à elle, énervée. Elle se tourna vers Jasper, l'air colérique, et lui dit d'un ton froid.

-Alexandro et Gwen vont passer à deux doigts du territoire Quilleute. J'y vais vite. A plus, Bella ! Finit-elle, plus gentiment pour moi.

-Alice ? Appelais-je, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Elle se retourna, et je lui offris un petit sourire. Merci...

-De rien, Bella. Répondit elle, en souriant.

D'un pas léger, elle s'élança dans la forêt. Je jetai un regard en biais à Jasper, qui m'observait, les yeux plissé. Perplexe, je commençais à contempler mes pieds.

-Pourquoi dire que tu vas bien si tu te sens si mal ? Demanda soudainement Jasper.

Prise de cour, je me tournais vers lui. « Ah ! Oui... il lit les émotions... » me rappelais-je. Je remarquais aussi que depuis qu'il était là, je me sentais mieux, plus joyeuse. Je souris face à son attention silencieuse, et lui répondis.

-Je... Je souffre en silence depuis plus de 28 ans, alors... Je ne suis pas habituée à répondre aux question comme: « ça va ? » ou « Comment vas-tu ? ». Alors... Je réponds oui. 'Je n'allais pas dire à Alice: Non, non, je vais très mal, mais c'est gentil de le demander !' Je restai un moment silencieuse, puis, ajoutai. Je suis même impressionnée par l'ambiance calme et bonne enfant qui règne dans votre clan... C'est... apaisant. Et j'ai causé suffisamment de problème comme ça, pour penser à moi...

-Moi aussi j'étais étonné par l'ambiance. Rajouta Jasper, après avoir médité sur mes paroles. Dans mon dernier clan, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans une bagarre ou un meurtre...

-Nous, c'est plutôt pas une journée sans avoir droit aux crises de colère d'Alexandro, ou alors des réplique hystériques de Gwendoline... Sans en arriver au meurtre, nous avons -ils ont- déjà détruit plusieurs maison avec leurs bagarres sans aucun sens... Alors que vous... Alice et Rosalie se sont 'disputées' à Seattle... Si ça avait été Gwen et Marie-Jane, l'hôtel entier aurait du être rasé, et les employés et vacanciers tué... Mais... Alice et Rosalie, se sont contentées de s'envoyer des pics... Et ça n'a pas duré longtemps... juste de quoi marquer le coup... Enfin... Je...

-Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Répondit Jasper. Moi aussi ça m'a parut étrange, de voir Rosalie et Emmett se disputer. C'était... Effusif, explosif... Mais jamais meurtrier. Au début je croyais que c'était parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, enfin, je veux dire marié quoi, mais, après Rosalie et Edward se sont disputé, et toujours aucune bagarre... Le seules bagarres qu'il y avait, c'était quand on s'amusait... Le clan qu'a formé Carlisle est vraiment... Étrange. Mais, on s'y sent vraiment bien...

Son regard se perdit quelques instants dans le vide, puis, il se reposa sur moi.

-Tu devrais vraiment rester avec nous.

Face à mon air étonné, il continua, l'air assez gêné.

-J'ai pas écouté aux portes, mais Alice m'en a parlé... Tu devrais vraiment rester avec nous ! Tu es importante pour Edward. Plus que quiconque dans la famille. Depuis que je suis avec eux, il a toujours été seul... Et, maintenant, il t'a toi. Il est... Différent.

Je restai silencieuse face à cet aveu de Jasper. Je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé, mais il me faisait confiance. Il me conseillait de rester, pour Edward. Pour Edward... Oui, je voulais rester. Pour lui, pour moi, pour nous. Mais il y avait une grande différence entre ce que l'on voulait, et pouvait faire. Je me tournai vers Jasper, qui me regardait avec un air de grande compassion.

-Jasper... Qu'es ce que tu ferais à ma place ? Demandais-je, dans mon habituel murmure.

-Je dois t'avouer que ma méthode serait des plus drastique...

-Comment ça ?

Il se tut un instant, comme si il réfléchissait si il pouvait me le dire ou non. Puis, il acquiesça et s'assit à côté de moi.

-Je... Je me battrais avec eux, et les tuerais tous. Depuis bien longtemps ils seraient morts d'ailleurs... Et, c'est ce que tu devrais faire. T'en fais pas, tu serais pas toute seule. Edward te laisserait surement pas tomber, Emmett se battra forcément, il t'aime bien, et ça lui suffit ! Rosalie, je pense qu'elle aussi sera avec toi.. Pour ce qui est d'Alice, elle est de ton ton côté depuis que tu es arrivée, alors elle sera forcément avec toi, et moi aussi. Je suppose qu'Esmée aussi -pour Edward- et Carlisle... Je ne sais pas...

Il se perdit dans ses réflexion suite à sa dernière phrase. Les sourcils froncés, il regardait l'eau s'écouler tranquillement le long du lit de la rivière.

-Enfin ! C'est ton choix ! Dit il, en se reprenant. Tu choisis. Bon courage Bella.

-Merci, Jasper. Répondis-je en souriant.

Il se leva, et partit vers la maison, soucieux. Je laissai mon regard divaguer une nouvelle fois sur la rivière. Imperturbable. Le son du piano me revint aux oreilles. Toujours la même mélodie qu'Edward jouait... D'un pas léger, je me dirigeai vers la salle où était entreposé son piano. Au passage, je jetai un regard oblique sur la pendule, qui m'indiquait fièrement les 00h39. « Plus que 10 heures, grand maximum... » pensais-je amèrement, en rentrant dans la pièce. Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil, comme à chaque fois, le temps qu'il se rende compte que j'étais là. Même si il le savait déjà... Il me connaissait par cœur. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers moi,et me souris. D'un geste rapide, il m'invita à m'assoir à côté de lui. Je m'exécutai rapidement, et déposai ma tête sur son épaule. Il recommença à jouer cette mélodie. Je me laissais transporter tranquillement par la musique, alors que je sentais ses yeux constamment posé sur moi.

Quand il eut fini sa chanson, je me tournai vers lui.

-C'est Magnifique.

-Merci. Répondit-il. Il se tut un instant, comme si il hésitait à me dire la suite. En fait c'est toi qui me l'a inspirée.

Pour le coup, j'en resté bouche baie. Je lui souris doucement, et déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Et, ça a un nom ? Demandais-je, alors qu'il me tirait contre lui.

-Hum... En fait non. Je n'arrive pas à lui en donner un. Je sais que c'est une berceuse -ta berceuse- mais je ne sais pas comment la qualifier.

-Bella's Lullaby. Répondit une petite voix moqueuse derrière nous.

Edward se releva rapidement, fusillant son frère du regard. Emmett rit, et Rosalie m'offrit un sourire compatissant. Pour le coup, j'étais surtout gênée, et fus ravie de ne pas pouvoir rougir. Emmett s'avança vers nous, toujours hilare, et Rosalie lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Qu'es ce que vous voulez ? Demanda aigrement Edward.

-Parler à Bells. C'est vrai quoi ! J'ai jamais eu de conversation à proprement parler avec elle... plaida Emmett, en faisant un début de regard de cocker.

-Je crois déjà t'avoir dis non tout à l'heure. Répondit Edward

-Laisse tombé Ed, il m'a pas écouté moi, il t'écoutera pas toi... soupira Rosalie.

-Effectivement, tu m'as dis non tout à l'heure, donc je suis venus te redemander maintenant. Justifia Emmett.

-Tu vas venir nous déranger encore longtemps ?! Grogna Edward.

-Je suis ton pire cauchemar...! répondit Emmett, en montrant ses crocs à la manières des vampires de la télé.

-Plus cliché tu meurt...marmonnais-je, en souriant.

-C'est Emmett... soupirèrent Rosalie et Edward d'une même voix.

-Merci, merci. Répondit Emmett, en faisant la révérence. Alors ? Alors ? Finit-il, des airs de gamins envieux de faire quelque chose dans le visage.

Edward se tourna vers moi, me demandant silencieusement mon avis. Je souris de plus belle.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon... Répondis-je.

-Yeah ! I am the Winner ! S'écria Emmett, en poussant Edward du banc où nous étions assis, pour prendre sa place.

-Ouh la ! Du calme Emmett ! Tu reviens ici tout de suite. Rappela Rosalie, en le rattrapant par le bras.

Je souris. L'ambiance était vraiment différente de celle que j'avais connue. Tout était différent chez les Cullen... Tout était différent depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward. À la place des disputes incessantes qui se finissaient en bagarre entre Marie-Jane et Gwen, il y avait celles des Cullen qui s'envoyaient des pics et se taquinaient, comme si ils étaient... normaux. Esmée et Carlisle se comportaient vraiment comme des parents pour eux. Tout comme Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, et Edward se comportaient comme des 'enfants' pour eux. Une vrai famille. La famille Cullen.

Au bout de long moment à parler avec Emmett et Rosalie, et où Emmett parler plus que tout le monde, Esmée rentra à la villa. Je m'excusai rapidement, embrassai Edward, et alla la voir. D'un geste assez énervée, elle frottait un meuble avec un chiffon, frénétiquement. Elle me sentit arriver, et se tourna vers moi, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bonsoir Bella. Comment vas tu ?

-Bien, Esmée.

Elle me sourit d'autant plus, et posa son chiffon.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle, poliment.

-Euh... Oui. Je... Je voulais vous remercier. Répondis-je

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Répondit Esmée, les sourcils froncés.

-Vous... Vous m'avais soutenu face à ma famille... Et... Je... Merci.

-À ce niveau là, on ne parle plus de famille, Bella. Me dit Esmée, l'air grave.

J'acquiesçais, le regard vague. Oui, je le savais, ce n'était pas ma famille. Mais que dire d'autre. J'étais liée à eux jusqu'à ma toute fin. Aujourd'hui, demain, et tous les jours qui suivront. Je faisais partie de leur clan. Obligatoirement, sans avoir une seule autre solution.

-Bella... murmura Esmée, me sortant de ma rêverie. On a toujours le choix.

-Non. Répondis-je. On voudrait toujours l'avoir, on l'a souvent, mais pas tout le temps... répondis-je.

-Si tu n'avais pas toujours le choix, alors comment aurais tu pu être avec Edward, ou même, comment avoir pu garder ton silence si longtemps ? Tu n'es pas son objet, Bella. Et tu n'es plus seule, chérie. Edward est avec toi. Et nous aussi. Tu fais partie de notre famille Bella. Quoi qu'en disent les Bleed.

-Alors selon vous, je devrais me battre contre eux, vous mettre tous en danger, pour moi, par égoïsme. Vous faire à tous risquer la mort, juste parce que je veux avoir le choix. Rétorquais-je, en sentant les sanglots remonter peu à peu dans ma gorge.

-Parce que penser à son bonheur, c'est égoïste ? Me dit gentiment Esmée, en se rapprochant de moi. Bella... Cesse de te torturer, avec ce qui se passerait pour les autres, si tu pensais à toi. Vivre pour les autres, penser au bonheur des autres... c'est noble, j'en conviens. Mais pense un peu à toi. A ton bonheur... Qu'es ce que tu désirerais plus que tout Bella ?

Plus que tout ? Ce que je voulais, désirais ? Ce qui constituait mon bonheur ?

-Edward... murmurais-je, en baissant la tête.

-Et tu compte autant pour lui. Répondit Esmée. Mais il ne sait pas quoi faire lui non plus. Il ne se placera jamais devant ta décision, quel qu'elle soit.

-Je sais... Madame Cullen... Mais... tentais-je d'ajouter, les sanglots commençant à monter dans ma gorge.

-Reste avec nous Bella. Tout le monde est d'accord avec moi. Edward le premier ! Alice et moi sommes ravie que tu existe pour Edward, et Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie aussi. Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici Bella ! Pour tout le monde. Sois en certaine.

J'acquiesçai rapidement, et Esmée me sourit. J'entendis Edward arriver. Esmée me fit un clin-d'œil, et s'en alla.

-Bella ? Ça va ?

-Pourquoi vous me demandez tous ça ? Souris-je, alors qu'Edward me fixait, soucieux.

-Tu viens ? Me demanda-il.

-Où ça ? Questionnais-je

Il grimaça, et répondit.

-Je préfèrerais qu'Emmett ou tout autre personne ne nous dérange plus. Sinon je crois que je risque de m'énerver. Et on est jamais à l'abri de rien dans cette maison... ronchonna-t-il.

Je lui souris, et le pris par la main. Il me sourit à son tour, et commença à partir vers la porte. Juste devant, je me stoppais.

-Tu devrais laisser ton portable.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Les deux seules fois où nous sommes sortis, Alice a appelé, ou alors c'était Emmett, et la dernière fois c'était Alexandro, alors...

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, et l'envoya sur la table du salon, alors que nous nous dirigions à une vitesse faramineuse vers je n'en savais trop où, mais nous y allions. Lui et Moi. Rien d'autre. Et ça serait peut-être la dernière fois. Je sentis ma gorge se nouer, et mon estomac se contracter. Je sentis alors la douce main d'Edward se poser sur ma joue, en me souriant.

-Je t'aime, Isabella.

[...]

Edward m'avait amené dans une petite crique au bord de la mer. J'entendais les vagues se percuter contre la côte. D'un geste presque habituel, je me calai contre son torse, assise sur un rochet, d'où les vagues de l'océan nous percutait régulièrement. Malgré la magnificence du moment, j'entendais les paroles d'Esmée et de Jasper me revenir, peu à peu. D'un geste las, je triturais les mains d'Edward, dans les miennes. Il fredonnait ma berceuse. Je cherchais à repousser le plus possible le moment de notre départ... Mais l'heure vint finalement, et je ne comptais pas mettre Pitt plus en colère que ce qu'il n'était déjà. D'une vitesse bien moins rapide, nous retournâmes à la villa.

Légèrement avant, Edward s'arrêta. Je l'imitais, soucieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait me dire. Il s'approcha de moi, et m'embrassa. Il y avait dans ce baiser, un sentiment d'urgence, de détresse, d'abandon. Je resserrais mon emprise sur lui, l'attrapant par le cou. Il déposa sa main gauche dans le creux de ma hanche, alors que l'autre me caressais doucement la joue. Je n'avais nullement envie de l'arrêter. Je savais que si j'arrivais en retard, la colère de Pitt serait encore pire. Mais rien ne pouvait me décider à lâcher Edward. La colère de Pitt ne faisait plus le poids. Pas face à lui.

Edward du finalement rompre le baiser. Il releva légèrement sa tête. Ses yeux étaient plein de tristesse, et je me sentais défaillir. Il me sourit faiblement, et m'embrassa chastement, une dernière fois. D'un pas lourd, et plein de regrets, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la villa. Sur le seuil, tous attendaient.

**POV Carlisle.**

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point l'impuissance pouvait être blessante.

A l'arrivée de Pitt et sa famille à la villa, j'étais très heureux de retrouver mon ami. Bien que nous n'avions pas toujours été d'accord, nous avions toujours entretenu de bon rapports entre nous. Nous avions fais plein de choses. _Trop_ de choses... Et c'était sur une de ces 'trop', que nous nous étions quitté.

A ma rencontre avec Pitt, c'était un homme sympathique, et ambitieux. J'avais été ravi de rencontrer un vampire d'accord avec mes idéaux, et qui avait suivi ma voix de végétarisme. Il avait de grands talents, et son don était des plus... Étranges. Il pouvait mettre n'importe qui à sa merci. En ne faisant qu'un seul geste. Il n'avait jamais utilisé son pouvoir sur moi, mais je l'avais déjà vu à l'œuvre. C'était effrayant, de voir le degré de soumission auquel il pouvait réduire les plus grands êtres. Nous avons tous deux rencontré les Volturis. Mais aucun de nous n'avait été d'accord avec leurs choix. Et malgré leurs demandes, nous n'avions jamais accepté. Nous vaquions de notre côté, dans nos idéaux et nos ambitions. Et puis, de fils en aiguilles, les évènements sétaient mélangés, pour finalement finir par notre séparation. Suite à cela, j'avais rencontré Esmée, et lui Marie-Jane. Puis moi j'avais fais Edward, depuis bien longtemps, et Rosalie, puis Emmett... Alice et Jasper nous avaient ensuite rejoints. Lui avait formé Mathieu, Gwendoline, Alexandro, et finalement Isabella. Nous nous ne étions jamais revus, jusqu'au jour où, par un extraordinaire concours de circonstance, il a trouvé un moyen de me joindre. Nous avions été heureux de nous revoir après ces années, et nos désaccords avaient été oubliés. Puis il avait été convenu que nous devions nous revoir, et je leurs avaient proposé de venir vivre avec nous, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient nul par où aller dans l'immédiat.

Puis, ils étaient arrivé. Je n'avais pas saisis tout ce qui se passait encore dans cette famille. Poussé par mes illusions de mon ancienne amitié avec lui, j'avais fermé les yeux sur ses actions. J'avais trouvé une excuse parfaite: notre clan -les Cullen- était un des très, très rare clan, où les vampires s'entendaient bien. Cela ne devait pas être le cas chez Pitt. Edward était totalement révulsé par leurs attitude, ainsi qu'Alice et Esmée, et ils étaient tous trois, à tour de rôle, venus m'en parler. Mais là encore, je n'avais pas écouté. J'avais commis une grave erreur. Et je ne m'en rendais encore pas compte. Je voyais que l'attitude des Bleed dérangeait aussi Jasper, Rosalie, et Emmett, mes je décidais de jouer les aveugles. Je ne saisissais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais pas croire Pitt capable de ce que voulait bien croire ma famille.

Et vint le jour où je partis avec Pitt, revoir nos vielles connaissances. C'était un voyage excellent. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Même quand la meute de la réserve se manifesta, Pitt ne broncha pas, et resta sur les mêmes positions que moi. Je commençais de plus en plus à réattribuer ma confiance à Pitt.

Pour finalement en arriver au jour où Marie-Jane et Esmée nous appelèrent, pour nous parler du problème qu'il y avait eut avec Isabella. Là encore, je n'avais cru que mon amour propre et mes illusions. Dans la même journée, ils avaient rappelé, pour nous informer qu'Isabella avait parlé. Pitt était entré dans une colère folle contre Marie-Jane. Et il avait voulut rentrer immédiatement. Je commençai un peu à douter de moi. Mais je ne préférai pas y penser. Et plus nous nous rapprochions de la villa, plus je repensé à notre discorde, celle qui nous avait séparé. Les tristes évènements, dont personne n'était au courant. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à ce qu'Edward, Esmée, ou même tout autre personne le sache. J'avais honte. De moi. De mon action. Affreusement honte. Pitt m'avait parlé de son intention de partir, le lendemain de son retour à la villa. Je n'avais pas voulu m'immiscer dans cette discorde.

À peine arrivés à la villa, je remarquai quelque chose d'étrange. Edward se tenait bien proche d'Isabella, et semblait angoissé. J compris alors une donnée importante: Edward aimait, vraiment, cette fille. Je me sentis encore plus mal, et l'appréhension monta en moi. Je cherchais le plus possible à me fermer à toute intrusion dans mon esprit, en me focalisant sur l'instant présent. Pitt s'avança vers la fille, et la gifla. Je vis le visage d'Edward se crisper, et il serra le point. Pitt ordonna à Isabella de le suivre, et Marie-Jane leur emboita le pas. Je retins Edward, avant qu'il ne s'énerve. Puis Pitt revint, annonçant qu'il partait. Et je vis le regard de mon fils, dévasté par la tristesse.

Adossé contre le dossier de mon fauteuil, je venais de comprendre, en ressassant tout ces évènements, mes erreurs. J'avais voulu croire en Pitt, alors que celui-ci ne regrettait pas ce que nous avions fait. C'était pour cela que je n'étais plus d'accord avec lui, et que je l'avais quitté. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait fait oublier cela, mais je venais d'en payer les conséquences. Selon Esmée, Isabella était vraiment la femme qu'il fallait pour Edward. Et quand bien même elle n'aurait pas été ce qui lui fallait, elle était ce qu'il voulait.

J'étais allé parler à Pitt, lui disant que si Isabella décidait de rester avec nous, j'en serais garant. Il m'avait dit de ne pas lui en parler, que ça devait être de sa propre initiative, et j'avait acquiescé. Je savais que ça ne servirait à rien, mais j'avais surtout fait cela, pour faire tout ce que je pourrais pour aider mon fils.

La conséquence serait qu'il ne serait plus jamais avec elle. Pitt avait décidé de partir. Cette petite faisait partie du clan de Pitt, et je savais mieux que quiconque, que Pitt dominait sans conteste sur les vampires qu'il avait transformé. Il décidait. Ils exécutait. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

D'un pas las, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée de la maison, alors que mon fils et celle qui ne serait malheureusement jamais ma fille, arrivaient, un air de condamné sur le visage.

Je n'avais fait que deux énormes erreurs dans ma vie. La première de rencontrer Pitt, et de m'en faire un ami, et la deuxième de retenter l'expérience. Et à chaque fois, je payais mon erreur.

**Point de Vue de Bella.**

Je descendis rapidement mes affaires. J'étais la dernière. Pitt était furieux. Mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Plus rien ne m'intéressait. Il aurait pu me tuer à cet instant, que cela m'aurait été égal. Une fois mes affaires dans la malle de la belle voiture noire de Pitt, celui-ci prit la parole, de son ton bien trop aimable pour être réel.

-Très bien, et bien, mes amis, j'ai été ravis de vous rencontrer.

Il s'approcha de Carlisle, et lui serra la main. Il salua Esmée, qui lui répondit par un bref hochement de tête, assez sec. Gwendoline offrit un sourire enjôleur, et j'entourai tout les Cullen de mon bouclier, avant qu'elle ne face des adieux à sa manière. Elle me fusilla méchamment du regard, avant d'envoyer le même regard à Rosalie et Alice, qui semblaient prêtes à lui sauter dessus à tout moment. Alexandro rentra dans la voiture, sans plus attendre, imitant de ce fait Marie-Jane. Elle arborait son visage froid et sec, le regard rivé sur la forêt, à l'opposé de la villa. Mathieu les salua tous un par un, rapidement. Sentant mon estomac se contracter, face à mon imminent départ, je m'approchai des Cullen. Lentement je me plaçai devant Alice, qui me serra dans ses bras. Jasper me sourit. Je me dirigeai vers Emmett, qui me donna une accolade, un grand sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres. Il me gratifia d'un « Je suis déçu de n'avoir pu mieux faire ta connaissance ! Je suis sûr qu'on aurait bien rendu chèvre Edward ! ». Rosalie sourit, et me tapota la joue, d'un geste encourageant. Je sentais Pitt, s'énerver de plus en plus. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je m'approchai d'Esmée, qui me serra elle aussi dans ses bras, en me murmurant que je serais toujours une fille pour elle. Carlisle me gratifia d'un hochement de tête emplis de compassion. D'un geste lent, je me tournai vers Edward. Ce derniers me fixait , un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je m'approchai de lui, et l'embrassai. J'entendis le grognement de Gwendoline, mais le sifflement de Rosalie la fit taire. Je rompis finalement le baiser. « Je t'aime Edward. Et je t'aimerais toujours... » pensais-je, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa rapidement.

D'une voix sèche, Pitt annonça notre départ. Je rentrai alors dans la voiture. Je jetai un derniers regard à Edward, et fermais mon cœur, avant qu'il ne se brise, et que je fase une bêtise, qui les mettrait tous en danger.

La voiture démarra, et commença à filer à travers la route, me séparant à chaque fois un peu plus de mon court moment de bonheur.

-Je veux des explications, Isabella. Cracha Pitt

Je ne répondis rien. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Mais Pitt n'avait plus aucune patience.

-ISABELLA !! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ME MANQUER DE RESPECT À CE POINT ? POUR QUI TE PRENDS-TU ? TU N'ES RIEN !!! POUR PERSONNE ICI !!! ALORS TU LA FERME, TU N'AS PAS LE CHOIX, ET TU FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS !! NE CROIS PAS UNE SEULE SECONDE AUX IDEAUX QUE TU AS VU CHEZ EUX !! JE NE SUIS PAS CARLISLE CULLEN !!! TU N'AS PAS LE CHOIX !! TU N'AS JAMAIS EUS LE CHOIX !! DEPUIS QUE TU VIS AVEC NOUS, JE DECIDE !! PAS TOI !!! SUIS-JE CLAIR, ISABELLA ?!

C'était étrange à quel point ses hurlements ne me faisaient plus rien. En temps normal, je me serais écrasée, je n'aurais rien fait. Mais en temps normal, je n'aurais pas eu un aperçu de ce que s'était que de vivre. En temps normal, je n'aurais pas eu le souvenir d'Edward, et l'horrible envie de mourir, pour ne plus endurer la douleur qui me lacerais la poitrine à chaque mètre que faisait la voiture. Je n'aurais pas eu envie qu'il me tu. Là. Tout de suite.

_« On a toujours le choix... » _

La voix d'Esmée résonnait dans ma tête. Le choix ? En quoi avais-je le choix ? Il était certain que j'aurais aimé retourner avec eux... Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas. J'étais l'objet de Pitt. J'étais à lui. Toujours. Et cela ne changerait jamais.

-ISABELLA !! hurla-t-il.

_« Si tu n'avais pas toujours le choix, alors comment aurais-tu pu être avec Edward, ou même, comment avoir pu garder ton silence si longtemps ? Tu n'es pas son objet, Bella. »_

Plus j'y repensais, plus Esmée avait raison... J'ai tracé, malgré ses interdictions, ma vie, selon mes choix.

« Tu devrais vraiment rester avec nous. » Jasper...

« Parce que penser à son bonheur, c'est égoïste ? Bella... Cesse de te torturer, avec ce qui se passerait pour les autres si tu pensais à toi. Vivre pour les autres, penser au bonheur des autres... c'est noble, j'en conviens. Mais pense un peu à toi. A ton bonheur... Qu'es ce que tu désirerais plus que tout Bella ? » Esmée...

« J'attendrais qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux avant de te liguer contre ta famille ! » Emmett...

Je n'étais pas un objet... Non. J'étais une personne. Je répondais de mes choix.

On a toujours le choix !

-ISABELLA !! BORDEL !! MONTRE MOI PLUS DE RESPECT !! TU M'APPARTIENS !!! NE L'OUBLIE PAS !!

-Je ne suis pas un objet.

C'était sortit tout seul. Je n'avais pu le retenir. Marie-Jane se tourna vers moi, les yeux écarquillé. Mathieu se figea, de même que Gwendoline. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres d'Alexandro.

-QUOI ?! Hurla Pitt.

Sans plus attendre, j'ouvris la portière, et sortis en courant de la voiture. Je courus jusqu'à la demeure des Cullen. Je fus surprise de n'avoir aucun Bleed à mes trousses, mais ne ralentis pas pour autant. Je ne désirais qu'une chose, rejoindre Edward.

**Point de Vue de Rosalie.**

La voiture s'éloignait de nous, et je voyais le visage d'Edward perdre à chaque mètre un peu plus de consistance. Je détester les Bleed. Et encore plus après ce qu'ils faisaient à mon frère. Il était détruit. J'avais été révulsé par le peu d'intérêt que me portait Edward à mon arrivée. Et j'en avais tout d'abord voulu à Bella pour avoir réussi à lui faire tourner la tête, alors qu'elle n'avait rien de plus que moi. Mais j'avais appris à apprécier cette jeune femme. Entendre Emmett et Alice en parler avait calmé ma colère. M'avait donné envie de la connaître. Mais eux, ne m'en laissaient pas le temps... Je les haïssais.

D'un ton morne, Carlisle annonça que si Bella avait choisit de rester, Pitt n'aurait pu rien faire. Je ne trouvai pas très délicat de dire ça, alors qu'Edward était encore là, mais ne dis rien. Nous restâmes tous là, immobile, sans rien dire. Nous n'aurions de toute façon rien pu faire d'autre, alors que tous ici étaient dévastés, par le départ de celle qui avait enfin sortit Edward de sa solitude.

Quand, des pas retentirent dans l'allée. Et, dans un course rapide, Bella apparut. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Edward, et l'embrassa, lui murmurant précipitamment un « Je Reste. », avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais ne cherchais pas plus à comprendre. L''essentiel était expliqué: Isabella avait changée d'avis, elle revenait.

-Les amoureux que tout voulait séparer, qui se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre... commença Emmett, en souriant. Plus cliché tu meurs... finit-il, en imitant la voix de Bella.

Celle ci se tourna, et lui tira la langue, alors qu'Edward lui jetait un regard noir.

* * *

Voila... Alors ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop dessus !

Commençons par le commencement... Carlisle ? Oui... Je sais, il est un peu OOC... Mais, même les plus grandes personnes ont des côtés noirs... Et, la seconde histoire, suite de celle ci, tournera autour de ces mauvais points... Enfin, vous verrez bien ! Je vous annonce dors et déjà, que je crois avoir trouvé le second titre:

**Deux Âmes Piégées. **

Hé, hé ='D Mais bon, mauvaise nouvelle, je ne posterais pas aussi rapidement que pour celle ci (Voix des lecteurs qui vont me tuer sous peu: PARCE QUE T'APPELLES CA RAPIDEMENT TOI ??!!) Oups ! Je me suis pas encore excusée pour ma longue période sans écriture... Donc, bah voila: Scusez' :D Donc, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, ça ne sera pas super rapide, parce qu'il y a une fiction que je voudrais faire en parrallèle à celle ci, et qui me tiens à coeur ! C'est **Forks High School Host Club** ! C'est un genre de parodie du manga Ouran High School Host club (ou Host Club: le lycée de la séduction), avec les personnages de Twilight, mais un peu remixé à ma sauce... Enfin, bref, j'aprécirais vraiment que vous alliez jeter un petit coup d'oeil ;) Donc... Voila !

Sinon, j'espère que la fin ne vous a pas trop dessus, je trouve le POV Rosalie beaucoup trop rapide, mais je ne savais pas comment faire mieux... Et puis, elle change trop vite d'avis, ça c'est clair ! Mais, je ne voyais pas comment le faire autrement... Sinon... Ah oui ! Bella change un peu de caractère dans ce chapitre. Elle se rebelle un peu plus. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Et personne ne poura changer ça ! Donc, attendez vous à voir une Bella un peu plus forte dans la suite de la fiction ! Je ne sais pas encore quand je la posterais... (Quand je l'aurais écrite en fait...), mais je vous mettrais un petit rappel ici, pour vous le dire, sinon, metez moi en authors alert ^^

Voila, j'espère que ma fiction vous a plu, je vous remercis du fond du coeur pour vos très très très nombreuses reviews (529 :D), et pour toutes vos Story Alert et Favourit Story ! Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci !

Une petite Review, pour la fin d'**Une Âme Silencieuse** ? :D

* * *


End file.
